


Список Желаний

by dnimreven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucket List, Falling In Love, Love Curse, M/M, Secret Identity, Sickfic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnimreven/pseuds/dnimreven
Summary: Драко умрёт через шесть месяцев, если Гарри Поттер в него не влюбится. А раз уж этому не суждено случиться, то он с тем же успехом может провести свои последние дни, выполняя всё из своего Списка Желаний. Уроки чечётки? Скалолазание? Податься в поэзию? Групповой секс? Кокаин? Познакомиться со своим очаровательным племянником Тедди Люпином? Драко попробует всё!При участии жизнерадостно пессимистичного Драко, преданной королевы сучек Пэнси Паркинсон, и Гарри, который не может не заметить, что в последнее время что-то в Драко ИЗМЕНИЛОСЬ.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 27
Kudos: 114





	1. №84. Пробраться в Сады Кью, чтобы я мог насладиться ими без всех этих чёртовых плебеев.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Bucket List](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431970) by [GallaPlacidia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallaPlacidia/pseuds/GallaPlacidia). 



– Должен быть какой-то способ снять проклятие, – сказала Пэнси.

– А, – сказал Драко. – Он есть, ты права. Своего рода. Не то чтобы? Гарри Поттер должен сказать мне, что он любит меня, и действительно иметь это в виду.

Пэнси поставила свой бокал вина на стол.

– Что это за пиздоёбистое проклятие такое?

– Невероятно хитровыебанное проклятие, – ответил Драко, жуя солёный арахис. Ему не нравился бар, выбранный Пэнси, но ему было важно выбраться из дома, чтобы они могли поговорить об этом без лишних ушей Блейзи и Миллисент.

– Нет, я имею в виду, что с тобой случится, если ты его не снимешь?

– Оу! Смерть. Болезненная медленная смерть. Примерно через шесть месяцев, – сказал Драко.

Он возвращался домой со своей невообразимо скучной работы в Департаменте Транспортации, когда на него грубо напали и плюнули в лицо. И хоть подобные вещи уже не происходили так часто, как в первый год после войны, это не было неслыханным событием. Драко вывернулся из хватки нападающего и вытер плевок рукавом.

– Единственная причина, по который ты сейчас не в тюрьме, это благородство Гарри Поттера, – сказал мужчина; и Драко был вынужден согласиться с ним, хотя он не считал, что это сейчас было существенно.

Однако, как оказалось, это действительно оказалось существенно.

– Ты думаешь, ты ему нравишься? Ты думаешь, ты что-то для него значишь?

– Я, правда, так не думаю, – ответил Драко. Но мужчина его, казалось, не слышал.

– Это не так. Всем поебать, жив ты или мёртв, – мужчина поднял на него палочку и произнёс несколько слов на иностранном языке; не на латыни – Драко не узнал этот язык. Но он почувствовал волну магии, ударившую его, будто кто-то с неприятным дыханием дунул ему в лицо.

– Вот так, – сказал мужчина. – Ты не заставишь его спасти тебя от  _ этого. _

Он сразу же отправился в Святой Мунго, где ему диагностировали проклятие и объяснили всё остальное.

– И каким хуем мы должны заставить Гарри, мать его, Поттера влюбиться в тебя? – теперь спрашивала Пэнси.

– Я, блять, не знаю, ясно? – сказал Драко. – Поэтому я и спрашиваю  _ тебя! _

Пэнси кивнула. Ее длинные серьги с кисточками покачнулись.

– Ладно, – сказала она. – Хорошо. Мы с этим разберёмся.

– Я никому не рассказал об этом.

– Почему?

– Потому что все будут нудеть из-за этого.

– Мы всё исправим, Драко. Ты не умрёшь. Тебе двадцать два года.

Драко ответил лишь неразборчивым звуком и съел ещё один орешек.

– Что? – спросила Пэнси.

– Нууу. Я прожил долгую жизнь.

– Драко!

– Слушай, очень маловероятно, что я смогу удачно соблазнить Поттера, ведь так? Так что с тем же успехом я могу просто смириться с этим, – он задумчиво склонил голову набок. – Я хочу сказать, в какой-нибудь параллельной вселенной я уже мёртв. Наверное. Параллельные вселенные ведь так работают, да?

– Мы всё исправим, Драко.

– Ох, ладно. Но я всё равно напишу Список Желаний.

***

Его Список Желаний развлекал его, пока Пэнси планировала, как заставить Поттера в него влюбиться. Они провели следующие несколько дней по разным кофейням, зарывшись в свои ежедневники.

– Что, если ты спасёшь ему жизнь? – предложила Пэнси.

Драко фыркнул.

– Ладно. Возвращаемся к исходной точке, – сказала Пэнси.

– Я хочу поехать в Петра, – сказал Драко. – Я всегда хотел съездить в Петра. И в Каир.

Ему было запрещено покидать Британию по условиям своего испытательного срока. Он закончится через год, но это, разумеется, было бесполезно.

– Может, если ты начнёшь встречаться с Джинни Уизли, он начнёт ревновать и переспит с тобой, – сказала Пэнси.

– 1. Джинни Уизли никогда не будет со мной встречаться. И 2. Секс из ревности – это не наша цель.

– Возвращаемся к исходной точке, – сказала Пэнси.

– Как думаешь, у меня что-нибудь выйдет с чечёткой? – спросил Драко.

– Нет.

Драко всё равно добавил  _ “Уроки чечётки”  _ в список.

Потому что у него было мало времени, план Пэнси был слегка поспешным. В любом случае, это было ее оправданием.

– Ты зайдёшь с ним в лифт. Я возьму на себя всё остальное, – объяснила она.

– Ну ладно, хорошо, ты запрёшь нас вдвоём в лифте. Но это не значит, что он в меня влюбится.

– Ему просто нужно согласиться на свидание с тобой, – сказала Пэнси.

– Это было бы намного проще, если бы я мог просто  _ рассказать  _ ему о проклятии, – сказал Драко. – Ты знаешь, как он любит  _ высшую цель. _

– Целители сказали без фокусов. Любовь должна быть искренней. Рассказать ему о проклятии будет слишком рискованно.

– Я знаю, – вздохнул Драко.

***

План был приведён в действие уже на следующий день. Пэнси прибегла к своим впечатляющим сталкерским навыкам, чтобы выяснить, в какое именно время Поттер уходит из департамента мракоборцев. Драко ошивался поблизости, и в тот же момент, как Поттер зашёл в (подозрительно пустой) лифт, он метнулся вслед за ним.

– Малфой? – спросил Поттер, нахмурившись. – Что ты делаешь на этом этаже?

– О, прошу прощения, он тебе  _ принадлежит? _

– Да не может этого быть, – сказал Поттер. Он стукнул по кнопке экстренного вызова. Ничего не изменилось.

– Похоже, мы тут застряли, – сказал Драко. – Наверное, у нас нет другого выбора, кроме как узнать друг друга получше.

Поттер зыркнул на него.

– Ты это сделал.

– Я здесь  _ с тобой.  _ Ты в буквальном смысле моё алиби. 

Поттер простонал и прислонился затылком к стене.

У него довольно красивая шея, отметил Драко. И ещё хорошее тело. Раз уж ему предстоит соблазнить кого-то, то это может быть и Поттер. Драко собрался с духом. Как сложно может быть привлечь его? Джинни Уизли это удалось, в конце концов, а она вообще рыжая.

– В общем, я гей, – как бы между делом оповестил он. – А ты?

Поттер так резко дёрнул головой, что это, должно быть, было больно.

– Что?

– Ты не похож на гея, – продолжил Драко. – Но опять же, я не люблю делать поспешные выводы.

– Малфой, какого  _ хера  _ здесь происходит?

Драко ощущал, что он терял контроль над ситуацией.

– Хочешь сходить со мной на свидание? – спросил он.

Поттер достал свою палочку и наставил ее прямо на Драко. Он почувствовал кошмарно знакомый запах; запах ванной комнаты, чистой, но старой и мокрой. Он не осознавал, что он забыл его, пока он не вернулся, и затем этот свежий металлический запах его собственной крови, и затем ее вкус, и его грудь заболела, и он вспомнил, как выглядел потолок, пока он истекал кровью, ему было так спокойно, и ещё он слышал звук, который его мама издала в больничном крыле, и он смотрел на палочку Поттера в лифте в двадцать два года и одновременно с этим истекал на полу ванной в шестнадцать лет, и…

– Оставь меня, блять, в покое, – сказал Поттер. Лифт снова начал ехать. Пэнси наблюдала за всем происходящим с помощью какого-то заклинания для слежки и, по всей видимости, решила закончить операцию.

Драко мирным жестом поднял руки в воздух. Ему казалось, что он не может ничего сказать. Лифт остановился, и он позволил Поттеру уйти. Драко спустился в лифте до подвала, где он нашёл старую кладовку с мётлами, и позволил себе немного панической атаки. Совсем чуть-чуть. Он мог дышать и всё такое. Просто существовало столько книг, которые он никогда не прочитает. Его сердце стучало у него в ушах. Он никогда не съездит в Петра. Он никогда не съездит в Каир. Он никогда не заведёт детей. Он никогда не состарится. Он никогда…

– Драко? – это была Пэнси, с другой стороны двери.

– Да? – его голос был нормальным.

– Я так понимаю, он не ответил согласием.

– Нет, у него другие планы, – ответил Драко.

– Мы что-нибудь…

–  _ Не говори  _ “мы что-нибудь придумаем”. Мы ничего не придумаем.

Пэнси молчала долгое время.

– Ты выйдешь уже из этого шкафа? – спросила она.

– Это есть в моём списке желаний, – сказал Драко. – Выйти из шкафа.

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты умирал, – сказал Пэнси. Ее голос тоже был нормальным.

– Не… не нуди из-за этого, Пэнс.

За этим последовала пауза. Драко использовал ее, чтобы несколько раз тяжело сглотнуть, пока комок в горле не исчез. У него было подозрение, что Пэнси делала то же самое.

– Вылазь из этого унылого старого шкафа, кретин ты такой, – сказала Пэнси, и он так сильно ее любил, что чуть ли не запаниковал снова. Но у него не было времени паниковать – только шесть месяцев – так что вместо этого он открыл дверь кладовой, назвал Пэнси тупой коровой и повёл ее куда-нибудь нажраться.

***

– У меня есть где-то месяц до того, как появятся первые симптомы, – объяснил Драко. – Так что я разделил список на энергетические категории.

–  _ Подняться на Бен-Невис,  _ – зачитала Пэнси.

– Это самая высокая гора в Британии. Я бы хотел подняться на Эверест, но.

– Это длинный список, Драко.

– Я знаю. Я уволился.

Они сидели на полу в комнате Драко, которая находилась на чердаке. Пэнси, Драко, Блейз, Миллисент, Грэг и сёстры Гринграсс все жили в ветхом старом коттедже, который Миллисент унаследовала от своей бабушки. Сперва они намеревались жить без домашних эльфов. Но их решительность быстро ослабла, когда они осознали, насколько быстро всё становилось отвратительным, если ни у кого не было умений или желания убирать за собой.

– Ну, наверное, ты можешь себе это позволить, – сказала Пэнси.

– Именно. Но я хочу делать  _ что-то.  _ Полезное, я имею в виду. Типа целительства?

– У тебя нет на это времени.

– Я знаю, – сказал Драко. – Да.

Пэнси пролистала его список желаний. Он состоял из десяти страниц с обеих сторон листа. И это ещё без списка из пятидесяти книг, с которыми Драко решил закончить свою жизнь. Пятьдесят было довольно амбициозно, но он решил, что справится.

– А это ещё что?  _ “Подружиться с тётей Андромедой”?  _ – спросила она.

– А. Ну, моя мама будет немного… в раздрае, когда я умру.

– Несомненно, – сказала Пэнси. Отец Драко умер в Азкабане спустя год после войны. По естественным причинам, как ему сказали. Ему не очень нравилось думать о своей маме совершенно одной.

– Я подумал, что если она подружится с Андромедой, она будет не так, ну, знаешь,  _ подавлена  _ из-за всей этой ситуации.

– Хорошая идея, – сказала Пэнси. – Разве у Андромеды нет ребёнка?

– Внук. Тедди, мне кажется.

– Уверен, что хочешь провести свои последние месяцы на бренной земле со спиногрызом?

– Совершенно не уверен. Но начать мне нужно скоро. Дела, касающиеся отношений, стоят на вершине приоритетов, потому что с ними нельзя спешить.

Пэнси кивнула.

– Нам придётся пометить их цветами. Все хорошие планы помечены цветами.

– Да. И я начинаю завтра. У меня нет лишнего времени.

– Ни секунды, – сказала Пэнси и отправилась за своими цветными ручками.

***

На следующий день Драко отправился в дом своей тёти Андромеды. Они с Пэнси решили не отправлять сову заранее. Сову игнорировать куда легче, чем племянника.

– Драко, – сказала Андромеда. Она звучала больше удивлённо, чем возмущённо, что Драко принял за хороший знак.

– Здравствуйте. Могу я войти? Я принёс засахаренные ананасы.

Андромеда провела его на опрятную маленькую кухню.

– Это неожиданно, – сказала она.

– Я надеюсь, вы не злитесь, что я пришёл без предупреждения. Я много думал о вас с Тедди. Семья важна для меня.

Ее глаза подозрительно заблестели, будто она была из Пуффендуя. Драко ей улыбнулся.

– Тедди не помешает чуть больше семьи, – сказала Андромеда.

– Он сейчас здесь? Можно мне с ним познакомиться?

***

– ...и потом я играл с ним где-то час, и в конце тётя Андромеда практически пригласила меня к ним жить, – рассказал он Пэнси этим вечером, пока они пробирались в Сады Кью (№84 в его списке желаний).

– Даже не смей съезжать, – сказала Пэнси. – О, блядское всё, Драко. Я порвала колготки, пока перелезала через этот забор.

– Но здесь красиво ночью, правда?

Там было красиво. Вокруг никого не было. Они забрались в одну из тропических теплиц и вдохнули влажный воздух.

– Слишком много растений, – сказала Пэнси. – Как ты поладил с Тедди?

Драко сморщил нос.

– Я завалил его шоколадом, чтобы я ему понравился. Если тебе доверяет чей-то ребёнок, то ты в деле.

– И потом, когда Андромеда начнёт тебе доверять, ты заставишь ее помириться с твоей матерью?

– Именно.

– Это хороший план.

– Спасибо, – сказал Драко. Воздух был густым от кислорода, и Драко почувствовал себя более живым, чем за последние несколько лет. Сады Кью, ночью, с Пэнси Паркинсон. Сделано.


	2. №45. Групповой секс. С мужчинами? С женщинами? Я не привередливый.

Драко приходил к Андромеде каждый день в четыре часа, потому что в это время Тедди просыпался после своего тихого часа. Это позволяло ему сделать что-то из своего списка в первой половине дня, и у него ещё оставалось время вечером, которое он проводил со Слизеринцами.  _ (№2. Провести время со Слизеринцами.) _

И хоть Драко постоянно ныл насчёт Тедди, в глубине своего сердца он наслаждался временем, проведённым с ним. Тедди брал с него пример и считал его замечательным. Драко всегда был падок на обожание.

И Андромеда тоже стала для него открытием. Она напоминала ему маму, но была не такой женственной. После смерти отца Драко чувствовал потерю в своём мире, пустоту, где раньше находилась любовь его отца, и Андромеда, казалось, слегка восполняла баланс внутри него. Она не выставляла свои чувства напоказ, но это было не важно. Она любила его. Драко это видел.

На часах было шесть часов вечера, и Драко как раз заканчивал свой спор с Тедди насчёт того, кто бы победил в схватке между акулой и десятью львами на барже, когда камин вспыхнул зелёным пламенем.

– Ничего, если я зайду? – раздался голос.

– Гарри! – закричал Тедди.

– Поттер? – спросил Драко.

– Он крёстный отец Тедди, – сказала Андромеда.

– А, – сказал Драко. – Тогда мне лучше… – он открыл дверь кладовой и спрятался внутри.

– Драко, не делай глупостей, – сказала Андромеда. – Выходи из шкафа.

– Я гей, – сказал Драко.

– Что?

– Выхожу из шкафа.

– Драко. О, привет, Гарри! Я так рада тебя видеть!

У Андромеды было семь разных видов макарон, расставленных в банках на полке. Драко задумался, на сколько времени Поттер здесь останется. Драко не мог телепортироваться изнутри дома из-за защитных чар.

– Андромеда, – сказал Поттер, его голос был тёплым и добрым, совсем не таким, как будто он однажды практически убил кого-то в ванной. – Тедди!

– Драко прячется в кладовке, – сказал Тедди.

– Ты маленький предатель! – закричал Драко.

Дверь распахнулась. Поттер стоял снаружи с выражением неверия на лице.

– Я просто проверял, что у тёти Андромеды достаточно макарон на зиму, – сказал Драко, проходя мимо него. – К счастью, их достаточно. Ну, мне пора идти, Пэнси арендовала баржу на Темзе, и я планирую нажраться в ступор к половине одиннадцатого. Всего хорошего.

Он покинул комнату, прежде чем Поттер успел снова направить на него палочку, отправился домой и позволил себе немного панической атаки. Совсем чуть-чуть.

Затем он отправился на баржу на Темзе со своими друзьями и нажрался в ступор к половине одиннадцатого.

К сожалению, на следующий день Поттер был уже на месте, когда Драко прибыл к Андромеде.

– О, – сказал Драко и развернулся, чтобы уйти.

– Малфой. Подожди.

– Мне кажется, я забыл выключить духовку, – сказал Драко, что было просто смешно, потому что он даже не знал, как пользоваться духовкой. Ему придётся научиться в итоге, для желания  _ №122. Испечь печеньки, чтобы впечатлить массы моими домашними умениями Современного Мужчины,  _ но в настоящее время это являлось для него совершенной загадкой.

– Малфой. Слушай. Я знаю, что Тедди твой племянник.

– Двоюродный племянник, – сказал Драко.

– Ну да. А я его крёстный отец. Так что время от времени мы будем сталкиваться друг с другом. Попытайся не вести себя как кретин в эти моменты.

– Я отрицаю это обвинение. Я делаю именно то, что ты от меня потребовал. Я ‘оставляю тебя, блять, в покое’.

Поттер закатил глаза.

– Да господи боже. Есть разница между тем, чтобы запереть меня с собой в лифте и попытаться насильно заставить согласиться на свидание с тобой по причинам, которые мне совершенно не подвластны, и между тем, чтобы вести себя цивилизованно по отношению ко мне, когда мы сталкиваемся друг с другом в доме Андромеды.

_ Может, он всё-таки влюбится в меня,  _ подумал Драко.  _ Благодаря моему бескрайнему очарованию. _

И после этого он начал смеяться, слегка истерично. Поттер наблюдал за ним с беспокойством во взгляде.

– Малфой?

– Да, – выдохнул Драко. – Ладно, ладно. Цивилизованно.

– Драко! – воскликнул Тедди, забегая в комнату. – Ты пришёл, чтобы поиграть в Рыцарей?

Драко нацепил нейтральное выражение лица.

– Это как сказать. Ты выучил Рыцарский Кодекс?

Тедди кивнул.

– Ну, в таком случае, ты готов играть в Рыцарей.

– Рыцарский Кодекс? – спросил Поттер.

– Из  _ Смерти Артура  _ Томаса Мэлори. Начни читать, Поттер.

Поттер зыркнул на него.

– Как скажешь, Малфой. Увидимся. Пока, Тедди!

– Ты не останешься, чтобы поиграть в Рыцарей?

– Он не знает Кодекс, – сказал Драко. – Так что он не может.

Поттер пробормотал что-то себе под нос, что звучало подозрительно похоже на “кретин”, и ушёл.

***

– Все ненавидят мою семью, – сказал Драко. – Из-за всей этой истории с войной.

Пэнси перестала крутить педали, чтобы посмотреть на него. Она и так с большой неохотой согласилась арендовать с ним катамаран.

– Да, – сказала она. – Так и есть.

– Так что я хочу сделать что-то, чтобы все перестали нас ненавидеть. Я придумал план.

– Как всегда. И что в него входит на этот раз? Бейджики? Грэгу снова придётся одеваться в маленькую девочку?

– Нет. Я хочу устраивать мероприятия. Благотворительные приёмы. Я буду собирать деньги на нужды, связанные с войной. Я буду  _ филантропом. _

– Превосходно, – сказал Пэнси. – Замечательно. Гениально. Есть только одна проблема.

– Я думаю, я могу предвидеть твои возражения.

– Все ненавидят тебя, и никто не придёт ни на один приём, который ты запланируешь.

Драко кивнул.

– Ни на один приём, который  _ я  _ запланирую, – он сделал паузу для большего эффекта. – Сегодня днём я встречаюсь с Луной Лавгуд на чашечку кофе.

– Лавгуд!

– Она показалась мне единственным героем войны, с которым я могу поговорить и не заработать разбитый нос.

– Мм, – сказала Пэнси. – Значит, ты будешь планировать за кулисами, Лавгуд будет почивать на твоих лаврах, и вы соберёте деньги. И каким образом это благосклонно скажется на имени Малфоев?

– Когда я умру, Лавгуд раскроет, что я провёл свои последние месяцы, работая не покладая рук ради благих целей. ‘Этот храбрый молодой человек!’ напишут в газетах. ‘Никто не знал, как он исправился, каким он был бескорыстным! Быстрей, отправьте Нарциссе Малфой цветы, почести и приглашения на все самые лучшие мероприятия.’

Пэнси задумчиво кивнула.

– Знаешь, а это может сработать.

Драко указал рукой себе на лицо.

– Я не просто красивая мордашка, – сказал он. Пэнси фыркнула.

– Уже пора обедать, нам надо возвращаться.

Так что они начали крутить педали в сторону причала, и Драко вернулся в поместье на обед, как он делал каждый день.  _ №1. Провести время с мамой. _

***

– Мне кажется, это восхитительная идея, – сказала Луна. Она ослепительно улыбалась Драко всё время, пока он извинялся, и затем напомнила ему, что он уже извинился перед ней в письме. Что было правдой. После суда Драко отправил письма всем, кого только знал, извиняясь направо и налево. Ему ответили только два человека – Луна и Гермиона Грейнджер.

– Значит, ты согласна?

– Да. Но я не очень хорошо организовываю мероприятия, – сказала Луна, жуя свою трубочку. Она пила через неё свой латте, что Драко тщательно и с трудом пытался никак не комментировать. – Ты будешь присутствовать на этих приёмах?

– Я не могу. Моё участие должно оставаться секретом.

– Почему?

Драко смотрел на неё пару секунд и затем решил, что она наверняка не будет нудеть из-за всей этой истории со смертью.

– Я умираю. У меня осталось где-то шесть месяцев. Я бы хотел, чтобы об этом не стало известно, пока я не умру.

– Мне жаль, – сказала Луна, ее глаза были ласковыми.

– Я уверен, что ты не настолько плоха в организации, как ты думаешь.

Луна, казалось, поняла, что он больше не хочет обсуждать свою нависающую кончину.

– Мне кажется, людям некомфортно рядом со мной, – сказала она.

Драко вздохнул. Не то чтобы она ошибалась.

– Ну… – он подумал пару секунд. – Наверное, я мог бы зачаровать себя.

– О, это будет весело! У тебя может быть секретная личность!

На этом и порешили. Драко будет организовывать все мероприятия под именем Ламорак Тужур – он будет англо-французским волшебником со знаниями в области планирования вечеринок.

– Я не совсем знаю, как устраивать вечеринки, – сказала Луна.

– Ничего страшного, – сказал Драко. – Я знаю.

– Мне грустно, что ты умираешь, – сказала Луна, когда они расплатились.

– Три галлеона за кофе? Это просто возмутительно, – сказал Драко.

– Кто-нибудь ещё знает? – спросила Луна.

– Только Пэнси. Так проще.

Луна кивнула.

– Да, я это понимаю. Спасибо, что рассказал мне, Драко.

– Спасибо, что согласилась на всё это.

– Я уже жду с нетерпением.

И вот так они с Луной начали встречаться каждые несколько дней, чтобы спланировать их первое мероприятие, которое станет званым ужином. Дни Драко были очень заняты, но он знал, что у него не всегда будет энергия на столько дел, так что он не возражал, что они оставляли его запыхавшимся в конце дня.

***

– Вы никогда не угадаете, кого я встретил на своём уроке по рисованию с натуры, – сказал Дин Томас.

– Кого? – спросил Рон. Они сидели в пабе, и Гарри был более-менее в порядке. В последнее время он всегда был более-менее в порядке. У него определённо не было  _ причин  _ не быть в порядке. Его жизнь была идеальна, практически идеальна. Он был успешен, у него были деньги, у него были друзья, хорошие отношения со своим крёстным сыном, он часто ходил на свидания с красивыми девушками. Не было ничего, что он мог бы назвать причиной того, почему он чувствовал себя так мрачно всё время.

– Драко Малфоя, – сказал Дин Томас. – Он был обнажённой моделью!

Гарри практически выплюнул свой глоток лагера.

–  _ Чем  _ он был? – спросил Рон.

– Я знаю! Он помахал мне рукой, снял свой халат, и потом я провёл целый час, рисуя его голое тело! – Дин посмотрел на Гарри. – Это ты оставил ему все эти страшные шрамы, Гарри?

– Какие страшные шрамы?

– По всей груди. Это просто какой-то кошмар их рисовать.

– О, – выдохнул Гарри. – Наверное. Да.

– Он свихнулся, – сказал Рон.

– Я думаю, что это смело, – сказала Луна, которая молчала практически весь вечер. – Может, ему некомфортно в своём теле.

Из-за этого у Гарри появилось неприятное ощущение внизу живота. Всё это – Малфой, которому некомфортно в своём теле, тело Малфоя, расслабленное обнажённое тело Малфоя, пока половина магического Лондона писала его и после наверняка дрочила на эти воспоминания.

Каждый раз за последние две недели, когда Гарри отправлялся к Тедди, Малфой тоже был там. 

– Он приходит каждый день, – сказала Андромеда.

– У него, что, нет работы?

– Он уволился, – сказала Андромеда.

Гарри фыркнул.

– Значит, теперь он просто бездельничает?

– Я бы сказала, что он довольно занят, – не согласилась Андромеда. – Всегда куда-то ездит.  _ Делает  _ всякое.

– Наверное, это здорово – быть сибаритом, – сказал Гарри.

– Он не богаче тебя, Гарри. Если бы ты захотел уволиться и проводить время, покоряя горы и танцуя чечётку…

– Чечётку??

– Он учится.

– Я совершенно счастлив со своей работой, спасибо, – сказал Гарри, хотя он совершенно не был счастлив, ни с чем, совсем.

Малфой всегда исчезал, как только Гарри приходил, что раздражало его по какой-то непонятной причине.

– Я ухожу, – сказал Малфой, когда Гарри вышел из камина этим днём.

– Задумал что-нибудь на эти выходные? – спросил Гарри, пытаясь звучать дружелюбно, а не подозрительно.

Малфой сверился со своим небольшим ежедневником.

– Я займусь групповым сексом, – сказал он. – И попробую кокаин.

– Что?

– Я ещё не организовал это, – сказал Малфой с небольшим беспокойством в голосе. – Но это должно случиться на этих выходных, потому что я отправляюсь в поход в Лейк-Дистрикт на следующих, и мне кажется, у меня просто не останется времени.

– Ты меня наёбываешь.

– Вау, Гарри, я не знал, что ты в этом заинтересован, – мурлыкнул Малфой. Затем в его глазах вдруг вспыхнуло раскаяние. – Э. Я бы хотел, чтобы это было изъято из протокола. Не проклинай меня, я ухожу.

– Я не собирался проклинать…

Но Малфой уже исчез.


	3. №50. Купить этот божественный маггловский костюм, чтобы люди могли оценить мою задницу.

Званый ужин оказался полнейшим успехом. Драко наколдовал себе тёмные кудрявые волосы и довольно резкие черты лица. Также он изменил свой голос, чтобы он был чуть выше его собственного. Он ходил по залу, питаясь людской энергией и знакомясь с гостями налево, направо и по центру. Он весь измучился с рассадкой за столом, но был вполне уверен, что всё было организовано идеально.

– Гарри Поттер, – сказал Поттер, протягивая ладонь для рукопожатия.

– Ламорак Тужур, – сказал Драко, возвращая рукопожатие. – Приятно познакомиться.

– Обычно мне не нравятся подобные приёмы, – сказал Поттер, оглядывая гостей вокруг себя. Он казался немного нервным, из-за чего начал нервничать Драко. – Все всегда ожидают, что я буду интересным.

– Я бы  _ никогда  _ не стал ожидать от вас такого, – сказал Драко, и Поттер – к его огромному удивлению – засмеялся.

– Хорошо, – сказал он.

– Я посадил вас рядом с известным вирусологом, – сказал Драко. – Просто спросите ее о драконьей оспе, откиньтесь на спинку стула и расслабьтесь.

Поттер снова засмеялся.

– Главное, чтобы мне не пришлось быть очаровательным.

– Луна упоминала, что разговоры ни о чём – не ваша сильная сторона, – сказал Драко.

– Но похоже, что ваша, – сказал Поттер практически с завистью в голосе. – Я наблюдал за вами. Вы можете поговорить с кем угодно.

– Это довольно просто, когда никто не знает, кто ты такой, – ответил Драко, потому что он прекрасно знал, как бы прошёл этот вечер, будь у него его собственное лицо.

– Да, – вздохнул Поттер.

_ Может, я смогу заставить его влюбиться в Ламорака,  _ подумал Драко.

– Не сработает, – сказала Пэнси, когда он предположил это. – Никаких фокусов, помнишь?

– Это заклинание просто абсурдно, – сказал Драко.

Когда он посмотрел на Поттера посреди ужина, тот счастливо болтал с известным вирусологом. Еда была вкусной, вина в избытке, музыка изысканной, и пожертвования ожидаемыми.

– Четверть миллиона галлеонов, – сказала Луна, когда они подсчитали все чеки в конце вечера. – Это много денег, Драко.

– Я хорошо устраиваю вечеринки, – сказал Драко. – Это потому что я беспринципный негодяй.

– Правда? – с любопытством спросила Луна.

– Я думаю, да, – сказал Драко.

***

Усталость оседала в нём медленно. Сперва ему стало просто тяжело вставать с кровати. Затем ему стало тяжело засыпать. Затем он начал дремать каждый раз, когда пытался читать, что наполняло его ужасом, потому что ему было необходимо придерживаться строгого расписания в чтении, и он совершенно никак не сможет прочитать пятьдесят книг, если он будет засыпать посреди страницы.

Он купил флакон бодрящего зелья и всегда носил его с собой в фляге. Если он делал глоток каждый час или около того, то он мог функционировать прямо как раньше, хоть у зелья и были некоторые побочные эффекты: дрожащие пальцы, сбивчивое сердцебиение. Он постоянно нервничал. Но оно того стоило, потому что у него осталось только пять месяцев, и до того момента ему многое предстоит сделать.

Они с Луной устроили ещё один приём – дегустацию вина.

– Мне нужно сплёвывать? – спросил Поттер, подходя к нему.

– Я бы ни за что не заставил вас сглатывать, – сказал Драко. Поттер яростно покраснел и закашлялся в ладонь.

– Я слышал, что вы выручили тонну денег после последнего приёма, – сказал он.

– Четверть миллиона галлеонов, – с гордостью ответил Драко. – Достаточно, чтобы построить новое крыло в приюте для сирот войны. Вы там были?

– Нет, – сказал Поттер.

– О, там довольно приятно, – отметил Драко, который был там пару недель назад  _ (№21. Посетить приют для сирот войны и Подумать о Своих Грехах). _ – Хотя картины на стенах просто ужасны. Все эти бедные сироты вырастут в извращённой эстетике.

Поттер снова засмеялся. Похоже, Поттер считал Ламорака забавным, что сбивало с толку, потому что Драко был уверен, что если бы он сказал то же самое без своей маски, то Поттер лишь зыркнул бы на него.

– Значит, вот куда пойдут деньги с сегодняшнего приёма? – спросил Поттер. – На лучшие картины?

– Грустно, но нет. На ассимиляцию оборотней.

– Это хорошее дело, – сказал Поттер. – Как вы оказались в этом? Вы же не учились в Хогвартсе, да?

– Не стоит входить в заблуждения касательно меня, Гарри. Я лишь люблю устраивать вечеринки.

– И что же это за заблуждения? Что вы хороший человек?

Драко ухмыльнулся.

– Именно.

– Может, мне не нравятся хорошие люди, – сказал Поттер.

– Стоило упомянуть это в своём ответе на приглашение. Я посадил вас с прославленным активистом-экологом на сегодняшнем ужине.

– Обычно мне не нравятся вечеринки, – сказал Поттер. – Но ваши… ничего так.

– Вам просто не нравятся  _ плохие  _ вечеринки, Гарри. А теперь, с вашего позволения, мне кажется, что тот американский сенатор подкатывает к Гризельде Фридриксон и доставляет ей жуткий дискомфорт. Я должен отправиться на спасение!

– И вы называете себя плохим человеком, – сказал Поттер вслед Драко.

– О да, – ответил он. – Но  _ великолепным  _ хозяином.

***

– Я хотел пойти в поход в Лейк-Дистрикт, – несчастно сказал Драко. Было одиннадцать часов утра, и он так и не смог встать с кровати. Его голова раскалывалась, веки были такими тяжёлыми.

– Может, тебе будет получше на следующей неделе, – сказала Пэнси.

– Да, может быть, – ответил Драко, хотя они оба понимали, что его симптомы не станут легче. Бодрящее зелье больше не работало, и он постоянно мёрз.

– Что у тебя есть в списке, чтобы было не так энергозатратно? – спросила Пэнси.

– Пожениться и завести трёх детей.

Пэнси ткнула в него указательным пальцем.

– Ты просто жалеешь себя, – сказала она.

– Я хочу присутствовать на похоронах своей матери, – сказал Драко. – Я не хочу, чтобы она была на моих.

– Это тебе помогает?

– Я никогда не был в океанариуме.

– Ладно, – сказала Пэнси с облегчением в голосе. – Почему бы тебе не взять Тедди?

– Потому что он слишком маленький, чтобы запомнить меня, и жизнь бессмысленна.

– Драко.

Драко спрятался под одеялом. Пэнси заползла к нему и обняла. Она погладила его по волосам.

– Ты можешь грустить, если хочешь, – сказала она.

– У меня нет времени грустить, – сказал Драко. Он вздохнул. – Я просто так чертовски  _ устал. _

– Драко…

– Не надо, Пэнс. Не говори, что ты любишь меня или что-то такое. Просто не надо.

– Ладно, – сказала Пэнси. Ее голос был нормальным. И его тоже. Он чувствовал, как ее слёзы капают ему на голову.

– Как думаешь, я могу совместить  _ №222. Сходить в океанариум, чтобы убедиться, что мне до сих пор не нравятся рыбы  _ и  _ №113. Погладить акулу? _

– Спрашиваешь, – ответила Пэнси.

***

– Гарри, Гарри, Гарри! Драко укусила акула!

Гарри очень пристально посмотрел на Тедди.

– Настоящая акула?

– Да! Это было так классно!

Андромеда поставила чайник со смешком.

– Это была не очень большая акула, если верить Драко. Он в порядке, они подлатали его в Святом Мунго.

– Каким образом его умудрилась укусить акула в Лондоне? 

– Он пытался ее погладить, – объяснил Тедди.

– Зачем… знаешь, что, не важно. Андромеда, он в порядке? Похоже, что у него совсем поехала крыша в последние несколько месяцев.

Андромеда тепло улыбнулась.

– Мне кажется, он просто наслаждается жизнью, – сказала она. – Тебе стоит взять с него пример, Гарри.

– Я наслаждаюсь жизнью!

– Драко сводил меня на пантомиму, и потом мы прокрались за кулисы, и я смог встретиться со всеми актёрами! – сказал Тедди.

– Просто потому что я не делаю  _ невероятно глупые вещи,  _ не значит, что я не наслаждаюсь жизнью, – возразил Гарри.

Камин вспыхнул зелёным, и Малфой вышел к ним в идеальном маггловском костюме-тройке.

– Какого чёрта ты нацепил? – спросил Гарри.

– Этот костюм был очень дорогим, – возмущённо ответил Драко.

– Ты потрясающе выглядишь, – сказала Андромеда, и Гарри подумал, что это никак не относится к делу. Ну разумеется, Малфой выглядел  _ потрясающе _ .

– Это  _ маггловский  _ костюм.

– Мне всегда нравилось, как они выглядят, так что я решил купить себе такой, – сказал Малфой. Он поправил свой пиджак. – Вообще-то, я купил целых четыре. Я не совсем понимаю маггловские деньги, но мне кажется, судя по поведению сотрудников магазина, что это было очень экстравагантно с моей стороны.

– Покажи Гарри, где тебя укусила акула! – сказал Тедди.

– Уже всё зажило, Тед. Итак, ты готов отправиться в ‘парк развлечений’?

– Драко, – сказал Гарри, – ты никак не можешь отправиться в парк развлечений.

– Почему нет? – спросил Малфой, нахмурившись. – У меня есть маггловский друг, который посмотрел информацию в этом их интернете, и он сказал, что парк открыт.

– Твой… твой маггловский друг?

Малфой выглядел невероятно самодовольным.

– Его зовут Джек, и он работает в ЭйчАр. Это расшифровывается как  _ человеческие ресурсы.  _ Я познакомился с ним, когда плавал на байдарке в Корнуолле.

Гарри казалось, будто весь его мир перевернулся с ног на голову. Драко Малфой отправился в путешествие на байдарках в Корнуолл, и у него есть друзья, которые работают в отделе кадров. Гарри весь день заполнял документацию в министерстве магии. Какая-то полная бессмыслица.

– Парк развлечений, парк развлечений! – воскликнул Тедди.

– Приготовься быть серьёзно развлечённым, Тед, – сказал Малфой, протягивая ему руку. Гарри заметил, что он всегда обращался с Тедди, будто тот был просто крошечным взрослым. Это бы не сработало со всеми детьми, но Тедди, похоже, был доволен.

– Давай останемся там до самого закрытия? – спросил Тедди. Малфой нахмурился.

– Я немного устал, так что посмотрим на месте.

– Ты не начал спать лучше? – спросила Андромеда.

– Не то чтобы, – ответил Малфой. – Но я привыкаю.

– Тебе стоит попробовать медитацию, – предложила Андромеда. Малфой засмеялся.

– Мне всё время это предлагают. Я уже пробовал. Моя голова слишком занята для этого.

– Парк развелчений, парк развлечений! – сказал Тедди.

– Мне приходится давать людям то, чего они хотят, – сказал Малфой, указывая рукой на Тедди. – Я приведу его домой вечером.

– Не торопитесь, – сказала Андромеда и поцеловала Малфоя в щёку.

– Поттер, – сказал Малфой с резким кивком головы, и они с Тедди вышли в камин.

– Есть вещи похуже, чем взять пример с Драко, Гарри, – сказала Андромеда, когда те исчезли. – Тебе стоит выйти из своей зоны комфорта.

Гарри пытался выйти из своей зоны комфорта. Он постоянно ходил на эти идиотские приёмы Луны, разве нет? Хотя, он был вынужден признать, что Ламорак Тужур был веской причиной пойти туда по собственной воле. У него никогда не было много времени на Гарри, потому что он был слишком занят, болтая со всеми и представляя людей друг другу, но каждый раз, когда они говорили, Гарри чувствовал себя сияющим и интересным. Он подозревал, что это было лишь частью навыков Ламорака быть хозяином приёма, но Гарри не мог не купиться на это. 

После того непостижимого дня, когда Малфой пристал к нему в лифте и спросил, гей ли он, Гарри задумывался, может, ему стоит просто… встречаться с парнем. Он знал, что ему бы хотелось этого. Не то чтобы у кого-то из его друзей или семьи возникли проблемы с этим. Просто он ещё никогда этого  _ не делал.  _ И Ламорак был красивым, и умным, и остроумным…


	4. №134. Посмотреть ‘фильм’. У этих людей, что, книг нет? У них скудное воображение?

Поттер прибыл к Андромеде, как раз когда Драко собирался уходить.

– Куда ты теперь? – спросил Поттер, он всегда спрашивал.

– В кину.

– Кино, – исправил Поттер.

– Я так и сказал.

– Какой фильм будешь смотреть?

– Я не знаю. Тот, который показывают?

– Малфой… там много разных фильмов.

– А есть какая-то разница?

– Боже. Ладно. Дай мне секунду, я пойду с тобой.

– Прошу прощения?

Поттер засмеялся над ним и попрощался с Андромедой. Когда он вернулся, он взял Драко за локоть и телепортировал его с собой до кинотеатра, который весь сиял в огнях. Поттер поговорил с мужчиной за стеклянной витриной несколько минут, купил два билета и провёл Драко внутрь.

– Здесь показывают приличный боевик, – сказал он.

– А что, они бывают разные? 

– Да, это… в общем, увидишь. Давай купим попкорн.

– Что такое попкорн?

– Это часть опыта.

Драко понравилось сидеть рядом с Поттером в темноте, и ему понравился трепет восторга, который он почувствовал, когда их руки соприкоснулись, когда они тянулись за попкорном. Ему даже понравился попкорн.

Но ему не понравился фильм, нисколечки.

Где-то через пятнадцать минут после начала стало очевидно, что он может выйти и пережить небольшую паническую атаку или же остаться и пережить большую. Так что он вышел.

Он больше не мог реветь в ванных, не после шестого года, что было большим неудобством. Он вышел из кинотеатра и встал на улице. Он дрожал, с трудом пытаясь дышать. Экран был огромным. Голоса… крики…  _ взрывы…  _ они были такими громкими, и Драко не мог их заглушить, и вокруг было темно, и он был в ловушке, и…

– Вдох, – раздался голос. Драко попытался послушаться. – Вот так. А теперь выдох.

Голос продолжил говорить с Драко сквозь его вдохи и выдохи. Это был резкий голос, грубый. Когда Драко был уверен, что может говорить, он открыл глаза. Бездомный мужчина смотрел на него с открытым сочувствием.

– Лучше? – спросил он. Драко кивнул. – Хочешь поговорить об этом?

– Очень сильно нет.

Бездомный мужчина кивнул и достал сигарету.

– Можно мне тоже? – спросил Драко.  _ (№91. Выкурить сигарету, как будто мне хочется.)  _ Мужчина протянул ему одну и зажёг для него, когда пальцы Драко дрожали слишком сильно, чтобы удержать зажигалку.

Драко затянулся и чуть не выкашлял свои лёгкие наружу.

– Чёрт возьми, – сказал мужчина. – Это твоя первая сигарета?

Драко кивнул.

– Просто… сделай не такой глубокий вдох в следующий раз.

– Как тебя зовут? – спросил Драко.

– Семь.

Это было довольно распространённое имя среди чистокровных – ну, точнее Септимус. Для седьмого сына.

– Я Драко.

Семь казался не более удивлённым его именем, чем Драко именем Семь.

– Панические атаки просто дерьмо, – сказал Семь.

– Я умираю, – выпалил Драко.

– Да, это всегда похоже на это, да?

– Нет, я хочу сказать, я по-настоящему умираю. Осталось где-то пять месяцев.

– Ну, вот дерьмо, – сказал Семь.

Драко сделал ещё один затяг. Этот раз был гораздо более удачен, чем предыдущий. Он начинал чувствовать приятное головокружение.

– Ты оскорбишься, если я дам тебе денег? – спросил он.

– Неа.

Драко достал своё портмоне. У него была банкнота в пятьдесят фунтов и в двадцать. Он отдал мужчине обе, и Семь расплылся в улыбке.

– Мне стоит чаще помогать умирающим мажорам, – сказал он.

– Ты веришь в магию? – с любопытством спросил Драко. Он часто гадал, сколько магглов догадывались о магическом мире, но он не осмеливался спрашивать Джека ни о чём, потому что ему не хотелось стирать его память.

Семь кивнул.

– Абсолютно. Государство всё от нас скрывает.

– Впечатляюще, – сказал Драко, впечатлённый.

– И от чего ты умрёшь?

– От разбитого сердца? Своего рода? В любом случае, болезненно, – он пнул бордюр тротуара. – У меня была долгая жизнь, – добавил он.

– Мы все когда-то уйдём, – сказал Семь.

– Да, именно. По крайней мере, я буду хорошо выглядеть в своём гробу.

– Но это всё равно немного дерьмово, типа, ты такой молодой и всё такое.

– Моя мама… – Драко остановил себя.

– Вдох, – сказал Семь. – Вот молодец. А теперь выдох.

Драко сумел продолжить дышать, что было довольно трудно.

– Прости, – сказал он.

– Всё нормально.

– Слушай, когда выйдет парень, с которым я пришёл, сможешь свалить? Он подумает, что я разговариваю с тобой, просто чтобы впечатлить его или что-то такое.

– Похоже, он тот ещё кретин.

Драко засмеялся.

– Так и есть.

– Значит, ты гей?

– Очень, – Драко склонил голову. – Это проблема?

– Каждому своё, – пожал плечами Семь.

– Но он нет. Парень, с которым я пришёл.

– Тогда почему он с тобой на свидании?

– Это не свидание. Просто смотрим фильм. Можем, поужинаем потом.

Семь засмеялся.

– Ужин и фильм. Это свидание.

– Разве? – задумчиво спросил Драко. Затем покачал головой. – Можно мне ещё сигарету?

– Тебе будет плохо.

– Мне плевать.

Семь зажёг ещё одну сигарету для него.

– У меня однажды был сердечный приступ, – сказал Семь.

– Серьёзно? И как оно?

– Больно пиздец.

– Я боюсь боли, – сказал Драко. – Я ужасный трус.

– Тебе будет больно? От твоей болезни?

Драко несчастно кивнул.

– Ну, ты ещё здесь, вот что важно, – сказал Семь.

– Ты кажешься старым и мудрым, – сказал Драко. – Расскажи мне историю, пока я жду своего кретина-товарища.

И так Семь начал долгую и витиеватую сказку о временах, когда он путешествовал на попутках до Эдинбурга. Драко пришлось спросить, что такое попутки, и он мысленно добавил это в свой список желаний. Он выкурил ещё четыре сигареты, пока Семь говорил.

Дверь открылась. Драко распахнул глаза на Семь, и тот поспешно скрылся в ближайшей аллее.

Поттер подошёл к нему. Он выглядел разозлённым.

– Ты ушёл, – сказал он. – Сначала я думал, что ты просто пошёл в туалет.

– Мне не понравился фильм.

Глаза Поттера были холодными.

– Да, разумеется, он тебе не понравился. Все эти магглы.

Драко потушил сигарету. Семь был прав, ему действительно стало плохо, как будто у него в горле разгорелся лесной пожар.

– Давай просто уйдём, – пробормотал он.

– Благослови вас, сэр, – громко сказал Семь. – За вашу щедрость!

Драко ухмыльнулся ему, и Семь подмигнул в ответ. Поттер лишь с удивлением посмотрел на него.

– Ты дал ему денег?

– Мерлин, просто пару фунтов. Я не ожидал, что он начнёт читать мне Диккенса.

– Диккенса?

–  _ Рождественская История? Дэвид Копперфильд?  _ Ни о чём тебе не говорит?

– Это маггловский автор, – сказал Поттер.

Драко так сильно устал. Его головная боль нарастала уже несколько часов.

– Почему ты ушёл из кино? – спросил Поттер, и Драко видел, что тот включил свой режим мракоборца и теперь не отцепится.

– Там было слишком громко, ясно? Слишком громко и… –  _ о господи, не сейчас…!  _ Он сделал пару вдохов. – Мне просто не понравилось, ладно?

– Ладно, – тихо сказал Поттер.

– Поттер… это было свидание?

Доброе выражение лица Поттера мгновенно растворилось.

– Да блять. Малфой, если я когда-нибудь захочу пойти с тобой на свидание – а я не захочу – ты об этом узнаешь, понятно?

– Ужин и фильм, – упрямо сказал Драко. Семь сказал, что ужин и фильм считаются свиданием. – Звучит как свидание.

– Мы не ужинали. Серьёзно, Малфой, можешь перестать вести себя странно? Я пытаюсь поладить с тобой ради Тедди, но ты делаешь этот процесс таким чертовски трудным.

Драко поджал губы.

– Ладно. Я поужинаю с Пэнси.

Он быстро пошёл в сторону, чтобы завернуть за ближайший угол и телепортироваться подальше от чужих глаз. Он не поужинал с Пэнси. Он упал в кровать, его голова раскалывалась, и он не смог подняться следующие шестнадцать часов.


	5. №37. Покататься на лошади, белой как снег, как принц из грёбаной сказки.

– Может, ты ему нравишься, Гарри, – сказала Гермиона. Гарри нахмурился.

– Я ему  _ не нравлюсь.  _ Он что-то задумал.

Рон и Гермиона обменялись взглядами.

– Гарри, друг… – сказал Рон.

– Я не говорю, что он делает… что-то пожирательно-смертельное или что-то такое! – сказал Гарри. – Но он не хочет пойти со мной на свидание, потому что я ему нравлюсь. Я в этом уверен, – он остановился, задумавшись. – Я думаю, он пытается делать всё, что на него не похоже.

– Или, возможно, он просто разрешил себе делать то, что на него  _ похоже _ , – сказала Гермиона.

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Ты сказал, что он признался тебе, что он гей, Гарри. Может, он наконец-то решил быть самим собой. Может, всё это время Драко Малфой был обнажённым натурщиком, чечёточником, скалолазом и геем, ищущим приключений.

На этот раз была очередь Гарри и Рона обмениваться взглядами. Секунда молчания. Затем:

– Неееее, – сказал Рон. – Наверняка это снова что-то пожирательно-смертельное.

***

Несколько дней спустя Гарри и Рон отправились в тот же самый кинотеатр, в который он ходил с Малфоем. Бездомный мужчина сидел снаружи, как и тогда.

– Ты купи попкорн, – сказал Гарри. – Я сейчас.

Он подошёл к бездомному, который с подозрением смерил его взглядом.

– Привет, – сказал Гарри. – Простите, что отвлекаю. Я просто хотел спросить, не помните ли вы парня, который был здесь пару дней назад? Блондин, худой, такой… слишком показушно-мажорный?

– Драко, – сказал мужчина.

– Э, – сказал Гарри. – Да.

– Что насчёт него?

– Наверно, я хотел спросить… он вам заплатил? Чтобы вы сказали то, что сказали?

Гарри думал, что невозможно выглядеть ещё менее дружелюбно, чем изначальное выражение лица этого мужчины, но тот справился с задачкой.

– А ты действительно мудак, – сказал он. – Он дал мне семьдесят фунтов и сказал ничего тебе не говорить, чтобы ты не подумал, что он делает это для внимания.

– Оу, – ошеломлённо выдохнул Гарри. 

– У него и без того проблем достаточно.

– Ясно, – сказал Гарри. – Э, спасибо.

– Ты кретин.

– Я, наверное, пойду смотреть кино.

– Передай Драко, что Семь сказал, что ты несчастный хуесос и не стоишь его времени.

– Я не собираюсь ему это передавать.

– Трус.

Гарри сбежал в кинотеатр.

Может, Семь был прав, подумал Гарри, не обращая внимания на фильм. Не о том, что Малфой стал каким-то светочем добра – Гарри не знал, зачем Малфой дал бездомному семьдесят фунтов, но он был уверен, что этому есть рациональное объяснение. Нет, может, Семь был прав в том, что Гарри трус. Ему нравился Ламорак. Он знал это, и всё же он ничего с этим не сделал.

Пришло время это изменить.

***

Следующим мероприятием Луны стал модный показ. И как всегда Ламорак без усилий парил сквозь толпу, представляя моделей модным дизайнерам, дизайнеров политикам, политиков активистам. Хотя это было не так уж без усилий, заметил Гарри. Каждые двадцать минут или около того Ламорак уходил в угол, прислонялся к стене, выглядя уставшим, и делал глоток из своей фляги.

– Я мог бы подумать, что вы пьёте оборотное зелье, если бы вы не пили его так часто, – сказал Гарри, поймав его в момент, когда тот вышел из-за угла. Ламорак вздрогнул.

– Гарри! – он до сих пор держал свою флягу. – Это бодрящее зелье. Вот, вы можете понюхать, – он открутил крышку и протянул флягу Гарри, который засмеялся.

– Всё нормально, я вам верю.

Что-то промелькнуло на лице Ламорака, но исчезло до того, как Гарри сумел понять, что именно.

– Вчера я довольно поздно лёг спать, – сказал Ламорак. – Вы меня поймали.

– Я хотел с тобой поговорить. Можно на ты? – сказал Гарри.

– Разумеется. О чём поговорить?

Гарри опустил плечи, чувствуя себя снова четырнадцатилетним пацаном, который приглашает Чжоу Чанг на рождественский бал.

– Ты хотел бы как-нибудь поужинать со мной? 

Ламорак выглядел таким удивлённым, что это было практически комично.

– Поужинать? Как… свидание?

Гарри кивнул.

– Я думал, что ты натурал? – сказал Ламорак.

– Э… нет?

Ламорак закусил губу. Он молчал так долго, что Гарри уже практически выпалил, что это всё было шуткой, когда тот наконец ответил.

– Ну, а  _ я  _ натурал, – сказал он.

– О, ясно, здорово, – сказал Гарри.

– Но я бы хотел узнать тебя получше. Как тебе такое предложение?

Гарри даже не колебался.

– Отлично, просто супер!

Ламорак улыбнулся.

– Как насчёт кофе, завтра днём?

– Идеально. Да.

– Мне пора идти, Невилл Долгопупс прячется в углу.

– Да, разумеется, иди принимай гостей.

Ламорак бросил на него взгляд, и Гарри мог бы поклясться, что он был флиртующим, прежде чем раствориться в толпе. Почему он так долго молчал, прежде чем сказать, что он натурал, подумал Гарри. И это точно не могло быть правильным для натурала так часто смотреть на его губы?

***

– Значит, по плану он влюбляется в Ламорака, потом ты признаёшься в своей настоящей личности и бум-бада-бум? – спросила Пэнси, опираясь на один из огромных вертикальных камней Стоунхенджа.

– Нет. Он почувствует себя преданным и возненавидит меня ещё больше.

– Значит…?

– Значит, я  _ подружусь  _ с ним через Ламорака. Это не считается, будто я им воспользовался. И потом, где-то за месяц до моей кончины, я расскажу ему, кто я на самом деле, и его злость смягчится трагическим видом моей жалкой прикованной к постели фигуры.

– Он признается тебе в любви на твоём смертном одре.

– Мы поженимся на небольшой изысканной церемонии. Мать жениха будет в Шанель.

– Значит ли это, что ты перестанешь носиться как безголовая курица, пытаясь сделать все глупости из своего списка?

– Нет, – ответил Драко. – Потому что этот план не сработает.

– Нет? – спросила Пэнси.

– Нет. Будь реалисткой, Пэнси. Даже если он влюбится в меня как Ламорака, в ту же секунду, как он узнает, что я Драко, его просто вывернет от отвращения.

– Так в чём смысл?

Драко прислонился лбом к шершавому доисторическому камню.

– Это для тебя, вообще-то. Нужно иметь план, чтобы ты не сошла с ума.

Чёрные волосы Пэнси всё время раздувались и прилипали к ее блеску на губах. Они молча смотрели друг на друга пару секунд.

– Ты мой лучший друг, – сказала она.

– Я не могу… я не могу думать о… Пэнс. Ты знаешь, что я не могу.

– Я знаю.

– Прости меня. Ты этого не заслуживаешь.

– Не нуди, – сказала Пэнси, подняв взгляд в небо.

– Если ты заплачешь, то я не буду помогать тебе исправить тушь.

– Ты эгоистичный мудак. Я не знаю, почему ты мне нравишься.

– Это потому что я невероятно богат и сногшибательно красив.

– Эти камни скучные пиздец, давай уже свалим отсюда?

Драко сверился со своим ежедневником.

– Солсберийский собор?

– Ботан. Погнали.

***

Гарри встретился с Ламораком на следующий день в маленькой кофейне в Косом переулке. Ламорак был одет с иголочки, как и всегда. Они заказали кофе и уселись за столиком в углу. Ламорак, казалось, нервничал, что было странно.

– Итак, – начал Гарри, – сколько ты уже живёшь в Англии?

Ламорак достал свою флягу.

– Не возражаешь, если я взбодрюсь?

– Ты не спишь?

Ламорак лишь засмеялся. Он отпил, содрогнулся и убрал флягу на место.

– Гарри… – нахмурился он. – У меня есть несколько секретов, которые я не могу раскрыть.

– Что за секреты? – спросил Гарри. Ламорак твёрдо встретил его взгляд.

– Большие. Ты можешь это принять?

Гарри подумал о Драко Малфое, который употреблял кокаин, занимался групповым сексом и раздавал большие деньги странным людям на улице. Если Малфой может рисковать, то и он тоже.

– Да. Могу.

Ламорак, казалось, принял это с облегчением.

– Хорошо. Если разговор коснётся чего-то, о чём я не могу говорить, я скажу ‘пас’.

– Ладно, – сказал Гарри. – Почему ты приехал в Англию?

– Пас.

Гарри засмеялся и попытался снова.

– Откуда ты знаешь Луну?

– Пас.

– Ты можешь мне  _ хоть что-нибудь  _ рассказать?

– Думай о мнениях, не о фактах.

Гарри подумал.

– Что ты думаешь… обо мне? – спросил он.

Этот взгляд, который Ламорак бросил на него, определённо был заигрывающим.

– Ну, ты, очевидно, красавчик.

– Очевидно? – спросил Гарри.

– Очевидно, – твёрдо ответил Ламорак. – И более того… мне нравится, что ты понимаешь моё чувство юмора. Обычно люди его не понимают.

– Почему?

– Я думаю, что в ситуациях с грубым юмором тебе приходится верить, что человек, который шутит, не мудак.

– Многие люди считают тебя мудаком? – спросил Гарри.

– Да.

– Почему?

– Потому что я и есть мудак. Или был им. До сих пор мудак? Я не знаю.

– Мне ты не кажешься мудаком, – сказал Гарри. – Ты кажется довольно самосознательным.

Ламорак покраснел и отвёл взгляд.

– Что насчёт тебя, Гарри? У тебя есть секреты?

– Парочка, – ответил Гарри. – Хочешь узнать один?

– Вот так просто?

– Вот так просто.

– Ну давай, – сказал Ламорак.

– Я несчастлив.

Ламорак откинулся на спинку стула.

– Почему?

– В этом и проблема, – сказал Гарри. – Я не знаю. У меня всё отлично.

– У меня такое было. В школе. Для меня это было потому что я не подпускал своих друзей достаточно близко, чтобы они стали настоящими друзьями.

– У меня отличные друзья.

Ламорак вдруг зажмурился и скривился.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил Гарри.

– Голова болит.

– Тебе нужно больше спать.

– В сутках слишком мало часов, – сказал Ламорак. Он зажал голову в ладонях и сдавил. – Прости. Ааа. Так, ладно, я вернулся.

– Тебе нужно…?

– Нет, всё нормально. Сократ – я думаю, это был Сократ – говорил, что он пытался быть таким же очаровательным, когда болел, как когда он был здоров. Видимо, его гости никогда не могли понять, как он себя чувствовал, потому что его поведение никогда не изменялось.

– Ты болен?

– Нет, нет, я просто… – он засмеялся. – Люблю внимание. Давай вернёмся к тебе. Похоже, тебе нужны перемены.

– Да, – сказал Гарри. – Поэтому я и позвал тебя на свидание. Есть один парень, которого я ненавидел в школе, и он, можно сказать, недавно вернулся в мою жизнь. И он как бы… постоянно пробует что-то новое. Это довольно сильно, блять, бесит, вообще-то. Он постоянно приглашает меня на свидание.

Ламорак выгнул бровь.

– Пытаешься заставить меня ревновать?

– Нет! Я просто подумал, что если  _ он  _ может рисковать, то и я могу, – Гарри отвёл глаза в сторону, думая о Драко, мать его, Малфое. – Он, на самом деле, тот ещё невыносимый кретин.

Выражение лица Ламорака было идеально нейтральным, что было приятно. Рон и Гермиона никогда не вели себя нейтрально, когда он говорил о Малфое.

– И, между прочим, я говорю не о том, что он был мудаком в школе. Хотя им он тоже был. Я имею в виду, что он  _ в буквальном смысле  _ пожиратель смерти. Волдеморт жил в его  _ доме. _

– Я не уверен, что я тебя совсем понимаю, – сказал Ламорак.

– Он был обнажённой моделью на уроке рисунка с натуры у моего друга!

Ламорак посмотрел на него с недоумением.

– Понятно, – сказал он. – Как же… коварно?

– Если бы ты его знал, ты бы меня понял.

Ламорак скривился.

– Ты в порядке? Снова голова?

– Да, – ответил он. – Дай мне секунду, – он снова сжал виски, его дыхание участилось. Когда он поднял голову, он улыбался. – Итак, этот твой старый школьный приятель разбередил древнюю вражду, и теперь ты хочешь переиграть его в игре  _ ‘кто безрассудней’? _

Гарри засмеялся.

– Ты попал в точку.

– Я не уверен, что именно такие изменения тебе нужны, Гарри.

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

Ламорак задумчиво отпил кофе.

– Я думаю, что тебе стоит выписать все вещи, которые делают тебя счастливым – какие-то мелочи, типа чая летом или крытых садов, и важные вещи тоже, например, проводить время с семьёй… о, прости.

– Ничего. Уизли мне как семья.

– Ну. Тогда это. И когда ты составишь список, ты сможешь начать работать над тем, чтобы делать всё это чаще.

– Когда ты это говоришь, это звучит так легко.

– Мне нравится иметь план.

– Я больше отношусь к типу сначала-делай-и-горько-сожалей-об-отсутствии-плана-позже.

Ламорак улыбнулся.

– Я этим восхищаюсь. Я делаю из себя интеллектуала из-за недостатка храбрости, – и вдруг он захватил ртом воздух и упал головой на стол. –  _ Блядское всё. _

– Ты ходил к целителю? – спросил Гарри, начиная чувствовать серьёзное беспокойство. Ламорак слегка зашипел, захватывая ртом воздух.

– Да, – сказал он. – У меня просто бывают эти головные боли. Это не такая уж и проблема. Просто…  _ ебись оно всё,  _ как больно. Это просто… неловко.

– Здесь нечего стыдиться.

– Я думаю, мне придётся с тобой попрощаться, Гарри, мне, правда, очень жаль, – сказал Ламорак.

– Да, конечно. Тебе помочь добраться до дома?

– Нет, нет, – Ламорак шатко поднялся на ноги. – Мне понравилась наша встреча.

– Мне тоже.

– Составь этот список.

– Хорошо. Можно мне снова с тобой увидеться?

Ламорак улыбнулся.

– Я был бы рад.

***

Когда Гарри пришёл к Андромеде этим вечером, Малфой хандрил в кресле, очевидно страдая от похмелья.

– Мы с Драко играем в молчанку, – сказал Тедди.

– Ты только что проиграл, Тед, – сказал Малфой.

– Похоже, ты вчера неплохо повеселился, – сказал Гарри.

– Так и есть, – ответил Малфой, медленно поднимаясь на ноги. Он слегка пошатнулся. – Ладно, я пошёл.

– Ты не слышал о зелье от похмелья, Малфой?

– Всего зелья в мире не хватит.

– Что такое похмелье? – спросил Тедди.

– Ну, сам с этим разбирайся, Поттер.

– Это не я заявился сюда очевидно до сих пор пьяный после прошлой ночи!

Малфой уставился на него пустым взглядом. Гарри не знал, что пустым взглядом можно уставиться, но Малфой с этим справился.

– Увидимся завтра, Тед, – сказал он.

– Давай снова сходим в парк развлечений?

Малфой скривился.

– Думаю, у меня не получится. Что насчёт музея?

– Хорошо, – сказал Тедди чуть поникшим голосом.

– И что за нелепую вещь ты сделаешь сегодня? – спросил Гарри.

– Я должен был покататься на лошади, но мне кажется, я слишком затянул с этим, – он снова скривился. – Какой я идиот, – он открыл глаза. – Спокойной ночи, Поттер. Развлекитесь с Тедди.

Гарри был слишком удивлён, что Малфой  _ нормально  _ ему ответил. Малфой ушёл, врезаясь в мебель на своём пути.


	6. №63. Принять экстази на подпольной тусовке и вытанцевать всё своё обдолбанное сердце.

– Как всё прошло? – спросила Пэнси. Они сидели в Оксфордских Ботанических Садах. Пэнси ела мороженое.  _ №75. Поесть мороженое в Ботанических Садах, как в тот раз с папой летом перед Хогвартсом.  _ Но последний месяц нос Драко был слишком сильно заложен, чтобы он мог почувствовать какой-нибудь вкус, и с более недавнего времени он больше не мог удерживать еду в желудке надолго. У него не было аппетита, и его тошнило каждый раз, когда он думал о еде. Так что Пэнси ела мороженое, а Драко листал свой список желаний и с тяжёлым сердцем вычёркивал все желания, связанные с едой.

– Всё прошло хорошо, – сказал он. – Сперва маме было, конечно, неловко. Но после пары бокалов вина они разболтались как старые подруги.

– Это хорошо.

– Это облегчение, – сказал Драко. Он так сильно переживал, что Андромеда не будет готова простить его маму так легко, как она простила его. Но Андромеда была более чем открыта к перспективе воссоединения. Это сняло какой-то вес с плеч Драко. Он не мог думать о своей маме на его похоронах совершенно без поддержки. Он знал, что Пэнси сделает всё возможное, чтобы успокоить ее, но Пэнси и без того уже делала слишком много. Он слышал ее тихий плач сквозь тонкие стены их дома. Он никогда не заговаривал об этом.

– Как у вас с Поттером? – спросила Пэнси.

– Он мне нравится, – сказал Драко.

– Спаситель? Ты сейчас серьёзно?

– Смертельно. Он весёлый. Своего рода печальный. Мне кажется, его надо спасать, – вздохнул Драко. Он встречался с Гарри в облике Ламорака пару раз в неделю. Гарри смеялся над его шутками; делал ему комплименты; доверял ему. Он принял совет Драко и написал длинный список всего, что делает его счастливым. Они с Драко – Ламораком – прошлись по нему вместе, придумывая способы, как Гарри мог привлечь радость в свою жизнь.

– Может, тебе стоит уволиться? – сказал ему Драко.

– Это хорошая работа, – сказал Гарри.

– Но она тебе не нравится.

– Я всегда хотел быть мракоборцем. Я больше никем не хочу быть.

Драко пожал плечами.

– С ней у тебя плохой баланс между работой и домом, а это важно для тебя.

Гарри засмеялся.

– Где ты был всю мою жизнь? Мне бы пригодилась твоя мудрость четыре года назад, когда я решил пойти на службу.

Это просто обескураживало, когда Гарри говорил подобные вещи.

Драко хотелось, чтобы Гарри понравился Ламорак. Но он не осознавал, как сильно ему самому понравится Гарри. Раньше он мог предположить, что Гарри не был высокомерным, самодовольным, гордым, ищущим внимания или каким-то там ещё, каким его считал Драко. Вместо этого он обнаружил, что Гарри был сострадательным. Верным. Смешным. Любопытным. Он обнаружил, что их встречи в кофейне стали лучшим временем его недели. Он вдруг осознал, что его тянет к Гарри на приёмах Луны, ловил его взгляд, ухмылялся ему, будто они были старыми друзьями. И Гарри, казалось, чувствовал то же самое. Когда они ловили друг друга на разнообразных вечеринках, которые Драко организовывал с Луной, Гарри всегда встречал его с воодушевлением, даже с облегчением.

И из-за этого контраст между двумя Гарри становился всё более резким.

Когда болезнь Драко мучала его в облике  _ Ламорака,  _ Гарри всегда сочувствовал и помогал ему. Но если Гарри натыкался на проявления его слабости, когда Драко был самим собой, то он лишь выплёвывал ядовитые комментарии об алкоголизме Драко. Это даже потрясало его, как одно и то же действие, сделанное Драко и Ламораком, могло спровоцировать такие разные реакции от Гарри.

Пэнси предложила Драко лизнуть ее мороженое.

– Нет, спасибо.

– Ты просто стремительно худеешь, – сказала Пэнси.

–  _ Шик смертельного проклятия. _

– Ммм, – сказала Пэнси.

– Я думаю, пока что я прохожу как ‘сексуально тощий’.

Пэнси смерила его взглядом сверху-вниз.

– Пока что нет. В твоём списке есть ещё какие-нибудь сексуальные вызовы?

–  _ №15. Секс с тем, кого я люблю. _

– 15! Это высоко!

– Но этому не суждено быть, правда?

Пэнси откусила край своего вафельного стаканчика.

– Я пересплю с тобой, если хочешь, – сказала она.

– Пэнс, – сказал Драко, тронутый этим предложением.

– Что скажешь?

– Что ты лучший друг, о котором может мечтать парень. Но я сомневаюсь, что у меня хотя бы встанет. Ты такая великолепно фигуристая.

– Блейз тебе разрешит.

Драко откинулся на траву.

– Тогда придётся рассказать ему.

– Я рассказала Астории, – сказала Пэнси. Драко резко поднялся обратно.

– Ты меня предала?

– О, не будь таким эгоистом. Я сходила с ума, страдая совершенно одна, сама по себе.

Драко нахмурился.

– Она вела себя совершенно нормально рядом со мной. Могу поспорить, она совсем не расстроилась.

– Она ведёт себя нормально, потому что я ее об этом попросила.

Драко решил, что он не может, если уж по совести, ругать Пэнси за то, что та потянулась к Астории. Он знал, как ей было тяжело. Не то чтобы Пэнси могла поговорить с  _ Драко  _ о том, как ей будет плохо, когда он умрёт.

– Думаешь, мне стоит переспать с Блейзи? – спросил он.

– Нет, – сказала Пэнси. – Я думаю, тебе стоит переспать с Поттером.

– У меня есть такое чувство, что ты пытаешься мне что-то сказать.

– У меня есть такое чувство, что ты в него влюбляешься.

– Это довольно поспешные выводы с вашей стороны, мисс Паркинсон.

– ‘Его нужно спасать’? Это как Драко говорит ‘если бы я только мог привести его домой, расчесать его волосы и вытрахать из него всю душу’.

– Он наверняка умрёт от шока при виде расчёски, – сказал Драко.

– Он  _ обязан  _ в тебя влюбиться, – яростно сказала Пэнси. – Он просто  _ обязан. _

Драко закрыл глаза, фокусируясь на пульсирующей боли за своей левой бровью.

– Не нуди, Пэнс.

***

– Мне просто кажется, что оставлять Тедди одного с Малфоем небезопасно, – сказал Гарри. Андромеда поджала губы. – Не потому что он пожиратель смерти!

– Он был оправдан, Гарри, – сказала Андромеда.

– У него проблемы с алкоголем!

– У него  _ нет  _ проблем с алкоголем.

– Он не сможет пройти по прямой линии. У него буквально каждый день похмелье. У него всегда с собой фляга в кармане костюма, я видел ее, когда он снимал пиджак.

– Слушай, я признаю, что Драко кажется немного… странным в последнее время, но он совсем плохо спит.

– Он всю ночь принимает экстази на подпольных вечеринках!

– Это было только один раз, просто попробовать, – сказала Андромеда, хотя Гарри чувствовал, что она начинает понимать его точку зрения. – Он всегда  _ compos mentis (*вменяем). _

– Я даже не знаю, что это значит, – сказал Гарри. – Он безответственный. Его нельзя оставлять с Тедди одного без присмотра.

И будто чтобы подтвердить его слова, Тедди вдруг завизжал:

– Бабушка!!!

Они с Малфоем были наверху, играли в Рыцарей. Гарри пришёл пораньше, чтобы попытаться отговорить Андромеду от того, чтобы она разрешала Малфою оставаться с Тедди наедине.

Андромеда побежала вверх по лестнице, перепрыгивая через две ступени.

– Тедди! Малыш! Что такое?

Малфой без сознания лежал на полу.

– Мерлин, – сказал Гарри. – Да он же в стельку пьяный.

Андромеда подняла Тедди в крепкое объятие и бросила на Гарри одновременно и виноватый, и недовольный взгляд.

– Что случилось? – спросила она Тедди.

– Он сказал, что ему нехорошо, и потом он просто упал!

Гарри наставил палочку на Малфоя.

–  _ Энервейт. _

Веки Малфоя дрогнули, затем открылись. Он с трудом сел прямо и потом увидел палочку Гарри.

– Что…

– И у тебя ещё хватает наглости, Малфой.

– Гарри, убери свою палочку, – сказала Андромеда. Гарри неохотно подчинился. Малфой моментально расслабился и упал обратно, его голова со стуком ударилась об пол.

– Я потерял сознание, – сказал он.

– Ты отключился.

– Давайте я уложу Тедди спать, а потом мы поговорим об этом, – сказала Андромеда.

– С Драко всё будет хорошо?

Малфой не ответил. Он закрыл лицо руками.

– С ним всё будет нормально, Тедди, – сказал Гарри.

– Драко? – спросил Тедди.

– Порядок, – ответил Малфой после продолжительной паузы. Его голос был приглушён.

Андромеда ушла из комнаты с Тедди на руках.

– Сядь прямо, – сказал Гарри.

– Дай мне минуту.

– Ты знаешь, Андромеда, похоже, считает тебя таким семейным… исправившимся… я даже не знаю, но это совершенно безответственно с твоей стороны так пить, когда ты должен заботиться о Тедди.

– Я, блять, не пил!

– Я поговорил с Андромедой, и она начинает соглашаться со мной. Тедди сейчас был просто в ужасе.

Малфой поднялся на локтях.

– Андромеда с тобой согласилась?

– Даже если и нет, то после такого точно согласится!

Малфой снова опустился на пол и начал глубоко дышать сквозь сжатые губы. Было похоже, будто он считает.

– Малфой... 

– Я всё объясню, когда она вернётся, ладно? Просто  _ дай мне минуту. _

– Ладно.

Гарри уселся на один из маленьких стульев Тедди и сложил руки на груди.

Это были долгие полчаса, но Андромеда наконец вернулась.

– Драко, – начала она.

– Мне нужно кое-что тебе рассказать, – сказал Малфой, поднимаясь на ноги. Ему пришлось опереться рукой на стену, чтобы остаться в стоячем положении.

– Давай сперва нальём тебе чашку кофе, – сказала Андромеда.

– Я не пил, – сказал Малфой.

– Просто спустись и выпей кофе, – ласково сказала Андромеда. Она взяла Малфоя за руку и помогла ему спуститься на первый этаж. Гарри последовал за ними, пытаясь чувствовать себя победителем. Это было тяжелее, чем он ожидал, потому что Малфой был таким худым и несчастным, прямо как на суде.

Они уселись за кухонным столом. Андромеда подала им кружки с кофе. Малфой склонил голову вниз.

– Драко, – сказала Андромеда. – Ты знаешь, что я лю…

– Два месяца назад меня смертельно прокляли, – перебил Малфой.

После этого наступила оглушительная тишина.

– Что ты имеешь в виду – смертельно прокляли? – спросила Андромеда.

– Моё состояние сильно ухудшилось в последнее время, – сказал Малфой, поднимая голову, чтобы посмотреть на неё. – Прости меня. Может, я вообще не должен был появляться в жизни Тедди вот так вот, раз я… В общем, прости, что я напугал его.

– Драко, – сказал Гарри, не совсем понимая, что он хочет сказать. – Ты не можешь… ты уверен?

Драко кивнул, не глядя на него.

– Сколько тебе осталось? – спросил Гарри.

– Чуть меньше четырёх месяцев.

Гарри пробила дрожь на этих словах. Андромеда начала качаться вперёд-назад на своём стуле.

– Проклятие нельзя обернуть? – спросил Гарри.

Драко покачал головой.

– Тебе больно? – спросила Андромеда.

Драко засмеялся.

– Больно пиздец. Я был просто  _ невероятно  _ смелым, – его лицо стало серьёзным. – Я пойму, если ты не захочешь, чтобы Тедди привязывался ко мне ещё больше, но я должен был убедиться, что вы с мамой… – его голос сорвался. – Я не хочу, чтобы она была… одна… она ещё не знает…

– Мне нужно идти, – сказал Гарри.

– Значит, поэтому ты делал все эти вещи, – сказала Андромеда. – Лазил по горам и всё такое.

Драко издал трагичный тихий звук, который, как подозревал Гарри, начинался как смех.

– Я не могу путешествовать по условиям своего освобождения. Но я пытался делать что-то другое, – он сделал паузу. – Мне бы хотелось путешествовать.

Гарри поднялся, и Драко наконец посмотрел на него.

– Прости, – сказал Гарри. – Я не должен был предполагать…

Драко снова засмеялся.

– Ты понятия не имеешь, насколько это приятно – доказать твою неправоту. Это практически  _ стоит  _ того, чтобы умереть в таком трагически юном возрасте.

Гарри не знал, что ему делать со своими руками.

– Прости, – снова сказал он.

Драко улыбнулся ему сбивающей с толку, тёплой улыбкой.

– Я бы тоже вёл себя как мудак, если бы я думал, что ты бухаешь рядом с Тедом.

– Нарцисса, – сказала Андромеда, которая всё это время смотрела в свой кофе. – Когда ты расскажешь Нарциссе?

Драко уронил голову в руки.

– Я не знаю, – пробормотал он.

– Мне стоит… я пошёл, – сказал Гарри.

Ни один из них, казалось, не обратил на него внимания, когда он дошёл до камина на нетвёрдых ногах и вернулся обратно в Гриммолд-Плейс.


	7. №71. Сходить в “логово беззакония” и накуриться опиумом как измученный романтический поэт.

– Драко Малфой умирает, – сказал Гарри без лишних слов, когда встретился с Ламораком на следующий день. Он уже рассказал Рону и Гермионе (“Какой кошмар!” сказала Гермиона. Рон сохранил молчание), но он обнаружил, что он очень хочет поговорить с Ламораком, в ту же секунду, что вернулся домой. Когда это случилось? Когда Ламорак стал человеком, которому ему было комфортнее всего довериться? 

– Твой старый школьный соперник? – спросил Ламорак.

– Ага.

– Ты, должно быть, вне себя от счастья.

Гарри чуть не подавился.

– Лам! Как ты можешь так говорить?

Ламорак выглядел озадаченным.

– Разве ты не хочешь, чтобы он умер?

– Конечно, нет! Я спас его жизнь, когда мы воевали. И он мою тоже спас, вообще-то. Менее очевидным способом, но это всё равно показало, кто он есть.

Ламорак сделал глоток горячей воды с лимоном (он отказался от кофеина пару недель назад).

– Разве ты не пытался убить его на шестом году?

– Я никогда тебе этого не рассказывал, – сказал Гарри, застанный врасплох.

Ламорак покраснел.

– Луна, Луна как-то упоминала об этом, так я об этом узнал.

– Оу. Ну, я не пытался его убить. Я был просто в ужасе, когда я увидел, что делает то заклинание.

Ламорак задумчиво посмотрел на него своими тревожащими карими глазами. Из-за этого Гарри стало некомфортно.

– Его прокляли каким-то медленно-действующим смертельным проклятием, – сказал Гарри. – У него осталось четыре месяца. Я ужасно себя чувствую.

– Почему? 

– Поэтому что это я виноват!

Брови Ламорака взлетели вверх.

– Как ты пришёл к такому выводу?

– Потому что! Я знал, что все ненавидят Малфоев после войны. Я хочу сказать, его отца убили в тюрьме, все это знают.

– Естественные причины, – пробормотал Ламорак.

– Ой, пожалуйста. Его ударили по голове тяжёлым предметом, я видел отчёт.

Ламорак моментально побелел. Его не было на войне, напомнил себе Гарри; его отношения с жестокостью наверняка не были такими близкими, как у Гарри.

– Слушай, дело в том, что я должен был… я не знаю, я должен был… Кто бы его ни проклял, он сделал это из-за войны – я свидетельствовал у него на суде, знаешь. Он мудак, но он не  _ плохой. _

– Я, правда, не понимаю, каким местом ты в этом виноват, Гарри.

– Я обвинил его в алкоголизме. Он болел, а я попытался заставить Андромеду запретить ему видеться с Тедди.

– Может, ему не стоит видеться с Тедди, – сказал Ламорак. – Он расстроится, когда Драко умрёт. Это, вообще-то, довольно эгоистично с его стороны – вообще проводить время с Тедди.

Гарри нахмурился.

– Перестань, Лам. Конечно, у него должна быть возможность провести последние несколько месяцев со своей семьёй. Я вёл себя как полнейший мудак.

–  _ Quel surprise (*какой сюрприз),  _ – сказал Ламорак, и Гарри засмеялся. Ламорак улыбнулся ему в ответ. У него была такая прекрасная улыбка.

У Драко была довольно приятная улыбка – та, которой он улыбался, когда он играл с Тедди, а не та кошмарная ухмылка, которую он показывал, когда считал, что ведёт себя умно и саркастично. Гарри провёл рукой по волосам.

– Просто… я думал, что я  _ покончил  _ со смертями из-за войны. И да, не то чтобы я, как бы, буду  _ лично  _ скучать по Малфою, когда он умрёт, но Тедди будет так разбит, и из-за этого _ мне самому  _ плохо. Я сравниваю себя с Тедди, знаешь? Сироты войны и всё такое. Что, если Драко Малфой – это его Сириус?

Ламорак смотрел в одну точку с поджатыми губами, между его бровей залегла маленькая морщинка.

– Значит, тебе плевать, если Малфой умрёт, – сказал он, – кроме, разве что, на общем концептуальном уровне?

– Типа того? – сказал Гарри. Это было не совсем так, но он не знал, как ему объяснить свои чувства лучше.

Ламорак сжал челюсть, он выглядел несчастным.

– Снова голова? – спросил Гарри.

– Что?

– У тебя снова болит голова? Ты выглядишь немного расстроенным.

– О. Да, – сказал Ламорак. – Болит, – он нахмурился. – Я не уверен, что я тот человек, с которым тебе стоит об этом говорить.

– Почему?

– Я… без особых причин, наверное.

– Ты очень сильно мне помогаешь, – сказал Гарри. – Приятно обговаривать всё с тобой.

– О, – сказал Ламорак. Он улыбнулся, хотя его улыбка была довольно слабой. – Ну, мне нравится тебе помогать.

– Это всегда как-то… экстра-грустно, когда красивые люди умирают, да? – задумчиво сказал Гарри.

– Ты считаешь его  _ красивым? _

– О да. Он  _ такой  _ горячий.

Ламорак как-то воспрял духом.

– Значит, он тебе нравится?

Гарри покачал головой.

– Совсем нет. Я никогда не смогу забыть его связь с пожирателями смерти.

– Никогда? – спросил Ламорак, отрешённо помешивая свою воду. – Даже если бы он изменился? Даже если бы он сожалел о том, как он вёл себя тогда?

– Я думаю, он,  _ правда,  _ изменился, – сказал Гарри. – Но это не имеет значения. Я никогда не смогу встречаться с пожирателем смерти. Она у него прямо на руке, Лам. Метка Смерти. Это сразу всё портит.

Правая рука Ламорака прикоснулась к левому рукаву, где могла бы быть Метка Смерти.

– Да, это справедливо, – сказал он.

– Ламорак… ты же на самом деле не натурал, да?

Взгляд Ламорака взлетел, чтобы встретиться с его.

– Пас, – сказал он. Он не использовал право на пас уже несколько недель. Обычно такие вещи просто не всплывали. Они говорили о Гарри, о каких-то абстрактных идеях или о квиддиче.

– Ты мне нравишься, – сказал Гарри. – Ты мне очень нравишься.

Ламорак вздохнул.

– Гарри… – он ещё немного помешал свою воду, хотя это действительно не было необходимо. – Давай поговорим о чём-нибудь другом.

– Ладно, хорошо, – неохотно согласился Гарри. – Каким будет твоё следующее мероприятие?

***

Астория пришла на следующую встречу Драко и Пэнси.

– Правило номер один, – сказал Драко. – Не нудеть из-за этого.

– Я до сих пор ни разу не нудела, разве нет? – резко сказала Астория. Они были в баре на открытой крыше.  _ №28. Сходить в бар на открытой крыше в Стамбуле.  _ Ислингтон не был Стамбулом, но это было лучше, чем ничего, хотя здесь было блядски холодно. Но опять же, Драко теперь всегда было холодно, и у него развилась болезненная чувствительность к магии, так что он больше не мог использовать согревающие чары. На нём было толстое кашемировое пальто и несколько шарфов, но вид того стоил. 

– Как всё продвигается с Поттером? – спросила Пэнси.

– Плохо. По всей видимости, он считает мою связь с пожирателями смерти чуть отталкивающей.

– Да что ты говоришь.

– Значит, ты сдался? – спросила Астория.

– Я сдался где-то на шестом году, – честно ответил Драко. – Всё остальное было лишь подтверждением.

– Драко считает себя своего рода трагической героиней, по типу Джульетты, – сказала Пэнси.

– Да как ты смеешь, Пэнси. Ты знаешь, как высоко я ценю свою мужественность.

– Теперь, когда он знает, что ты болеешь, разве Поттер не заметит, что у Ламорака те же самые симптомы? – спросила Астория.

Драко нервно пожал плечами. Он  _ в самом деле  _ переживал за это. Пока что ему удавалось не кривиться слишком сильно, когда его голова раскалывалась на части, благодаря тому, что он сжимал кулаки под столом, но это не продлится вечно, потому что головные боли становились всё сильнее, и время от времени у него из носа начинала идти кровь.

– Я рассчитывал, что естественная неосмотрительность Гарри как-нибудь меня спасёт, – сказал он.

– Дорогого  _ Гарри,  _ – подразнила Пэнси.

– Есть пара заклинаний, которые могут помочь, – сказала Астория. – Они сработают только в маленьких дозировках, но если ты будешь экономить их ради встреч с ним, то всё должно получиться. Есть одно от головной боли и ещё заглушитель кашля, когда это становится проблемой.

– Она умнее нас, правда? – спросил Драко у Пэнси.

– Говори за себя, – сказала Пэнси, но всё же бросила на Асторию мрачный взгляд.

_ Астория и Пэнси,  _ подумал Драко.  _ У меня есть идея.  _ Он решил действовать незамедлительно.

–  _ №212. Посмотреть, как две девчонки целуются,  _ – сказал он. – Побалуйте меня?

Они посмотрели на него с одинаковыми понимающими выражениями лиц.

– Ну, раз уж ты умираешь, – сказала Пэнси.

– Тогда можем мы не выполнять последнее желание умирающего? – сказала Астория.

– Вы не настолько чёрствые, – сказал Драко.

Пэнси поставила свой напиток на место и повернулась к Астории.

– Ты хорошо выглядишь сегодня, – сказала она.

– Ты тоже, – сказала Астория.

Они склонились друг к другу и начали целоваться, долго, с языком. Драко достал телефон. Он купил себе телефон по просьбе Джека. Они переписывались пару раз в день.

_ Джек: сегодня п0лн0луние! _

_ Драко: Опасайся оборотней. _

_ Джек: лол _

Астория разорвала поцелуй.

– Ты даже не смотришь, Драко.

– Хмм? О, я отвлёкся. Возможно, вам придётся повторить этот эксперимент в другой раз.

Астория закатила глаза, и Пэнси соблазнительно улыбнулась.

***

– Ты, правда, умираешь? – спросил Тедди.

– Боюсь, что да.

Тедди скривил лицо. Драко лежал на диване, а Тедди сидел на коленях на полу рядом с ним. Хоть он явно отметил всплеск нудятины вокруг себя после того, как он рассказал Андромеде о проклятии (он всё время ловил ее затуманенный взгляд на себе), в этом были кое-какие преимущества. Он перестал заставлять себя ходить с Тедди на экскурсии. В последнее время ему было трудно подняться с кровати. Его тело было тяжёлым как свинец.

Внизу Андромеда рассказывала всё его маме. Он знал, что он должен был сделать это сам, но он всегда был трусом.

– Тебе будет больно? – спросил Тедди.

– Да, – ответил Драко.

– А я умру?

– Скорее всего.

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты умирал.

– Я принял это к сведению.

Тедди начал плакать, так что Драко притянул его на диван и рассказал ему пару сказок из легенд про Артура.

– Видишь, все эти рыцари тоже умерли: Тристан, и Ламорак, и Гавейн.

– Я буду по тебе скучать, – сказал Тедди.

– Я тоже буду по тебе скучать, Тед, – сказал Драко, раздумывая, когда мама поднимется наверх. Не то чтобы она будет вести себя лучше, но она хотя бы не будет при нём реветь. В этом плане она была тактична.

Она появилась где-то десять минут спустя. Драко практически уснул, несмотря на то, что Тедди тянул его за волосы.

– Драко, – сказала она. Ее голос был нормальным.

– Мама.

– Ты должен был рассказать мне раньше.

– Я не хотел, чтобы всё менялось раньше необходимого.

Драко сел прямо, до сих пор обнимая Тедди.

– У тебя хотя бы будет Андромеда, – сказал он.

– Я так понимаю, что ничего не может быть сделано?

Драко покачал головой. Его мама подошла, села рядом с ним и крепко его обняла. Она не сказала ничего нудного. Просто обняла его и продолжила сжимать задолго после того, как Тедди выпутался из рук Драко и убежал вниз. Она обнимала его так долго, что Драко уснул – или потерял сознание – иногда было трудно понять, в чём именно было дело – прямо в ее руках. Когда он очнулся, они оба лежали на диване, обнимая друг друга, и Гарри стоял в дверном проёме. Он прочистил горло.

– Андромеда отправила меня, чтобы сказать, что ужин готов, если ты хочешь остаться.

– Я не могу, – сказал Драко. – Я должен идти в опиумный притон со Слизеринцами.

– Ты же не занимаешься до сих пор всем этим дерьмом, нет? – спросил Гарри. Драко почувствовал, как мама напряглась, потому что она была  _ леди  _ и наверняка никогда раньше не слышала слова ‘дерьмо’.

– Опиум – это обезболивающее, Гарри. Когда ещё его пробовать, если не тогда, когда мне больно?

– О. Понятно, – сказал Гарри. Он посмотрел на маму Драко. – Вы останетесь на ужин, Нарцисса?

Драко почувствовал, как его сердце дрогнуло, и не в том отвратительном смысле, как когда он поднимался по лестнице в свою спальню на чердаке. Нет, в каком-то совершенно ином смысле. Гарри относился к его маме с уважением. Это было приятно.

– Спасибо, – вежливо сказала мама. – С удовольствием.


	8. №15. Секс с тем, кого я люблю.

В следующий раз, когда Драко договорился встретиться с Пэнси и Асторией, чтобы обсудить его список желаний, Дафна тоже пришла.

– Астория! – обвинительно воскликнул Драко.

– Она моя  _ сестра,  _ Драко. Я бы никогда не скрыла от неё что-то подобное.

– Блейз тоже придёт, – сказала Дафна. Драко издал гневный звук предательства.

–  _ E tu, Brute? (*И ты, Брут?) _

Дверь в комнату Драко открылась, и внутрь вошёл Блейз с Миллисент на хвосте.

– Милли подслушивала под дверью, – сказал Блейз.

– Неправда!

– Значит, ты умираешь, да? – сказал Блейз. – Какая-то дерьмовая кульминация после всей херни, что ты пережил в школе, тебе так не кажется?

Он устроился на полу рядом с Асторией. Миллисент скинула все тщательно расставленные вещи Драко со стола, запрыгнула туда и скрестила ноги.

– Блять, ребята, хуже вас просто не придумаешь, – Драко повернулся к Пэнси. – Значит, теперь весь дом просто  _ знает? _

– Не считая…

– Грэга, – закончил Драко.

Последовало продолжительное молчание.

– Ты должен рассказать ему, – сказала Астория.

Драко издал длинный растянутый звук.

– Ооооооо… это то, что я должен сделать, праааааавдааааа?

После этого последовало моментальное и едкое возмущение со стороны остальных.

– Не будь таким ребёнком, Драко! – сказала Пэнси.

– Разве ты ничему не научился после того, как слепо попал в армию Тёмного Лорда? – спросил Блейз.

– Он заслуживает знать, – сказала Астория.

– Это как пластырь оторвать, – сказала Дафна.

– Трус! – сказала Миллисент.

– Это уже слишком, Милли, – сказал Драко. – И Блейз, я не понимаю, как ошибки моей молодости относятся к делу. Но  _ ладно.  _ Тщательно обдумав этот вопрос, я принял решение проинформировать Грэга о своём состоянии.

Блейз и Пэнси буквально подняли его с кровати и пихнули в сторону двери.

– Что,  _ сейчас?  _ – в ужасе спросил Драко.

– Не то чтобы у тебя было время откладывать это на потом, – сказал Блейз. Драко зыркнул на него.

– Он будет нудеть из-за этого, Пэнс, – Драко попробовал смягчить приговор. – Ты же знаешь, что он будет.

– Иногда жизнь – нудная штука, Драко.

***

Дело было в том, что Драко, на самом деле, больше не разговаривал с Грэгом. Он часто хотел, чтобы Грэг съехался с Тео Ноттом после войны, а не с ними. К счастью, в доме Слизеринцев было достаточно человек, чтобы Драко мог избегать его большую часть времени.

Грэг так и не оправился после смерти Винса.

Драко постучал.

– Войдите, – сказал Грэг низким голосом. Миллисент подняла большие пальцы вверх. Драко показал ей средний палец и вошёл в комнату Грэга.

Грэг сидел за столом и черкал что-то на бумаге. Он держал карандаш будто ребёнок, который только что открыл для себя столовые приборы.

– Раскрашиваешь, Грэг? Это довольно продвинутая штука, – сказал Драко, прежде чем смог остановить себя. Грэг бросил карандаш и похрустел костяшками с убийственным выражением лица.

– Какого хуя тебе надо, Малфой?

– О, э, мне надо кое-что тебе рассказать.

Грэг перестал хмуриться.

– Я знаю, что ты гей, – сказал он.

– Я… что? Как?

– Винс понял это на четвёртом году.

– На четвёртом??? Я не знал об этом до шестого! Почему вы мне не сказали?

– О да? И как ты думаешь, как бы это прошло? – язвительно спросил Грэг.

Драко опустил взгляд в пол.  _ №6. Извиниться перед Грэгом за то, что разрушил его детство. _

– Прости меня, – промямлил он.

– Что?

– Прости меня, – более громко сказал Драко. – Прости меня, что я обращался с тобой как со слугой всю школу. Прости меня, что я заставил тебя поверить, что пожиратели смерти – это круто и интересно. Прости меня.

– Дело не в том, что ты сделал со  _ мной,  _ – сказал Грэг. – Дело в том, что ты сделал с Винсом.

– Слушай, я  _ знаю. _

– Разве?  _ Разве?  _ – Грэг встал из-за стола, и Драко сразу вспомнил, какой же он огромный, и какой он злой. – Ты никогда, блять, не говоришь о нём. Как будто он никогда не существовал. Он пошёл в пожиратели смерти из-за  _ тебя,  _ он умер из-за  _ тебя,  _ а ты просто забыл его!

– Я не забыл его, – тихо сказал Драко.

– Тогда почему ты никогда, блять, НЕ ГОВОРИШЬ о нём?

– Потому что! Потому что это… это… это  _ нудно… _

Перед глазами запрыгали чёрные точки. Грэг зарычал.

– Ты не говоришь о нём, потому что ты дерьмовый и ужасный человек, Малфой.

Драко сымитировал, будто его ударили ножом в сердце, зажав рану и драматично закатив глаза в небо, будто он был святым мучеником.

– Ей-богу! Говоришь мне то, что я  _ уже и так, блять, знаю!  _ Как  жестоко!

Грэг собирался ударить его, и это наверняка убьёт его. Сердце Драко стучало как сумасшедшее. У него перехватило дыхание от страха, от злости, от вины, от стыда, от ярости.

Дверь распахнулась, и внутрь вошла Пэнси.

– Грэг, Драко умирает. Ему осталось три месяца. Драко, перестань быть таким кретином.

Она снова вышла.

Грэг уставился на него.

– Что?

– Медленно-действующее смертельное заклинание, – сказал Драко. – Остерегайся их, кстати говоря. По всей видимости, люди не особо нас любят? Кто бы мог подумать.

Грэг как будто сломался. Он опустился на кровать и уронил голову в ладони.

– Ты умираешь?

– Ага. Ладушки, я просто хотел дать тебе знать, и теперь ты знаешь, так что я просто…

– Не останется никого, кто будет помнить моё детство, – сказал Грэг.

Драко тяжело выдохнул.

– Ну, – сказал он. – Это было отвратительно проницательно.

– О боже, – сказал Грэг, и затем он начал реветь. – О боже!

Драко попытался открыть дверь. Она была заперта, а он оставил свою палочку в комнате.

– Пэнси, – шикнул он. – Выпусти меня. Он начал распускать сопли!

– Не будь кретином, – сказала Пэнси в щёлку между дверью и косяком.

– Я скучаю по Винсу, – рыдал Грэг. – Я скучаю по нему!

– Слушай, Грэг, ну же, возьми себя в руки.

– Ты был таким уродом по отношению к нам…

Драко прижал ладони к глазам, пытаясь заглушить боль, которая нарастала в них.

– Я знаю, я проебался, ладно? Я это знаю.

– Мы боготворили тебя, – выл Грэг. – Мы бы пошли за тобой куда угодно.

Драко подумал о Семь, который говорил ему вдыхать и выдыхать, но это было тяжело, потому что его горло просто закрылось, и теперь он задыхался.

– Мне кажется, я сейчас отключусь, – сказал он и после этого отключился.

***

Когда он очнулся, он лежал в своей кровати, и Пэнси обнимала его со спины. Он повернулся к ней лицом.

– Привет, – сказала она. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Ужасно. Как Грэг?

– Он… – Пэнси остановилась. – Мы присмотрим за ним. Он не должен был так на тебя давить, Драко.

– Должен был, разве нет? Сейчас или никогда.

Пэнси погладила его по волосам. Она всегда делала это, даже когда он был маленьким. Он закрыл глаза и попытался вспомнить, каково это было до того, как всё начало постоянно болеть. Ценил ли он это?

– Пэнс, – сказал он. – Можно мне немного понудеть, всего одну секунду?

– Да, – прошептала она.

Драко сделал пару успокаивающих вздохов и открыл глаза.

– Эти последние несколько месяцев были самыми счастливыми в моей жизни, – сказал он и убрал прядь тёмных волос с ее лица; провёл пальцем по ее брови. – Ты сделала это возможным, Пэнси Паркинсон, только ты.

Пэнси широко распахнула глаза. Она сглотнула.

– Время вышло, – сказала она. – Это была твоя квота нудятины на год.

Драко тихо засмеялся.

– Это было довольно по-пуффендуйски с моей стороны, да?

– Ужасно на тебя не похоже.

– Ты ненавидишь меня за это?

– Да, – прошептала Пэнси дрожащим голосом. – Я ненавижу тебя, Драко.

***

Когда он снова проснулся, Пэнси уже не было, но Блейз красиво развалился на его стуле, читая дневник Драко с шестого года.

– Каким хером ты это нашёл?

– Ты не настолько умный, каким ты себя считаешь, – сказал Блейз, закрывая дневник и потягиваясь. – Это довольно нудно, кстати говоря. По большей части, просто нытьё о том, как Тёмный Лорд убьёт твою мать.

– Там не всё нудно, – сказал Драко.

– Пэнси рассказала мне о твоём списке желаний.

– Да? – отрешённо спросил Драко в поисках своей палочки. В последнее время он перестал ей пользоваться, потому что от использования магии у него болели зубы, но она понадобится ему для завтрашней встречи с Гарри в кофейне.

– Мм. Особенно про  _ №15. Секс с тем, кого я люблю. _

Драко застыл. Блейз поднялся и снял футболку через голову.

– Блейз.

– Драко.

– Какого хрена ты делаешь.

– Мммм, снимаю штаны, – ответил Блейз, делая именно это. Он встал перед Драко в одних боксерах. Его руки лежали у него на прессе. – Я прочитал твой дневник, не забывай. Я знаю, что я был частью твоего сексуального пробуждения.

– Ты натурал.

– На 99%.

– Ты не серьёзно.

Блейз снял свои боксеры, показывая ему, насколько он серьёзно. У Драко внутри что-то оборвалось.

– А, – сказал он.

– Поверь мне, Драко, мне это совсем не в тягость, – сказал Блейз. Он оседлал Драко и поцеловал его. – И ты же любишь меня, правда?

–  _ Теперь  _ люблю.

Блейз ухмыльнулся.

– Итак, – сказал он, – продолжаем.

На шестом году Драко с ума сходил по Блейзи. Если это случилось бы тогда, он бы наверное совсем свихнулся. И сейчас он не собирался отказывать Блейзи – он был двадцатидвухлетним парнем, в конце концов, и секс был сексом. Но хоть Блейз и был великолепным, и с ним было просто потрясающе, Драко очень чётко помнил о двух вещах, пока они трахались. Первая: Пэнси была права. Он влюбился в Гарри Поттера. Вторая: ему было слишком, слишком плохо, чтобы кончить.

Он никогда не переспит с Гарри, осознал он, пока Блейз двигался под ним, и это осознание подкрепилось жесточайшей головной болью. Кровь капнула Блейзи на спину.

– Ебать, – сказал Драко.

– Да, сильнее, – сказал Блейз.

– Нет, у меня идёт кровь из носа, – сказал Драко. Он вытащил и откинул голову назад. Блейз передал ему салфетки.

– Ты в порядке?

– Я распадаюсь на части.

– Мы можем заняться чем-нибудь другим? Я могу отсосать тебе, если хочешь.

Драко засмеялся, немного закашлявшись из-за своей собственной крови, и покачал головой.

– Я раньше никогда не спал с парнем, – сказал Блейз.

– А ты боец, – сказал Драко.

Блейз натянул боксеры.

– Это считается? Ты можешь вычеркнуть №15 из своего списка?

Драко повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Блейзи, который выглядел на удивление уязвимо.

– Это не совсем та любовь, которую я подразумевал, – сказал он. Блейз сел рядом с ним и прислонился лбом к плечу Драко.

– Лучше, чем ничего, да?

Драко лёг щекой ему на макушку.

– Могу поспорить, Рон Уизли не сделал бы этого для Гарри Поттера, – сказал Драко. –  _ О боже,  _ как болит голова.

Блейз взял голову Драко в руки и чуть надавил.

– Так лучше?

– Мерлин. Нет.

– Есть какое-нибудь обезболивающее зелье в ванной?

– Нет, я храню его для встречи с Гарри завтра.

– Это просто ужасно видеть тебя таким, Драко.

Драко свернулся в клубок на своей кровати и застонал, больше не в состоянии говорить. Он отдалённо осознавал, как Блейз уходит из комнаты, как он возвращается с Пэнси, как они разговаривают, как Пэнси гладит его по спине, но он не мог ответить. Он мог лишь издавать тихие звуки, которые иногда, казалось, облегчали его мучения на долю секунды. Ночь тянулась долго.


	9. №188. Банджи-джампинг. Что эти магглы ещё придумают?

Утром ему было лучше в физическом плане, но гораздо хуже в психологическом.

Он влюбился в Гарри. Все эти дни, проведённые с ним, пока они разговаривали без веса их прошлого, ломающего химию между ними, показали Драко человека, которого он искренне считал замечательным. Ему нравилась искренность Гарри, как легко он доверял Ламораку, как он с благодарностью следовал его советам. Драко нравилось, когда в нём нуждались, когда ему доверяли, когда в него верили. Ему нравилось быть  _ полезным.  _ Это прилагательное было так ему незнакомо. Драко нравилась доброта Гарри, его преданность Тедди, ему нравилось, что Гарри понимал его чувство юмора (по крайней мере, когда он был Ламораком), нравилось, как счастливо и легко он вступал с ним в шутливые споры и отвечал на шутки, даже направленные на него. Драко просто  _ нравился  _ Гарри. Он любил его.

Но Гарри ни за что в жизни, никогда не подумает о нём в таком плане.

Метка Смерти тяжело и отвратительно лежала на его руке.

Он надел один из своих маггловских костюмов. Он больше не был ему впору. Его тело заставляло его грустить. Он выбросил эту мысль из головы и с болью телепортировался к кинотеатру.

Семь сидел снаружи. Драко переживал, что его там не будет.

– Я в него влюбился, – сказал Драко. Семь поднял на него удивлённый взгляд.

– Откуда ты взялся?

– Магия, – мрачно ответил Драко. Он опустился на землю рядом с Семь и прижал колени к груди. – Я просто взял и влюбился в него, блять, можешь себе представить?

– В твоего друга-кретина?

– В того самого.

– Он приходил спрашивать про тебя, – сказал Семь. – Я рассказал ему, что ты дал мне семьдесят фунтов. Мне кажется, он не особо хорошего о тебе мнения.

– У меня не очень радужное прошлое, – сказал Драко. Он сделал паузу. – Однажды я почти убил его лучшего друга. Помимо всего остального.

– Судя по всему, тебе стоит найти кого-нибудь другого, чтобы влюбиться. Тебе ведь уже немного осталось, да?

Драко посмотрел в своё портмоне и достал четыре двадцати-фунтовые купюры.

– Пока не забыл, – сказал он и протянул из Семь.

– Спасибо, приятель.

– Я влюбился в него, а он не любит меня в ответ. Он никогда не полюбит меня в ответ.

– Ты так молод, – поражённо сказал Семь. – Мне кажется, я никогда не был так молод.

И вдруг весь мир переключился на юмор. Такое иногда случалось, начало происходить после того, как война кончилась.

– Могло быть и хуже, – радостно сказал Драко. – Мог бы существовать какой-нибудь, типа, магический рептилоидный волшебник-фашист, который заставлял бы меня пытать друзей моего отца.

Семь посмотрел на него с беспокойством во взгляде.

– Да? – сказал он. – Наверное, это было бы хуже?

Драко засмеялся.

– О, определённо хуже, – он смеялся и смеялся. – Только представь – Семь, только представь себе – если бы мне пришлось либо убить кого-то, либо самому быть убитым. Это было бы  _ настолько хуже,  _ чем любить Гарри Поттера.

– Ты такой странный пацан, Драко.

Драко закрыл глаза.

– Да как ты смеешь, – слабо сказал он. – Чтобы ты знал, меня высоко ценят за мою нормальность. Очень высоко, скажу я тебе.

– Сигаретку? – предложил Семь, очевидно не зная, что сказать.

Драко снова засмеялся.

– И заработать рак? Да  _ ни в жизнь. _

– Ты в порядке, приятель?

– Порядок, порядок, – сказал Драко. – У меня прошла голова, это такое великолепное чувство. Просто дай мне полежать у тебя на плече, ладно?

Он не стал ждать ответа. Его голова упала на плечо Семь, и Драко уснул. Это произошло так мгновенно, что он практически не осознал, что это вообще случилось, как он уже проснулся.

– Драко, – позвал Семь, тряся его за плечо. – Давай, приятель, просыпайся.

Драко открыл свои сонные глаза.

– Хм?

– Уже час прошёл. Просто решил проверить, что ты тут не умер на мне.

– Мне пора идти, – сказал Драко. Семь помог ему подняться. – Возможно, мы с тобой больше не увидимся, – он склонил голову. – Это тяжело. Я не ожидал, что будет так тяжело.

– Выше нос, – сказал Семь. – Ты ещё здесь.

Драко кивнул.

– Верно, – сказал он. – Верно. Это много что значит.

Они с Семь пожали друг другу руки.

– Ты уверен насчёт денег? – спросил Семь. Драко кивнул.

– Спасибо, что послушал моё нытьё, – сказал он и телепортировался, в жопу положение о секретности.

***

Гарри с геометрической прогрессией становился одержим Ламораком Тужуром.

– Лам сказал…

– Гарри. Мы  _ знаем,  _ что сказал Лам. Ты уже восемь раз нам рассказал, – перебил Рон. – Просто переспи с ним, и дело с концом.

– Знаете, я почти что уверен, что ему нравятся парни, – сказал Гарри, как будто он передавал важную новую информацию, а не просто озвучивал свою любимую теорию уже в третий раз за вечер в этом пабе.

– Я не могу не отметить, что ваши с ним отношения не могут продвинуться дальше, пока он не расскажет тебе чуть больше о себе, – сказала Гермиона.

– Да, – согласился Гарри. – Я знаю. Я знаю, – он сделал паузу. – Я думаю, что он может врать, что он натурал.

Рон застонал в свой стакан.

Луна тоже не особо ему помогала.

– Прости, Гарри. Он очень скрытный человек.

– Я просто хочу узнать о нём чуть больше. Он учился в Хогвартсе?

– Тебе придётся спросить у него, Гарри, – Луна уставилась на него своими большими круглыми глазами. – Но у него доброе сердце. И ему сейчас нелегко. Попытайся не забывать об этом.

– Да, – сказал Гарри. – Я знаю, что в последнее время ему не очень хорошо. Сейчас все, чёрт возьми, болеют. Ты слышала, что Драко Малфой  _ умирает? _

– Да, – спокойно ответила Луна. – Он сказал мне.

– Он  _ сказал  _ тебе? Когда?

– О, сто лет назад, – сказала Луна. – Мы довольно хорошие друзья, знаешь.

– Он держал тебя в плену в своём поместье целый год!

– Мы оставили это в прошлом. Он написал мне такое хорошее письмо после войны.

Гарри фыркнул.

– Да, я тоже такое получил.

_ Дорогой Поттер, _

_ Пришло время для твоего письма с извинениями; пристегни ремень. _

_ Прости: _

  1. _За то, что смеялся над тем, что у тебя умерли родители. Это был удар ниже пояса, честно говоря._
  2. _За то, что пытался вышвырнуть тебя из школы на первом году, да и на каждом году после этого, хоть ты и не всегда это замечал. Многие мои схемы так и не выгорели._
  3. _За то, что оделся дементором и пришёл так на твой матч, хотя это было объективно уморительно._
  4. _За то, что сделал те значки на четвёртом году, хотя опять же, это было довольно смешно. Может, ты пока что этого не видишь. Поживём увидим!_
  5. _Возможно, мне не стоило так часто трепаться о тебе с прессой на четвёртом году. Видишь ли, в то время я считал, что нет ничего лучше, чем увидеть своё имя в газетах, так что для меня это казалось относительно безобидным пранком, если сравнивать его с другими. Теперь же, когда моё собственное имя мелькает в газетах довольно часто (и что уж говорить о том, что они никогда не выбирают те фотографии, что я им посылаю, на которых мои волосы выглядят без изъяна), я чувствую укол вины из-за своей мимолётной дружбы с Ритой Скитер._
  6. _За то, что был немного, как бы это сказать, бестактным? С таким вещами, как риск, что Гермиона Грейнджер могла быть убита наследником Слизерина, или с преждевременной кончиной Седрика Диггори. В качестве объяснения я могу предложить лишь тот факт, что так уж сложилось, что я верил в то, что я смешной. Не смейся, теперь я знаю лучше._
  7. _За Инквизиторский Отряд. Оглядываясь назад, я могу сказать, что это было немного по-ублюдски, да?_
  8. _За События Войны, Включая В Себя Весь Шестой Год._



_ Я полагаю, это охватывает основные моменты. Буду счастлив пресмыкаться дальше с твоего позволения. Спасибо за спасение мира и т.д. _

_ Искренне, _

_ Драко Л. Малфой _

– О, так ты знаешь, – сказала Луна. – Что он провёл последние пару лет в самоанализе.

– Это совсем не то, что я понял из его письма.

Луна посмотрела на него со странным выражением лица.

– Ты не должен путать его чувство юмора с чёрствостью, – сказала она.

– Слушай, я здесь не для того, чтобы разговаривать про Драко Малфоя. Я здесь, чтобы спросить про Ламорака.

Луна лишь снова покачала головой.

– Я сказала тебе всё, что могу, Гарри.

***

Но Гарри сходил с ума. Он практически постоянно думал о Ламораке. Он хотел целовать его и касаться его так сильно, что это казалось помешательством. Он никогда ни к кому такого не чувствовал прежде. 

Когда он пришёл в их кофейню на следующий день, там было неожиданно много народу. Ламорак стоял около барной стойки и искал взглядом свободный столик. Свободных не было.

– Давай просто пойдём ко мне? – предложил Гарри. – Это близко.

Ламорак заколебался.

– Я не пытаюсь… подкатить к тебе или что-то такое, – поспешно добавил Гарри.

– Нет, я знаю, просто это личное, понимаешь? Я не хочу, чтобы ты потом пожалел, что показал мне.

Гарри поднял брови.

– Расслабься, Лам, ладно? Просто пойдём выпьем чаю.

– Ну ладно, – сказал Ламорак.

***

Ламораку было явно некомфортно в Гриммолд-Плейс. Он постоянно оглядывался по сторонам, как будто он узнавал это место, а затем вообще быстро опустил взгляд себе на руки.

– Как ты? – спросил Гарри. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Сегодня хорошо, спасибо, – сказал Ламорак. – Со мной всё хорошо. Ночка выдалась странная.

– Что случилось?

– Поругался с одним другом, переспал с другим.

Гарри сделал глоток слишком горячего чая и обжёг горло.

– Оу, ясно, – сказал он. Ламорак бросил на него понимающий взгляд.

– Это было ошибкой, – сказал он. – Мы не закончили.

– Оу, ясно, – гораздо радостней сказал Гарри. – Ты в порядке? Из-за чего вы поругались?

Ламорак покачал головой.

– Пас.

– Лам…

– Не надо, Гарри. Пожалуйста.

– Да, хорошо, – сказал Гарри.

После этого наступила неловкая тишина.

– Знаешь, что грустно во всей этой истории с Драко Малфоем? – сказал Гарри, чтобы сменить тему. Ламорак не ответил, так что Гарри продолжил.

– Он на условном сроке, так что он не может путешествовать. Ему никогда не доведётся поехать в Петра или Каир. Он всегда хотел там побывать.

– ...Откуда ты это знаешь?

– Все знают, что он на условном сроке.

– Нет, – сказал Ламорак. – Я хочу сказать, откуда ты знаешь насчёт Петра и Каира?

– О, – сказал Гарри. Сказать по правде, он не знал, откуда. Это просто было частью его склада информации о Малфое, вроде той, какой чай любит Малфой (хотя он бросил кофеин из-за своей болезни), какая еда ему нравится, дата его рождения. Подобные вещи. Нормальные вещи. – Все знают это про Малфоя. Это, типа, общеизвестная информация о Драко.

Ламорак не выглядел убеждённым. Гарри решил продолжить.

– Ещё я думал о том, что он всё время приглашает меня на свидания. Я думал, что он делает это, типа, чтобы выбесить свою маму или что-то такое, или просто чтобы доказать что-то; я не знаю. Но мне кажется, что это желание из его грёбаного списка желаний. Я думаю, что он может на самом деле  _ хотеть  _ пойти со мной на свидание!

– Ты довольно много о нём говоришь, Гарри.

Гарри игриво пошевелил бровями.

– Ты ревнуешь к Драко, Лам?

Ламорак смеялся так сильно и так долго, что это спровоцировало кошмарную череду кашля. Гарри пришлось набрать ему стакан воды.

– Такого раньше никогда не было, – печально сказал Ламорак.

– Ты в порядке?

– Да, – сказал Ламорак. – Слушай, может, тебе стоит сходить с Драко на свидание. Посмотреть, может, из этого что-то выйдет.

Гарри покачал головой.

– Он мне не интересен. Есть разница между тем, когда тебе нравится кто-то, и когда ты его просто жалеешь.

Ламорак быстро улыбнулся Гарри болезненной улыбкой.

– Хороший аргумент, – сказал он. Он бросил взгляд на свои часы. – Мне пора идти.

– Ладно, – с разочарованием сказал Гарри. Он проводил Ламорака до камина. Он не совсем понимал, что он сказал не так. Ламорак, что, хотел, чтобы Гарри начал встречаться с Драко и отстал от него?

Когда они добрались до камина, Гарри вдруг осознал, что они были одни и стояли так близко друг к другу, как никогда раньше.

– Ты мне очень нравишься, Лам, – прошептал Гарри. – Я знаю, что тебе этого не хочется, но это правда.

Ламорак резко выдохнул и прислонился лбом к его лбу.

– Ты лучшее событие моей недели, Гарри.

Гарри улыбнулся. Их носы соприкоснулись, а затем их губы, потому что Ламорак поцеловал его. Ламорак! Ламорак поцеловал его! Гарри жадно поцеловал его в ответ, но это закончилось слишком быстро, до того, как Гарри был готов.

– Дерьмо, – сказал Ламорак. – Мне так жаль. Я не хотел пользоваться положением.

–  _ О чём  _ ты вообще? Я несколько месяцев сходил с ума от желания тебя поцеловать!

– Ты столького обо мне не знаешь, – сказал Ламорак, отстраняясь от него, его пальцы нервно теребили пуговицы его рубашки. – Это несправедливо по отношению к тебе.

– Лам, – сказал Гарри, сжимая рукой плечо Ламорака. – Я тебя знаю. Я уважаю тебя. Ты не можешь рассказать мне совершенно ничего такого, чтобы изменить это.


	10. №141. Проколоть бровь…?

– Ты не можешь рассказать мне совершенно ничего такого, чтобы изменить это, – закончил Драко.

Собравшиеся Слизеринцы с ума посходили. Пэнси начала сосаться с Асторией. Блейз поцеловал Драко в губы. Миллисент начала издавать низкие завывающие звуки. 

– Я так и знала! – закричала Дафна.

– И что ты сказал после этого? – с энтузиазмом спросила Пэнси.

– Я вернулся сюда, чтобы рассказать вам, ребята, – сказал Драко.

Опустилась мёртвая тишина.

– Ты  _ что?  _ – спросила Миллисент.

– Я запаниковал, выпалил что-то про другие планы и покинул объект.

Собравшиеся Слизеринцы очень громко высказали своё неодобрение.

– Я знаю! – сказал Драко, уворачиваясь от тапочка, который Миллисент запустила в его голову. – Я знаю!

– Когда ты собираешься ему рассказать? – спросила Пэнси.

– Я не… я не знаю, расскажу ли вообще, – сказал Драко.

Последовала пауза. Пэнси поднялась на ноги.

– Ладно. Все на выход. Сейчас же.

И хоть остальные протестовали, Пэнси была непреклонна, и дело дошло до того, что она вытащила Блейзи из комнаты за ноги (Астория помогла).

Когда они все ушли, Пэнси закрыла дверь изнутри и наложила несколько чар для конфиденциальности, прежде чем повернуться к нему.

– Объясни, – сказала она.

– Этого никогда не случится, Пэнс, – сказал Драко, опускаясь на кровать. – Он никогда не полюбит меня как Драко Малфоя. Он знает, что я изменился. И для него это не имеет значения. Я могу рассказать ему, но это не спасёт мою жизнь – это только сломает его.

Только тот, кто знает Пэнси очень хорошо, смог бы понять, как ей было тяжело, в каком она на самом деле была стрессе. Ее голос был спокойным и ровным.

– Каким образом это его сломает?

– Потому что тогда… его друг Ламорак умрёт. А он уже и без того потерял слишком много людей, Пэнс.

– Я тоже теряла людей, – сказала Пэнси низким голосом.

– Я могу заставить его поверить, что Ламорак вернулся во Францию или что-то типа того.

– Это глупо, и ты это знаешь.

– Это уже и так очень тяжело! – воскликнул Драко, громче, с меньшим контролем, чем он намеревался это сделать. Он заставил себя успокоиться. – Это и так тяжело – умирать, да ещё и с безответной любовью, да ещё и с болью. Это и так тяжело, даже без его отказа.

Пэнси села рядом с ним и обняла его за плечи.

– Если есть хоть один малюсенький шанс, Драко, то ты обязан ему рассказать. Ради меня. Ради твоей мамы.

– Я не думаю, что такой шанс есть, – зарыдал Драко, и он больше не мог этого скрывать. Его голос не был нормальным. Он не был в порядке. – Я не… я не хочу умирать, Пэнси, я не хочу, мне так страшно, мне так…

Он больше не мог говорить. Он рыдал и рыдал в руках Пэнси, и она не сказала ни слова о том, как нудно он себя вёл.

***

Позже этим днём, когда они лежали в кровати вместе и обсирали новую стрижку Дафны, Драко извинился.

– Мне просто кошмарно стыдно, – сказал он.

– Из-за твоих рыданий или из-за того, что ты уже сто лет не менял постельное бельё?

– Я менял его меньше недели назад!

– Ага, рассказывай.

– Я само олицетворение чистоты.

Пэнси убрала волосы с его лица. Они стали тоньше, хуже, чем были раньше.

– Тебе же не стыдно на самом деле, да?

Было темно, так что он мог сказать правду.

– Я не хотел терять самоконтроль подобным образом.

Он почувствовал, как Пэнси кивнула.

– Я расскажу всё Гарри, если ты сам не расскажешь, – сказала она.

Драко не был удивлён. Он ожидал чего-то подобного.

– У меня ещё осталось три месяца, – сказал он. – Мне пока что не обязательно ему говорить, – может, к тому времени, как Гарри узнает, Драко будет слишком плохо, чтобы заметить разбитое сердце.

– Меньше трёх месяцев. У тебя кончается время, Драко.

– Дай мне ещё один месяц.

– Ладно, – согласилась Пэнси. – И взамен тебе придётся сказать Дафне, что ее стрижка похожа на мохнатый шлем.

– Это не совсем верно, – сказал Драко. – Что-то в форме ее стрижки делаёт ее немного похожей на ленивца.

– Да! Прямо как ленивец!

– Они довольно милые, ленивцы, – сказал Драко, пытаясь быть справедливым.

– Верно, но я бы не захотела трахнуть ленивца, – сказала Пэнси.

– О, в отличие от меня.  _ №3. Трахнуть ленивца. _

– Ленивцы по всему миру будут рады твоей смерти.

– Боги, Пэнси, я же не монстр. Только чувственное добровольное ленивое сношение.

– И на этой ноте я ухожу спать.

– Останься, – попросил Драко, прежде чем смог остановить себя. Теперь он часто просыпался по ночам и чувствовал себя некомфортно  _ существующим. _

Пэнси, потому что она была идеальна, ничего не сказала. Она лишь легла обратно, сказала “тогда спокойной ночи” и уснула.

***

– И потом он просто ушёл? – спросила Гермиона.

– Да, – ответил Гарри. – Сказал что-то о том, что он не хочет пользоваться положением, и потом просто сбежал.

– Что за странный чувак, – сказал Рон.

– Я попытался отправить ему сову, но не смог его найти.

– Может, Ламорак – это не его настоящее имя, – предположила Гермиона.

– Да, может быть, – вздохнул Гарри. – Наверное, я увижу его на следующем приёме у Луны.

– Попытайся выкинуть это из головы, Гарри, – сказала Гермиона.

Так Гарри и сделал. Он вернулся на работу и приступил к своему личному заданию: укоротить условный срок Драко Малфоя.

Драко стало гораздо хуже. Он до сих пор приходил к Тедди и Андромеде, но он проводил всё время, лёжа на диване. Гарри начал приходить одновременно с ним, чтобы он мог играть с Тедди поблизости. Он знал, что Драко было приятно слышать Тедди, пускай даже он больше не мог развлекать его самостоятельно.

– Я хочу есть, – резко объявил Тедди. – Я хочу изюм, – он поднялся и вышел из комнаты.

Драко тихо засмеялся на диване.

– Изюм, – сказал он. – А он действительно берёт от жизни всё.

Гарри подошёл и сел на пол рядом с диваном.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Просто кошмарно, – сказал Драко. – Я хочу отрезать себе голову, она так сильно болит.

– Сомневаюсь, что это поможет.

– Это может решить пару моих проблем.

– Но потом будет такой бардак.

– Тоже верно, – сказал Драко с тихим смешком. – Не хотелось бы причинять никому неудобства.

Гарри не совсем понимал, почему он это сделал. Он совершенно этого не планировал. Но он протянул руку, взял ладонь Драко в свою и сжал.

Драко сжал руку в ответ.

– Если я могу что-то сделать, то ты же мне скажешь, да? – сказал Гарри.

Драко начал смеяться, затем начал кашлять, таким ужасным хрипящим звуком, как будто ему было больно.

– Спасибо, Поттер, – сказал он хриплым голосом, когда снова смог заговорить. – Ты не позовёшь мою маму?

– Конечно, – сказал Гарри и отправился позвать ее с кухни.

***

Гарри очень тщательно подбирал одежду на следующий приём Луны, но ему можно было не заморачиваться. Ламорака там не было.

– Ему что-то помешало прийти, – сказала Луна.

Гарри подумал, что он знает, что именно ему помешало: его переживания из-за поцелуя с Гарри. Учитывая, что они всегда лично строили совместные планы, Гарри остался не у дел. Он удвоил свои усилия укоротить условный срок Драко.

И с этим тоже успехов не было. Кингсли был решительно убеждён, что им нужно придерживаться правил. Но Гарри всё-таки капал ему на мозг, пока Кингсли не согласился на то, что Драко можно будет выехать из страны на один день под надзором мракоборца.

Это было лучше, чем ничего.

Драко выглядел отличительно несчастно, когда Гарри нашёл его у Андромеды этим днём. Тедди был с Андромедой на кухне, и Драко сидел один наверху, свернувшись где-то под восьмью одеялами.

– Как дела, Драко?

– Тедди меня боится, – сказал Драко.

– Нет, не боится.

– Боится. Я здесь чуть не выхаркал свои лёгкие, и он зарыдал и поспешно скрылся как войска союзников в Дюнкерке.

– Ему просто не нравится видеть, как ты страдаешь.

Это, похоже, ничуть не приободрило Драко.

– Тогда мне не стоит так очевидно это демонстрировать. Сократ всегда был обаятельным, даже когда болел.

Гарри застыл на месте. 

– Что ты сейчас сказал?

Драко бросил на него резкий взгляд.

– Только не говори мне, что ты не знал этот анекдот, Поттер, – протянул он, вдруг ни с того ни с сего превратившись в агрессивного аристократа. – Любой образованный человек знает Сократа и его стоицизм.

– Нет, я… я знал его, – медленно сказал Гарри. Драко попытался сесть прямо, и его захватил очередной приступ ужасного кашля. Он прижал к губам платок, и когда он закончил, он весь был устряпан рубиновыми каплями крови. Драко с интересом их осмотрел.

– Это не может быть хорошим знаком, – отметил он, показывая Гарри платок, и драматично распахнул глаза. – Ты знаешь, мне кажется, я, возможно, не совсем здоров?

Гарри засмеялся, и лицо Драко стало мягче от удовольствия.

– У меня есть хорошие новости для тебя, – сказал Гарри.

– О?

– Я получил разрешение, чтобы ты покинул страну. Только на один день, и мне придётся отправиться с тобой, но всё же. Что ты хочешь увидеть? Каир или Петра? Я сомневаюсь, что мы успеем и то, и другое.

Драко уставился на него пустым взглядом.

– Ты что?

– Я просто поболтал с Кингсли, это ерунда, правда, – соврал Гарри. Это стоило ему, на самом деле, довольно больших усилий.

– И ты пойдёшь со мной?

– Это было одним из условий.

– Ты, что, приглашаешь меня на свидание, Поттер? – с сарказмом спросил Драко. Гарри сделал глубокий вдох.

– Конечно.

– Что?

– Это же есть в твоём списке желаний, да? Пойти со мной на свидание?

Взгляд Драко стал жёстче.

– Что-то вроде того. Мило с твоей стороны сжалиться надо мной, Поттер.

Гарри не стал заморачиваться и отрицать это.

– Итак, Петра или Каир?

– Петра, – сказал Драко. – Только как можно скорей. Я не знаю, сколько ещё я смогу… ну, вообще что-то делать.

– Завтра? 

– Это свидание, – сказал Драко. – Берегись, Поттер, я невероятно… – он откашлял ещё немного крови, – ...соблазнителен.

– Я буду начеку, – со смехом сказал Гарри.

***

Пэнси попыталась привести его волосы в порядок, и Астория настояла, чтобы он принял зелье, подавляющее кашель, несмотря на то, что с каждым новым разом, когда он его принимал, оно действовало всё меньше и меньше.

– Тебе больше не подходит твоя одежда, – сказала Пэнси.

Драко пожал плечами. Из него исходила неприятная нетерпеливая энергия, которая была очень похожа на тревожность.

– Ну, ты до сих пор красивый, – сказала Астория. – В измождённом нездоровом смысле.

– Может, мне стоит проколоть бровь, – сказал Драко.

– Она не заживёт, – сказала Пэнси, что было правдой. Имунная система Драко теперь была такой ничтожной, что даже порез бумагой заживал несколько недель.

– Я собрала себе сумку с зельями, – сказала Астория. – Бодрящее, ещё немного подавителя кашля, зелье от головной боли, общее обезболивающее…

– Я уезжаю только на один день. Я не собираюсь открывать свою аптеку.

– Просто возьми, – сказала Астория.

– Спасибо, – сказал Драко. Он нахмурился. – Не особо мне хочется приближаться к портключу.

– Как твоя магическая чувствительность?

– Хуже, чем когда-либо. Ну разве я не хорош в молчаливом страдании?

– Если под молчаливым ты подразумеваешь постоянное непрерывное нытьё, – сказала Пэнси. Камин вспыхнул зелёным ( _ “Блядское всё,”  _ выругался Драко сквозь сжатые зубы), и Гарри вышел к ним.

– Привет, – сказал он. – О, привет, Пэнси, Астория.

Пэнси и Астория кивнули ему в ответ. Его улыбка поникла при виде их закрытых мосек.

– Ладно, эм, готов идти? У меня с собой портключ.

Драко поднялся, взял свою сумку с зельями и кивнул.

– Я готов, – сказал он.


	11. №20. Побывать в Сокровищнице Петра. В Сокровищнице! Где они хранили сокровища!

Драко уже очень долгое время не выглядел так хорошо. Он ходил по бледно-розовым зданиям, вырезанным из камня, с сияющими глазами, постоянно дёргая Гарри за рукав, чтобы рассказать ему какие-нибудь детали.

– Это храм Эль-Хазне, – восторженно сказал он. – Сокровищница! Она больше, чем я думал. Боже. Ничего подобного в Британии нет, совершенно ничего.

Виды были впечатляющими, но Гарри смотрел на Драко больше, чем на что-то другое. Драко летал по древнему городу с яростной радостью, которая заставляла Гарри стыдиться своей собственной апатии больше, чем когда-либо.

Но через пару часов Драко начал сдавать обороты.

– Не хочешь немного отдохнуть? – спросил Гарри.

– Нет, – угрюмо сказал Драко. – Но я думаю, мне придётся.

Они нашли одинокое небольшое здание и уселись на каменные ступени. Гарри принёс с собой сэндвичи. Драко разделал свой на части и очень, очень медленно съел ветчину.

– У меня нет аппетита, – объяснил он.

– Хочешь мою ветчину? – предложил Гарри. Драко развратно улыбнулся.

– Так вот как теперь это называет молодёжь?

Гарри засмеялся.

– Знаешь, я всегда считал, что ты был популярным в школе, потому что ты был богатым, и все боялись тебя из-за твоего отца. Мне никогда даже в голову не приходило, что ты можешь на самом деле быть забавным.

Драко бросил на него один долгий взгляд.

– Я _действительно_ был популярным, потому что я был богатым, и все боялись меня из-за моего отца. Я никому на самом деле не нравится тогда, кроме старых бедных Винса и Грэга.

– Но это изменилось, – сказал Гарри.

– Ну, Грэгу я точно больше не нравлюсь, – с сарказмом ответил Драко.

– Ты всегда мотаешься по приключениям со своими слизеринскими друзьями. Ты, похоже, очень им нравишься.

Драко пожевал ветчину с задумчивым выражением лица.

– У меня была хорошая жизнь, – сказал он. – Я был так уверен, что я умру в шестнадцать лет. Вместо этого я получил все эти лишние годы, и теперь я здесь, в Петра.

Гарри улыбнулся.

– Это чудесный взгляд на эту ситуацию.

– Я знаменит своей чудесностью, – объявил Драко.

– Я умер, знаешь. На войне.

– Прошу прощения?

Гарри объяснил ему всё про лес, про станцию, про Дамблдора. Драко казался особенно заинтересован в концепции прохождения “дальше”.

– Почему ты решил вернуться? – спросил он.

– Потому что я хотел много чего ещё сделать, – ответил Гарри, и Драко замолчал.

Драко хотел столько всего сделать. Гарри знал, что он никак не мог выполнить больше половины своего списка.

– Ты в этом не виноват, – сказал Драко. – Что меня прокляли.

– Я знаю, – удивлённо сказал Гарри.

– Это ничего бы не изменило, если бы ты сделал больше.

– Могло бы, – сказал Гарри. – Я мог бы публично тебя поддерживать или что-то такое.

– Ты поддержал. Ты свидетельствовал у меня на суде.

– Да, но… как-то общественно.

– Было не так-то просто спустить меня до приемлемого уровня кретинизма, – сказал Драко. – После войны я стал немного лучше, но я всё равно был мудаком, – нахмурился он. – Прости за то письмо. Я должен был… оно было искренним, знаешь. Но мне тяжело… говорить то, что я хочу сказать, иногда…

Казалось, он не мог подобрать слов.

– Луна сказала не путать твоё чувство юмора с чёрствостью, – сказал Гарри.

– Правда? – спросил Драко довольным голосом. – Ну, боюсь, чёрствость _и есть_ один из моих недостатков. Но я действительно хотел извиниться. В смысле… я хочу извиниться, – он опустил взгляд на свои руки. – Извини.

– Ты же знаешь, что я не пытался убить тебя на шестом году, да?

Драко неподвижно замер.

– Я осознал это недавно, – сказал он.

– Прости, – сказал Гарри. – У тебя остались шрамы, да?

Драко кивнул.

– Они начали заново открываться, потому что моя жизнь – это кошмар наяву.

– О боже!

– Да уж, – мрачно сказал Драко. – Ты уже завёлся?

Гарри засмеялся.

– Почти. Расскажи мне ещё о том, как мои ошибки преследовали тебя годами и причиняли тебе несказанную боль, и я наверняка кончу.

Драко закусил губу и сексуально застонал. Американский турист, проходящий мимо, остановился, чтобы посмотреть на них. Драко подмигнул, и турист поспешил убежать, возмущённый таким поведением. Гарри и Драко посмотрели друг на друга и рассмеялись.

– Спасибо, что делаешь это, – Драко указал рукой на каменное здание вокруг себя.

– Да, конечно, – сказал Гарри. – Я пытался заставить их сократить твой испытательный срок, но.

– Почему ты мне помогаешь? Это из-за Тедди?

– Нет, я… – Гарри застопорился. – Я не знаю; я просто захотел.

Драко уставился на него, затем медленно, нарочно закатал свой рукав. Метка Смерти сидела на его руке словно синяк. Она спровоцировала инстинктивную реакцию в Гарри, словно он увидел личинок, кишащих в мёртвом теле. Он вздрогнул и отвёл взгляд.

Драко снова опустил рукав рядом с ним и кивнул самому себе, будто он только что выиграл спор.

– Тебе не обязательно… – сказал Гарри. – Здесь жарко, ты можешь закатать рукава. Я знаю, что у тебя есть метка.

– Ты не должен смотреть на неё. Он убил твоих родителей.

Гарри не знал, что на это ответить, так что он попытался придумать, что ещё можно сказать.

– Почему ты вообще хотел пойти со мной на свидание?

– Чтобы ты без ума в меня влюбился, естественно, – легко сказал Драко. – Это работает?

Он быстро поднял взгляд на Гарри, и внезапно Гарри _понял._ Он видел этот взгляд уже много раз: в глазах девчонки, с которой его поставили в пару на подготовке для мракоборцев, в глазах целителя, к которой он ходил несколько лет, в глазах девушки, с которой он встречался почти полгода, когда ему было двадцать. Это был взгляд в глазах Джинни, когда он сказал ей, что им придётся расстаться, чтобы он мог отследить крестражи.

Драко Малфой был влюблён в него.

Гарри был наполнен жалостью и… разочарованием. Драко не знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы влюбиться в него. Люди постоянно влюблялись в Гарри, потому что он спас мир, но ему никогда не приходило в голову, что Драко может стать жертвой этой иллюзии. Но опять же, Драко всегда тянуло к могущественным людям. Возможно, было не так уж и удивительно, что он хотел то, что символизировал собой Гарри.

– Пока что не работает, нет, – тихо сказал Гарри.

– О, ну, дай этому время, – сказал Драко. – Если мы продолжим ходить на свидания ещё парочку лет, то ты наверняка потеряешь от меня голову.

– Давай ещё прогуляемся по городу? – предложил Гарри.

Драко кивнул, но когда он поднялся, он издал болезненный вскрик, и его руки взлетели к голове.

– О, – сказал он, и на мгновение он звучал так, будто он сейчас расплачется. – О, как больно!

– У тебя должно быть какое-то обезболивающее зелье, – сказал Гарри, лихорадочно принимаясь рыться в сумке с зельями.

– Я всё его выпил, – сказал Драко. – О, как больно!

Он прижал ладони к глазам.

– Драко, – испуганно сказал Гарри. – Что тебе нужно? Что я могу сделать?

– О боже, больно! – снова сказал Драко.

– Ты хочешь, ты хочешь воды? Садись. Ты в порядке?

Но Драко лишь стоял на месте, прижимая руки к глазам и повторяя “больно, о, как больно!”, пока Гарри не подумал, что он сойдёт с ума от бесполезности.

– Давай я заберу тебя домой, – сказал Гарри, и эти слова, похоже, достучались до Драко.

– Но мы не посмотрели даже половины, – сказал он натянутым от боли голосом. – У меня никогда не будет второго шанса, и мы не посмотрели даже половины!

– Я не знаю, что делать, – дико сказал Гарри.

Драко сделал несколько глубоких рваных вдохов и медленно опустил руки от лица.

– Давай вернёмся домой, – сказал он.

– Ты… ты уверен?

Драко отчаянно обвёл взглядом всё вокруг себя, как будто он пытался зафиксировать красоту каменного города в своей голове, и кивнул.

– Как твоя голова?

– Боль приходит волнами, – сказал Драко. – Она немного спала, но она вернётся обратно ещё сильнее.

– Ладно, тогда я отведу тебя домой, – Гарри начал доставать портключ из кармана, но затем остановился. – Хочешь, чтобы я тебя поцеловал?

Драко, казалось, боролся с собой несколько секунд (и Гарри мог легко представить, как его гордость спорила с его желанием), прежде чем кивнуть.

– Ладно, – сказал Гарри. Он положил руки на пояс Драко, склонил голову и поцеловал его.

Поцелуй был гораздо приятней, чем он ожидал. Драко был хорош в этом, осознал он. Это ощущалось чем-то знакомым, комфортным. Драко отстранился первым.

– Голова снова начинает болеть, – сказал он, не встречаясь с Гарри глазами. – Нам стоит идти.

***

Это было предельно ясно, что кто-то неправильно спрогнозировал количество времени, оставшееся у Драко. Он провёл следующие несколько дней в агонии, сжимая голову и просто желая, чтобы это закончилось. В итоге Блейз и Миллисент дали ему опиум. Боль осталась, но она была отдалённой, как будто она маячила на другом конце долгого тоннеля. Этого стало достаточной отстрочкой для Пэнси и его мамы, чтобы отвезти его в Святой Мунго. 

– У него должно оставаться ещё два месяца, – сказала Пэнси целителю.

– Это было приблизительно оценкой, – ответил целитель, накладывая диагностирующие чары. Драко был радостным, его глаза были стеклянными, он то возвращался, то уплывал из реальности. – Я бы не дал ему больше месяца. Его состояние быстро ухудшается.

Целитель дал ему флаконы с сильным обезболивающим, но предупредил Пэнси и его маму (Драко был не в состоянии воспринимать предупреждения очень серьёзно), что его эффект будет уменьшаться с каждым разом.

Он принял его этим же днём, когда опиум выветрился из организма.

Это было чудом. В то время как опиум затуманивал его рассудок, магическое обезболивающее заставляло его чувствовать себя… не совсем целым, но хотя бы таким, каким он был два месяца назад. Он снова мог трезво думать, и с восстановившимся сознанием он знал, что ему стоит сделать дальше.

У него не было способов связаться с Гарри в качестве Ламорака, так что он отправился к Луне. Он поехал на метро, переписываясь с Джеком, когда у него была связь, чтобы убить время. (Книги были вне зоны досягаемости. Он прочитал двадцать из пятидесяти запланированных. Он пытался об этом не думать.)

_Драко: Я болею_

_Джек: чел это херово_

_Драко: Да уж_

_Джек: 1 раз меня вывернуло на моего отца_

_Драко: Что значит вывернуло_

_Джек: лол_

***

Луна была рада его видеть. Ему было слишком плохо, чтобы прийти на последнее мероприятие, и она рассказала ему всё, пока набирала ему стакан горячей воды с лимоном. Он окинул взглядом ее уютную кухню, гадая, увидит ли он ее снова. Он провёл здесь столько приятных часов за последние несколько месяцев, планируя вечеринки.

– Ты выглядишь лучше, – сказала она.

– Мне хуже, – честно сказал Драко. – Я больше не смогу планировать приёмы.

– О, – сказала Луна. – Мне так жаль.

– Я хотел обсудить, что случится… после.

– Да, конечно.

– Я хочу, чтобы приёмы продолжались. Я предлагаю тебе нанять профессионального организатора. Я составил список рекомендаций насчёт них. Ещё я записал кое-какие идеи насчёт мероприятий и несколько локаций, которые ты могла бы арендовать, списки гостей…

Он передал ей ежедневник. Он был наполнен вечеринками, на которых он никогда не сможет побывать.

– Спасибо, – сказала Луна. – Я тебе тоже кое-что приготовила.

Она подала ему поистине ужасающий шарф, сделанный из крышек от старых бутылок. Он взял его как змею и попытался улыбнуться.

– Спасибо, – вежливо сказал он и повесил его себе на шею. _Главное – внимание,_ напомнил он себе.

– Я всем расскажу, какой ты замечательный, Драко, – сказала Луна. – Я могу начать сейчас, если хочешь.

– Нет, – сказал Драко. – Нет, подожди до конца. Спасибо.

– Гарри будет по тебе скучать, – мягко сказала Луна.

– Он будет скучать по Ламораку, – сказал Драко. Он поёрзал со своими крышками. – Я собираюсь рассказать ему сейчас.

– Это очень смело с твоей стороны.

– Ну, ты же меня знаешь. Храбрец Драко Малфой.

Луна серьёзно кивнула.

– Да, – сказала она.

– Я думал перенестись по дымолёту в его дом отсюда.

– Разве дымолёт тебе не вредит?

– Сейчас я смогу это выдержать, я думаю.

Луна помогла ему зачаровать себя в Ламорака. Он почувствовал, как его тело увеличивается и наполняется плотью – Ламорак не истощился от болезни так, как Драко. Чары причиняли боль.

– Я увижу тебя снова? – спросила Луна.

– Я не особо люблю прощаться, – сказал Драко.

Луна крепко его обняла. Это было больно. Пэнси забинтовала его кровоточащие шрамы на груди, но они всё равно были чувствительными.

– Увидимся, Драко, – сказала Луна.

– Оставайся странной, Луна.

Она улыбнулась ему. Она всегда улыбалась. Это помогало; благодаря этому улыбнуться ей в ответ было легче.

Он ступил в камин и приготовился к волне боли.


	12. №38. Есть и пить как Генри, мать его, 8-ой.

Гарри просматривал какие-то старые дела в своей гостиной, когда Ламорак выступил из его камина.

– Лам!

– Привет, Гарри.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? Привет!

– Тебе сейчас удобно?

– Да, да, конечно, проходи, садись – тебе что-нибудь налить?

Ламорак нервно облизнул губы.

– А, эм, воды?

– Да, конечно, – сказал Гарри. Ламорак прошёл за ним на кухню. Он тревожно маячил у кухонного стола, теребя странный шарф из крышек от бутылок вокруг своей шеи.

– Это тебе Луна дала? – спросил Гарри.

– Мне нужно тебе кое-что рассказать, – сказал Ламорак.

– Слушай, мне жаль насчёт поцелуя, – сказал Гарри. Ламорак нахмурился и покачал головой.

– Нет, послушай, – сказал он, но затем начал кашлять. Это был самый худший кашель, что Гарри слышал от Ламорака. Вообще-то, подумал Гарри, он звучал как кашель Драко. Ламорак достал белый платок и прижал его к губам, кашляя и хрипя. Платок сразу же потемнел от тёмных коричневых пятен.

Луна дружила с ними обоими.

Сократ.

_ “Я не уверен, что я тот человек, с которым тебе стоит об этом говорить”,  _ когда Гарри использовал его, чтобы обработать свои чувства касательно того, что Драко умирает.

То, как его лицо побелело, когда Гарри описал, как Люциус Малфой был убит.

Тот факт, что Драко Малфой был влюблён в него, несмотря на то, что он не провёл с ним достаточно много времени, чтобы это имело какой-то смысл.

Драко Малфой, который закатал свой рукав, чтобы показать свою Метку Смерти, и кивнул самому себе, когда Гарри скривился.

_ “Дерьмо. Мне так жаль. Я не хотел пользоваться положением”,  _ когда Ламорак поцеловал его.

Гарри отрешённо гладил Ламорака? Драко? по спине, пока тот кашлял. Когда приступ начал ослабевать, Гарри подал ему стакан воды, который Ламорак – Драко – принял с благодарностью.

– Ты болен, – сказал Гарри.

– Да.

– Ты серьёзно болен.

– Да.

– Ты умираешь.

– Да.

Гарри сделал паузу.

– Драко, – сказал он. Глаза Ламорака распахнулись, и он кивнул.

Гарри достал палочку и наставил ее на Драко.

–  _ Фините Инкантатем,  _ – сказал он, и Ламорак растворился. Его тёмные волосы посветлели до платинового, стали тонкими и ломкими. Пигмент исчез с его глаз, оставляя после себя лишь серый цвет радужки и тёмные круги под глазами. Его лицо стало более острым, осунувшимся, красивым, его тело превратилось в ходячий скелет. Гарри знал, как выглядит Драко Малфой, но когда он наблюдал за тем, как он трансформируется от здорового человека до полумёртвого за считанные секунды, эти изменения стали ещё более кошмарными.

Драко уставился на палочку Гарри, его лицо напряглось от страха, и он, казалось, не мог дышать.

Гарри поспешно убрал палочку.

– Я не собираюсь тебя проклинать! – сказал он, но Драко всё равно никак не мог вздохнуть, хотя он очевидно пытался это сделать. Гарри выдвинул стул из-за стола и посадил на него Драко.

– Ты в порядке, – сказал он. – Прости, что напугал тебя.

Драко резко захватил ртом воздух, в его глазах плескалась паника. Гарри сел рядом с ним и положил ладонь на тощую дрожащую спину Драко.

– Ты в порядке, – повторил он и затем замолчал, позволяя Драко привести себя в порядок без торопливости. Но он продолжал гладить его вниз-вверх по спине, вверх-вниз, напоминая ему, что он рядом.

Наконец, дыхание Драко выровнялось.

– Ты злишься, – сказал он.

– Нет, – сказал Гарри. – Я растерян, но я не злюсь. Я говорил тебе: я доверяю тебе, Лам.

– Это не моё имя.

– Может, теперь это будет твоей кличкой.

– Не говори ерунды.

– Ты в порядке?

– Ты не злишься? – спросил Драко.

– Ты серьёзно думал, что я собирался проклясть тебя?

Драко кивнул. Гарри сжал ладони на его плечах и придвинул его ближе.

– Идиот, – сказал он. – Прости меня. Я не хотел тебя напугать.

– Ты не злишься?

– Не злюсь. Так, что, ты притворялся Ламораком, чтобы…?

– Я хотел собрать денег на благотворительность, – сказал Драко. – Но это было не так бескорыстно, как это звучит. Я хотел, чтобы люди хорошо относились к моей маме после моей смерти.

– Это  _ и есть  _ бескорыстно, – сказал Гарри.

Драко покачал головой, но ничего не сказал.

Всё сочувствие, что Гарри чувствовал по отношению к Драко, смешалось с тем, что он чувствовал к Ламораку, и теперь он был переполнен глубочайшим порывом защитить,  _ помочь.  _ Он прижался к Драко лбом.

– Значит, ты не злишься? – снова спросил Драко. Гарри поставил руке по обе стороны от Драко и склонил голову в его сторону.

– Нет, – твёрдо сказал он. – Разумеется, это усложняет мои чувства к тебе, но я не злюсь.

– Как усложняет? – спросил Драко, его взгляд метнулся на губы Гарри. Гарри прикоснулся большим пальцем к его губам.

– Это усложняет это. То, что ты мне нравишься.

– О, – сказал Драко.

– Я нравлюсь тебе уже какое-то время, да?

– Не будь занудой.

– Почему ты ничего не сделал? Как Ламорак?

Драко нахмурился и отстранился.

– Это было бы каким-то довольно сомнительным согласием, Поттер. Как бы ты себя чувствовал, если бы узнал, что ты переспал с пожирателем смерти?

– Сложно.

– И это ещё мягко сказано, – сказал Драко.

Осознание медленно оседало в Гарри.

– Ты, правда, скоро умрёшь.

– Я думал, что ты не будешь лично по мне скучать.

Гарри переминулся на ногах с дискомфортом.

– Я не это имел в виду.

– А что ты имел в виду?

– Я думал, что это объективно грустно, что ты умираешь, но мы не были, мы не были  _ близки.  _ Или, по крайней мере, я так думал, – Гарри потёрся щекой о плечо Драко. – Я не должен был обсуждать мои чувства об этом с тобой. Я не знал, что я делал.

Драко вздохнул.

– Всё нормально, Гарри, – он поднялся. – Слушай, сейчас всё начинает немного ускоряться, так что я не думаю, что увижу тебя снова.

– Что??

– Я наверняка буду прикован к кровати уже к концу недели. Я просто должен был рассказать тебе. Так что. Теперь я пойду. О, и кстати говоря, я тебя люблю. Ну ладно, всё, я пошёл, надо ещё столько всего посмотреть, столько всего сделать.

– Драко!

– Это твой дымолётный порошок? Не возражаешь, если я использую немного? Я использую немного.

– Драко, подожди.

Драко замер с рукой, полной дымолётного порошка.

– Да, Гарри? Ты тоже меня любишь?  _ Это _ ты хочешь сказать?

– Нет, – сказал Гарри. – Заткнись. Я думал, у тебя осталось два месяца.

– Похоже, что нет.

– Это всё происходит слишком быстро.

– Ты всегда был медленным.

– Заткнись!

– Я нравился тебе гораздо больше как Ламорак, – тихо сказал Драко.

– Я не… я… это всё, блять, просто сбивает с толку!

Драко вздохнул.

– Я знаю. Слушай, дай мне знать, если решишь, что ты любишь меня в ответ, ладно?

– Драко. Я не могу… у тебя было несколько месяцев, чтобы это всё осознать. Я не могу просто полюбить тебя ни с того ни с сего.

– Из-за Метки.

– Нет, – сказал Гарри. – Ну. Немного. Но из-за того, что ты  _ умираешь _ . На это нет… на это нет времени.

Драко посмотрел на него с нечитаемым выражением лица.

– Ясно, – сказал он. – Ты не можешь полюбить меня, потому что я умираю. Я умираю, потому что ты не можешь полюбить меня.

– Не будь таким драматичным, – сказал Гарри.

Драко скривился.

– Это бы много для меня значило, Гарри. Если бы ты позволил себе.

– Я даже не был уверен, любил ли я Ламорака, – беспомощно сказал Гарри.

Драко просто смотрел на него один долгий момент, затем кивнул.

– Этого я и ожидал, – тихо сказал он. – Так что. Не переживай из-за этого. В общем, прощай, Гарри.

– Не говори глупостей. Я приду навестить тебя.

– Ты не должен этого делать.

– Я хочу. Ты мне  _ нравишься,  _ Драко.

Драко улыбнулся.

– Ну, это уже что-то, – сказал он, прежде чем исчезнуть.

***

Пэнси бросила на него один взгляд и налила ему бокал виски.

– Немного экстремально, Пэнс. Я не собираюсь идти топиться.

– Просто сядь, выпей свой виски как хороший мальчик и расскажи мне, что случилось.

Драко сделал, как ему было сказано. Он всегда был довольно послушным, справедливости ради. И это не то качество, которое сослужило ему хорошую службу.

– Я всё ему рассказал, – сказал он.

– Всё?

– Ну, только не о проклятии.

– Почему? – спросил Блейз с другой стороны двери, где он подслушивал их разговор.

– Боже, – сказал Драко. – Когда я вырасту, я буду жить в большом доме совсем один и рассказывать секреты в безопасности.

Глаза Пэнси наполнились неожиданными слезами. Она быстро их сморгнула. Блейз открыл дверь, вошёл внутрь и уселся на пол рядом с кроватью Пэнси.

– Я бы выпил виски, Пэнси, дорогая, – сказал он. – К слову сказать, у тебя в комнате всегда был мини-бар? Нам уже пора начинать беспокоиться?

– Почему ты не рассказал ему о проклятии? – спросила Пэнси, как будто Блейз ничего не сказал. Он дополз до мини-бара и налил себе виски.

Драко пожал плечами.

– Потому что он переживает о том, как Гарри будет чувствовать себя из-за этого, разумеется, – сказала Астория из дверного проёма. – Можно Милли войти? Она  _ часами  _ сидела в коридоре под скрывающими чарами и ждала, пока ты вернёшься.

– Однажды я надеюсь стать репортёром, прямо как моя героиня, Рита Скитер, – сказала Милли, снимая с себя скрывающие чары и усаживаясь на кровать рядом с Драко. – Так, что, Поттер тебя любит?

– Нет, – бесцветно сказал Драко.

– И если ты расскажешь ему о проклятии, он не сможет влюбиться в тебя естественным способом, – сказала Пэнси.

– Конечно, – сказал Драко.

– Что более важно, – сказала Астория, – Гарри будет чувствовать себя ответственным за твою смерть, если он не сможет снять проклятие.

Драко допил остатки своего виски и протянул бокал Пэнси, чтобы она заново его наполнила.

– Разве тебе можно смешивать алкоголь с твоими лекарствами? – спросила Дафна, заходя в комнату Пэнси и принимаясь наливать всем джина с тоником.

– Да пошло оно, – сказал Драко одновременно с Пэнси, которая сказала:

– Я проверяла; мешать можно.

– По крайней мере, он тебя не вскрыл, – сказал Блейз. – Помнишь последний раз, когда ты показывал Поттеру свои чувства?

– Кто сказал что-то про чувства?

– Драко думает, что никто не знает, что он любит Поттера, – сказала Милли. – Он думает, что это большой секрет.

– Моё привидение будет вечно преследовать тебя, если ты не прикусишь язык, Милли. И это обоснованная угроза.

– Твоё обезболивающее зелье уже скоро выветрится, – сказала Пэнси. – Тебе нужно съесть что-нибудь, пока ты ещё можешь. Твоя мама останется на ночь, я сказала ей приходить к восьми.

Драко прислонился к ней.

– Какой же хорошей женой ты будешь, Пэнс.

Пэнси пихнула его и помогла ему подняться на ноги. Остальные остались в ее комнате, пока они прошли на кухню, где Драко уселся на кухонной стойке, и Пэнси стала рыться по шкафам.

– Яйца?

Драко содрогнулся.

– Тост?

Драко содрогнулся.

– Драко. Ты не можешь есть одно лишь яблочное пюре.

– Это единственная еда, от которой мне не хочется проблеваться.

– Съешь варёное яйцо.

– Я не могу. Наложи ещё одно питательное заклинание.

Пэнси вздохнула, наложила на него заклинание (оно обожгло его совсем чуть-чуть благодаря обезболивающему) и подала ему миску яблочного пюре.

– Он ещё может влюбиться в тебя, – сказала она, подавая ему ложку. Драко опустил миску и спрыгнул со стойки, чтобы он мог взять ее за локти.

– Пэнс, – сказал он. – Не надо, это… это несправедливо.

– Он может! Как он воспринял новости? Когда ты рассказал ему, что ты Ламорак?

– Он нормально это воспринял, но это не значит… он слышал плохие новости ещё до того, как у него зубы резаться начали!

– Даже не смей сдаваться, Драко Малфой. Подумай о своей маме. Подумай обо мне.

– Я  _ устал  _ надеяться!

Пэнси в шоке закрыла рот. Драко сделал несколько успокаивающих вдохов, прежде чем снова заговорить, и это сработало. Его голос был нормальным.

– Ты можешь надеяться, если хочешь. Но перестань просить этого от меня. Это… от этого только тяжелей, – он смахнул прядь волос со своего лица. – Боже, приближение смерти делает меня таким  _ нудным.  _ Я хотя бы ещё смешной?

– Ну,  _ выглядишь  _ ты смешно, – слабо сказала Пэнси.

– 2/10, очень слабая шутка, неоригинальная и непродуманная. Два балла за хороший комический выбор времени, – сказал Драко.

– Ешь своё яблочное пюре. 

К тому времени, как он закончил, по его голове снова начала долбить тупая боль. Обезболивающее начинало выветриваться.  _ По крайней мере,  _ подумал он, прежде чем боль стала слишком сильной,  _ скоро я совсем не смогу думать. _


	13. №257. Научиться вышивать. А почему нет?

Рон и Гермиона уставились на него в потрясённой тишине.

– Скажите что-нибудь, – сказал Гарри.

– Но ты же любишь Ламорака, – сказал Рон.

– Я почти в него влюбился, да, – сказал Гарри.

– Тебе никто не нравился так сильно после Джинни, – сказала Гермиона.

– Это забавно, но это не особо мне помогает, учитывая, что Ламорак одновременно и Драко Малфой в тайне, и находится на грани смерти.

– Он не может до сих пор тебе нравиться теперь, когда ты знаешь, что он обманывал тебя всё это время, – сказал Рон.

– Но в этом-то и дело! – сказал Гарри, меряя шагами гостиную Рона и Гермионы. – Он меня  _ не обманывал. _ Он носил маскировку по совершенно обоснованным причинам, а я просто умудрился в него влюбиться! Я обдумал это уже тысячу раз. Ни разу такого не было, чтобы он попытался как-то сблизиться со мной. Это всё было моей инициативой.

– И он притворялся, что он натурал, – задумчиво сказала Гермиона. – Он сделал всё возможное, чтобы сохранить ваши отношения платоническими. Даже несмотря на то, что, судя по всему, он хотел встречаться с тобой уже какое-то время.

– Я просто не могу перестать думать о том, как я постоянно жаловался Ламу на Драко, – сказал Гарри. – Блядское всё. И он просто сидел и слушал меня.

– Он должен был рассказать тебе раньше, – непреклонно сказал Рон.

– Я уверена, что ему нравилась дружба с Гарри, не омрачённая их прошлым, – сказала Гермиона. – Он изменился, Гарри, знаешь. Он написал мне письмо после войны.

– Оно было идиотским? – спросил Рон. – Потому что моё было идиотским.

_ Дорогой Уизель-слизень, _

_ Я написал это письмо хорошими постоянными чернилами, потому что я знаю, как сильно ты будешь его лелеять. Видишь ли, ты был прав насчёт всего, а я был неправ. Я напишу следующее предложение большими буквами на тот случай, если ты захочешь поставить его в рамку. _

#  Я прошу прощения - Подпись, Драко Л. Малфой

_ За что, можешь спросить ты? И я на это отвечу: за всё! За все те Плохие Поступки. Искренне сожалею о них. Глубочайшие сожаления, и т.д. На ум приходит тот раз, когда я случайно отравил тебя, и различные оскорбления в течение всех этих лет, касательно твоей матери. И за Уизли Наш Король, хотя я до сих пор считаю, что это было одним из моих лучших стихотворений. Разве это не трагично, когда плохие люди творят хорошее искусство? _

_ Дай мне знать, если тебе нужны рекомендации по материалу для рамки. Я знаю одного великолепного парня с Кингс-Роуд, который изготавливает рамки практически задаром. Я написал это письмо своим лучшим почерком исключительно для тебя, Уизель-слизень, я надеюсь, ты это ценишь. _

_ Мне искренне жаль. _

_ Искренне твой, _

_ Драко Л. Малфой _

Гарри с улыбкой передал письмо обратно Рону.

– Что странно, так это то, что… я вроде бы понимаю это сейчас? – сказал он. – Типа, в это может быть сложно поверить, но теперь я понимаю, что не  _ пытался  _ быть кретином в этих письмах. Ему просто было слишком неловко, чтобы извиниться без шуток.

– Разве это было не очевидно? – нахмурилась Гермиона. – Для меня было очевидно, что он изменился, потому что он пытался включить меня в свой юмор, а не использовать его в качестве оружия против меня.

– А каким было твоё письмо?

_ Дорогая Гермиона Грейнджер, _

_ Слушай. В общем. Ладно. Я не должен был смеяться над твоими зубами. Которые теперь выглядят отлично, кстати говоря, ты на самом деле хорошо выглядишь сейчас. Честно! Гораздо лучше, по моему мнению, быть уродливым ребёнком, который расцветает во взрослой жизни, чем наоборот. Конечно, мне повезло быть красивым ребёнком, который вырос в прекрасного молодого человека. Я, вообще-то, не знаю, зачем я это всё написал. Прости, что называл тебя грязнокровкой. Боже, это была резкая смена темы. Ты знала, что это уже четвёртый вариант этого письма? Они все выходят просто кошмарными, так что я решительно настроен отправить этот вариант, независимо от того, насколько плохими будут его структура и стиль письма в конце. Восстановилась ли твоя рука после того, как тебя искромсала моя тётушка Белла? Это был ужасный инцидент. Если ты когда-либо вернёшься в поместье Малфоев, я уверяю тебя, что тебе предоставят лишь чай, торт и благодарность. Больше никаких пыток для тебя!  _ _ Боже милостивый, как же мне некомфортно тебе писать. _ _ Э. Слушай. Я был отвратительным маленьким гавнюком по отношению к тебе практически всю свою жизнь, и нет ничего, что я мог бы сделать, чтобы загладить свою вину за это, но тебе стоит знать, что мне невыносимо стыдно за себя, и я думаю о тебе по ночам, кривлю лицо в подушку и просто хочу умереть. Это письмо невероятно эгоистично, вообще-то, правда? Третье было лучше, но я сжёг его в оптимистической вере, что я смогу его улучшить. Наверное, что я хочу сказать, так это то, что я не ожидаю, что ты меня простишь, и у тебя есть полное право ненавидеть меня всю жизнь, но я подумал, что тебе стоит знать, что мне жаль. И что я знаю, что ты умнее меня. (Это, на самом деле, никак не связано с извинением, но я подумал, что ты это оценишь.) _

_ Ладно, думаю, я уже достаточно смутил нас обоих. Я желаю тебе всевозможного счастья. _

_ Искренне, _

_ Драко Л. Малфой _

– Это письмо гораздо искренней моего! – сказал Гарри.

– Луна говорит, что Драко более комфортно общаться с женщинами.

– Я хочу сказать, это всё равно невероятно плохое письмо с извинениями, – сказал Рон. – Он, что, не мог просто последовать шаблону? ‘Прости, что я был невыносимым расистом касательно чистоты крови, искренне, Драко Малфой’?

– Я думаю, он действительно думал о каждом человеке, перед которым извинялся, и о том, что он с ним сделал, – сказала Гермиона. – Он просто… неправильно выбрал тон.

– Он кашлял кровью, – сказал Гарри. – Он сказал, что ему мало осталось, – он нахмурился. – Он так и не побывал в Каире. Я спас его от того блядского пожара, я свидетельствовал у него на суде, я думал, что он в безопасности, понимаете?

– Ты уже знал какое-то время, что Драко умирает, Гарри, – сказала Гермиона.

– Да, но я не знал, что он один из моих лучших друзей!

Гермиона и Рон обменялись взглядами.

– Что ты будешь делать? – спросил Рон.

– Он меня любит, – спросил Гарри. – Я даже не знаю, что мне с этим делать.

– А ты его любишь?

– Как я могу? Это так сложно… и чертовски безнадёжно... – Гарри опустился в кресло и уронил голову в руки. – Я не хочу влюбляться в него. И без того всё уже достаточно грустно.

Рон и Гермиона предложили своё утешение, попытки возможных решений, но это было бесполезно. Дело было в том, что единственным человеком, с которым Гарри хотел поговорить, был Ламорак.

***

Драко сидел в маленькой одноместной кровати в крошечной спальне на чердаке с наклонной крышей. Он выглядел очень маленьким в своей старомодной пижаме, окружённый где-то десятью пухлыми белыми подушками. В руках он держал, как ни странно, пяльцы для вышивания.

– Ты здесь живёшь? – спросил Гарри. – Здесь немного дерьмово. Разве ты не должен быть каким-то там плейбоем-миллионером?

– Здесь есть душа, – возмущённо сказал Драко. – Как ты вошёл?

– Твоя мама меня впустила. Она вернулась обратно в поместье, чтобы отдохнуть, – Гарри огляделся в поисках стула, увидел, что он завален одеждой, и вместо этого опустился на край кровати Драко. Драко подвинул свои ноги в сторону с подозрительным взглядом.

– Разве ты не должен быть на работе?

– Неее, – сказал Гарри. – Я уволился.

Драко опустил свои пяльцы.

– Что?

– Ты был прав. С ней у меня плохой баланс между работой и домом. Да и вообще, так я смогу составить тебе компанию.

Драко выглядел поистине обеспокоенным.

–  _ Составить мне компанию? _

– Если ты не против? Я просто осознал, что единственный человек, с которым я хочу про тебя говорить – это ты.

Драко смотрел на него несколько секунд, прежде чем ответить.

– Кто я такой, чтобы отказать Спасителю Волшебного Мира в том, чего он хочет, – сказал он.

Гарри склонил голову.

– Если бы ты сказал это как Ламорак, я бы подумал, что это довольно смешно, но когда ты говоришь это как Драко, мне кажется, как будто ты издеваешься.

– Я не издеваюсь, – сказал Драко.

Гарри ухмыльнулся.

– Ладно, – сказал он. – Круто. Хорошо, – он достал свой рюкзак. – Ты ничего не ешь, так что я принёс тебе кубики льда со вкусами.

– Звучит просто отвратительно, – сказал Драко. – Дай мне попробовать один.

Гарри передал ему форму с замороженным фруктовым соком, который он сделал вчера вечером. Драко осторожно попробовал один, словно маленькое животное в дикой природе.

– Неплохо, – сказал он.

– Знаешь, вообще-то, это отлично, – сказал Гарри. – Потому что с Ламораком наши разговоры были односторонними. А теперь мы можем поговорить о тебе.

Драко выглядел ошарашенным.

– Я очень скрытный человек!

– О, да ну тебя, я раскрыл тебе своё сердце! Ты можешь рассказать мне парочку мелких секретов.

– Я думаю, ты уже достаточно знаешь о моих секретах, – многозначительно сказал Драко.

– Ты меня любишь, а ты мне нравишься, мы квиты.

– Я думал, ты сказал, что это сложно.

– Сложно, – просто ответил Гарри. Драко опустил взгляд, его пальцы крепко сжали края пяльцев.

– Как ты себя сегодня чувствуешь? – спросил Гарри.

– Нормально, – сказал Драко. – Я на низкой дозе морфина.

– Маггловская медицина?

– Не начинай, – сказал Драко.

– Я не начинал! Я просто хотел сказать, магическая медицина ведь наверняка лучше?

– Ее действие ослабевает с каждым разом, а морфин вызывает привыкание, так что я перебиваюсь и тем, и другим. По вечерам я обхожусь обезболивающим Святого Мунго, когда Слизеринцы возвращаются домой после работы.

– Значит, теперь ты прикован к кровати?

Драко поёрзал на подушках.

– Я… я пытаюсь не думать, что это навсегда. Может, у меня будет ещё один хороший день, и я снова смогу выйти на улицу.

– Но пока что ты вышиваешь.

– Я делаю великолепный платок для Пэнси, в который она будет рыдать на моих похоронах.

– Ты сейчас серьёзно?

Драко передал ему пяльца с тканью. На ней было много вышитых слов и символов:  _ “Я слежу за тобой”,  _ маленькое привидение,  _ “Забывай меня на свой страх и риск”, “У тебя появятся морщины, а у меня нет”,  _ восемь змей с крошечными вышитыми именами под ними  _ (Драко, Пэнси, Блейз, Милли, Дафна, Астория, Грэг, Винс). _

– Пока что это самый жуткий подарок, который я когда-либо видел, – сказал Гарри. – А фанаты дарили мне много жуткого дерьма.

Драко выглядел довольным его словами.

– Спасибо, – сказал он. – Что за жуткое дерьмо?

– О боже, с чего начать, – сказал Гарри. Драко забрал у него пяльцы и продолжил работать. – Наверное, самым ужасным был человек, который отправил мне своё ухо по почте.

– Своё ухо? Настоящее ухо?

– Ага. Оно было под чарами анабиоза. Это была моя первая неделя в должности мракоборца, а я уже был просто переполнен, знаешь, потому что все вели себя так, блять, странно из-за того, что попали в один класс со мной…

После того, как он рассказал историю про ухо, он рассказал Драко про девчонку, которая испекла ему печенье.

– Это вроде бы нормально, да? Печенье. Так вот, она посмотрела, как я съел одну, с сумасшедшим выражением во взгляде, и потом она сказала “я посолила ее своими слезами” и сказала мне, что она влюблена меня в тех пор, как я был ещё ребёнком.

Смех Драко превратился в кровавый кашель. Гарри призвал ему стакан воды.

– Ты в порядке?

– Неудивительно, что ты не любишь меня в ответ, – сказал Драко. – Ты привык к такой высокой романтике. Если я дам тебе крекер с моей спермой, то ты передумаешь?

– О, абсолютно, – сказал Гарри. – Я думаю, это как раз станет последней каплей.

Драко улыбнулся и откинулся на подушках.

– Ты не злишься, – сказал он. Гарри сжал щиколотку Драко через толстое одеяло.

– Нет. Я тебе доверяю, Лам.

– Ты собираешься продолжать меня так называть? 

– Только если ты не против.

– Я не против, – сказал Драко.

– Это напоминает мне о том, как я бы себя чувствовал, если бы встретил тебя впервые.

–  _ “Господи боже, этот человек, что, умирает?” _

– Господи боже, я уже много лет не встречал кого-то, с кем так весело и легко разговаривать.

– Не преувеличивай, Поттер, – сказал Драко.

– О, заткнись и съешь ещё один кубик льда.

– У тебя есть с яблочным вкусом?

– Ага.

Драко съел ещё один кубик.

– Продолжай, – сказал он. – Расскажи мне ещё про своих жутких фанатов.

– Получается монолог.

– Мне больно говорить, – сказал Драко. – Это идеальная возможность для твоего эгоизма захватить полную свободу действий.

– Ты же шутишь, правда? Если бы ты сказал это как Лам, я бы подумал, что ты шутишь.

– Предполагай, что 90% того, что я говорю – это шутка, Поттер.

– В школе это тоже было так?

– Большинство моей жестокости являлось лишь моими попытками развеселить остальных, да.

– Прости, я не хотел заставлять тебя говорить. Ладно. В общем. Жуткий подарок номер три: любовное стихотворение, написанное кровью.

– Это было хотя бы хорошее стихотворение?

– Хватит говорить, – сказал Гарри. – Настало моё время сиять. Конечно, это было плохое стихотворение.

Руки Драко постепенно остановились, пока Гарри говорил. Время от времени он кривился.

– Ты в порядке?

Драко кивал.

– Продолжай, – говорил он. – Это отвлекает.

Через час Гарри практически охрип, так что Драко выбрал книгу, и Гарри наложил на неё читательны чары. Драко то выныривал из сна, то снова засыпал, но он всегда казался довольным, когда видел Гарри до сих пор рядом, в изножье кровати, так что Гарри остался.


	14. №33. Испытать синдром Стендаля в галерее Уффици.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Синдро́м Стенда́ля — психическое расстройство, характеризующееся частым сердцебиением, головокружением и галлюцинациями. Данная симптоматика проявляется, когда человек находится под воздействием произведений изобразительного искусства, поэтому нередко синдром возникает в месте их сосредоточения — музеях, картинных галереях. Симптомы могут вызвать не только предметы искусства, но и чрезмерная красота природы: природных явлений, животных, невероятно красивых людей.

– Драко! Драко, просыпайся!

Гарри и Драко оба сели прямо и проморгались. Гарри уснул у него на кровати, и Пэнси Паркинсон вернулась с работы и начала кричать, поднимаясь по лестнице.

– Отвратительный Потный Тим позвал меня на свидание! – продолжила она, залетая в комнату Драко. – О, – замерла она. – Поттер.

– Я пойду, – сказал Гарри.

– Останься, – сказал Драко. – Если хочешь, – добавил он.

– Ладно, – согласился Гарри. Драко спрятал свою вышивку под кровать, пока Пэнси скидывала свои туфли и забиралась к нему в постель. Он моментально обнял ее одной рукой за плечи без каких-либо разговоров. Было очевидно, что они часто сидели вот так, обнимая друг друга, совпадая друг с другом как кусочки пазла.

– Ты поел? – спросила Пэнси.

– Гарри недавно наложил на меня питающее заклинание.

Пэнси посмотрела на Гарри.

– Я знаю, что он умеет убеждать, Поттер, но ему действительно нужно есть еду хотя бы иногда.

– Меня от неё тошнит, – жалобно сказал Драко. – Я ненавижу, когда меня тошнит. 

– Тебя тошнит, только потому что ты голодный. Дипси?

В комнате появился домашний эльф.

– Мисс Пэнси?

– Привет, Дипси. Сделаешь Драко немного пюре?

Драко застонал.

– Конечно, мисс, – ответила Дипси с опасливым взглядом в сторону Драко и исчезла.

– Ты тиран, – заявил Драко. – Ты даже не можешь оставить человека умирать с миром и благородством.

– Боже, сколько можно ныть. Он так весь день ныл, Поттер, или он берёг это для меня?

– Э, – ответил Гарри.

– Отвратительный Потный Тим серьёзно пригласил тебя на свидание? – спросил Драко. – Разве он не понимает, что ты не его уровень.

Блейз вошёл в комнату расслабленной походкой. Он застыл, когда увидел Гарри.

– А, я, пожалуй, просто…

– Я пойду, – сказал Гарри, вопросительно глядя на Драко.

– Останься, – сказал Драко, переводя взгляд с Гарри на Блейзи. Блейз пожал плечами и забрался в кровать с другой от Драко стороны. Гарри вдруг резко осознал, что Блейз очень красивый, и что одноместная кровать Драко очень узкая, и что Драко так же комфортно, когда его обнимал Блейз, как когда он обнимал Пэнси.

Он вспомнил, как Ламорак сказал ему, что он переспал с одним своим другом, и к нему закралось подозрение, что он знал, с каким именно.

– Ну разве это не уютно? – спросил Блейз. – Ты был здесь весь день, Поттер? Я надеюсь, Драко был хорошим хозяином. Он всё время притворяется, что болеет, чтобы ничего не делать. Он предложил тебе выпить?

– Не все люди алкоголики, Блейз, – сказала Пэнси.

– Это не я держу у себя в комнате мини-бар. Мопс!

Появился ещё один домашний эльф. Несмотря на то, что на нём была надета наволочка, он выглядел довольно неплохо.

– Господин Блейз?

– Старый добрый мой дорогуша; ну разве ты не услада для уставших глаз. Я так уютно устроился, не принесёшь нам джина с тоником? – его нос был так близко от лица Драко. Драко легко повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него. – Ты же выпьешь с нами, правда, дорогой?

Драко покачал головой.

– Не стоит смешивать с морфином, – сказал он.

– И воды с лимоном для Драко, Мопс, и лучше сделай пять бокалов джина с тоником; девчонки уже скоро вернутся.

– Разве Пэнси не девчонка? – спросила Астория, заходя в комнату и усаживаясь рядом с Гарри на кровати, как будто она делала это каждый день. – Привет, Гарри, Мопс. Блейз, ты просто отвратительно ленив, мы все знаем, что Пьянчуга Паркинсон открыла свой бар в десяти метрах отсюда в своей комнате.

– Этот мини-бар продавался по  _ скидке.  _ Это  _ антиквариат. _

– Гарри Поттер! – закричала Миллисент, которая только-только вошла в комнату рука об руку с Дафной Гринграсс. Гарри распахнул глаза в сторону Драко в надежде на моральную поддержку, но Драко лишь ухмыльнулся. – О! Оставайся на месте!

Она убежала.

– Мне никогда не достаётся сидеть на кровати, – пожаловалась Дафна, бесцеремонно сбрасывая одежду Драко со стула и усаживаясь на него. – Привет, Гарри, я Дафна, ты меня помнишь?

– Немного, – слабо ответил Гарри. – У вас у всех комнаты такие, э… маленькие?

– О нет, у Драко самая худшая комната, – сказала Дафна. – И она ещё и влажная, да? И здесь такое плохое освещение.

Гарри посмотрел на Драко, но взгляд Драко ускользнул от него.

– Вытянул короткую спичку? – спросил Гарри.

– У него дерьмовая комната, потому что он был дерьмовым человеком, – радостно сказал Блейз.

– Да, Блейз, спасибо, – сказал Драко.

– Это было своего рода расплатой, – сказала Дафна.

– Это не было  _ расплатой,  _ – сказала Пэнси. – Это было… доказательством хорошей веры.

– Я заехал сюда сразу после войны, – сказал Драко, как будто это всё объясняло.

Со стороны двери раздался треск, и вспышка света. Миллисент только что сделала фотографию на огромную камеру, которая болезненно напомнила Гарри о Колине Криви. Среди общих возмущённых воскликов, поднявшихся от Слизеринцев, Гарри услышал голос Драко; низкий, обеспокоенный.

– Ты в порядке, Поттер?

Гарри улыбнулся ему.

– Порядок, – сказал он. – Спасибо.

– Слушайте, – спорила Миллисент, – когда Драко отбросит коньки, то его фотография с Поттером будет хорошим способом помочь Нарциссе!

– О, пожалуйста, – сказала Астория, – как будто ты думаешь о  _ Нарциссе _ . Ты просто хочешь увидеть своё имя в газете.

– Я сделаю более хорошее фото с Драко, если это поможет Нарциссе, – сказал Гарри.

В комнате повисло молчание. Глаза Миллисент блестели от какого-то чувства, которому Гарри не доверял, и медленная радостная улыбка растянулась на ее губах.

– Какая хорошая идея, Поттер. Фотосессия. Будешь позировать без рубашки?

Дипси появилась с тарелкой пюре, прежде чем Гарри успел ответить.

– Дипси! – воскликнул Блейз. – Ты великолепно сегодня выглядишь.

– Спасибо, сэр. Господин Драко будет своё пюре сейчас?

– Я буду его пять месяцев назад, когда я мог по-настоящему им насладиться, – сказал Драко, но всё же принял тарелку от Дипси, когда увидел ее озадаченное выражение лица. – Спасибо, Дипси.

– Ты можешь приготовить воскресное жаркое, Дипси, любовь моя? – спросил Блейз. Я знаю, что сегодня не воскресенье, но я бы убил за жаркое. Для нас всех. Спасибо, ты просто ангел.

Дипси громко и эмоционально выразила свой энтузиазм, прежде чем раствориться с хлопком. 

– Значит, вы, ребята, не особо здесь готовите, ха, – сказал Гарри.

– Драко научился делать бёф бургиньон, – сказала Астория. – Не очень хорошо.

– Мне стоило начать с чего-то попроще, – пробормотал Драко. – С яиц. Я бы хотел научиться варить яйца всмятку.

– Ты просто кипятишь воду…? – сказал Гарри.

– Ты переоцениваешь кулинарные навыки Драко, Гарри, – сказала Дафна.

– Слушайте, разве никто не хочет послушать о том, как Отвратительный Потный Тим позвал меня на свидание? – спросила Пэнси.

– Отвратительный Потный Тим? Ты серьёзно?

– Могло быть и хуже, – сказал Блейз.

– Чем  _ Отвратительный Потный Тим? _

– Пэнси, – сказал Блез со злой усмешкой, – ты встречалась с  _ Драко. _

– Это да, но я ни разу не позволила ему себя трахнуть, Блейз, – мило сказала Пэнси.

– Динь-динь-динь! – сказала Миллисент. – И эта победа уходит к Паркинсон, и Забини выходит из игры!

– А Грэг придёт? – спросил Драко, по всей видимости, ничуть не удивлённый происходящим.

– Он у Тео, – ответил Блейз. Его голос был ласковым.

– Точно, точно, – сказал Драко. – Я забыл.

После этого последовала пауза. Блейз лёг щекой Драко на макушку. У него было странное болезненное выражение в глазах.

– В последнее время он… занят… – сказала Астория.

– Давай, Пэнс, этот Тим, – сказал Драко с поддельной радостью в голосе. – Он отвратительный. Он потный. Что ты наденешь на ваше первое свидание?

– Ха-ха. Очевидно, я не могла отказать ему прямо на месте, потому что он мой босс…

– Это очень неправильно! – сказал Гарри.

– Ммм, но я с большим трудом получила эту работу, и он это знает, – сказала Пэнси. – Так что. Я прихожу на работу сегодня утром, вся такая потрясающая как обычно. Разумеется, я  _ понимаю,  _ почему он так сильно на меня запал. Однако…

Гарри то включался, то отключался от истории, рассказ которой занял долгое время, потому что Слизеринцы постоянно перебивали. Драко закрыл глаза с едва заметной улыбкой на губах. Время от времени он хмурился, очевидно, от боли. Каждый раз, когда это происходило, Блейз или Пэнси целовали его в лоб или сжимали его за плечи.

Гарри был удивлён тем, как комфортно ему здесь было, как мало здесь от него требовали. Он пил свой джин с тоником и наблюдал за Драко, гадая, сколько вечеров Слизеринцы провели вот так вот, сгрудившись в ужасной комнате Драко на чердаке.

В восемь часов вечера прибыла Нарцисса. Все слезли с кровати, не считая Драко, чтобы Нарцисса могла обнять его.

Но она быстро отстранилась.

– Ты не поменял бинты, – сказала она.

– Это не проблема, – сказал Драко. Пэнси выглядела расстроенной.

– Поттер был здесь; я не хотела…

– Всё  _ нормально,  _ – сказал Драко.

У Гарри в груди разрослась пустота.

– Мне не стоило оставаться, – сказал он.

– Не говори глупостей, – огрызнулась Пэнси. – Я несколько недель не видела Драко таким счастливым.

Было тревожно, что Драко был слишком слаб, чтобы возмутиться в ответ на это заявление.

– Это не важно, – сказала Нарцисса. – Я помогу тебе с бинтами, Драко.

Блейз привычными движениями поставил раскладушку, чтобы Нарцисса могла спать рядом с кроватью Драко, и Слизеринцы утекли из комнаты.

– Э, спокойной ночи, – сказал Гарри.

– Мы тебя спугнули, Поттер? – спросил Драко. – Сбегаешь в тёплые объятия Гриффиндорцев?

– Увидимся завтра, Малфой, – сказал Гарри с улыбкой.

***

На следующий день Гарри объявился в то же время. Драко не удивился, но был доволен. Хотя бы на одну секунду у него было внимание Гарри.

Гарри снова сел на край кровати и начал болтать про свою жизнь, как он делал раньше, когда Драко был Ламораком. Драко не мог не восхищаться лёгкостью, с которой Гарри говорит о себе. Это так хорошо заполняло тишину, это было так комфортно. Он знал, что так было не всегда; знал, что Гарри был неприветливым и молчаливым на интервью, но благодаря этому Драко чувствовал себя особенным.

Где-то в середине утра Драко шаткой походкой прошёл в ванную. Там у него стояла капельница. Маггловские целители сказали ему не вынимать ее, но он терпеть ее не мог, так что большую часть времени он вытаскивал иглу из руки и вставлял ее снова, только когда боль становилась невыносимой. Из левого сгиба его руки торчал кусок пластика, благодаря которому это было довольно просто, и он знал свою дозировку. Это практически ничем не отличалось от зелий.

Он хотел бы стать целителем.

Была ещё одна причина, по которой капельница стояла в ванной, пускай даже ему становилось всё труднее вставать с кровати: когда он вставлял иглу, его левая рука больше не могла быть закрыта, и ему не особо хотелось видеть, как Гарри снова от него дёрнется.

Когда Пэнси пришла домой в пять часов, они с Драко пошли в ванную, и она поменяла бинты у него на груди.

– Они становятся хуже, – сказала она.

– Всё становится хуже. Не считая маггловских технологий, они становятся лучше. Они могут делать довольно умные вещи в своём этом интернете.

Пэнси понизила голос.

– Он снова провёл здесь весь день?

– Он чувствует себя виноватым, – сказал Драко. – Не ищи здесь никакого подтекста.

Пэнси поджала губы и закрепила остаток бинта лейкопластырем.

Когда они вернулись в комнату, Гарри выглядел так, как будто он собирался с духом что-то сказать.

– Тебе не нужно уходить из комнаты, чтобы это сделать, – сказал он. – Я хочу сказать, может, ты стесняешься или ещё что. Своего тела. Но, э, ты же был обнажённой моделью? Значит, похоже, что нет?

– Моё тело сильно изменилось с того времени, – сказал Драко.

– Окей, да, – сказал Гарри. – Я просто хочу сказать… я знаю, что это неловко… потому что… мне очень жаль… я просто…

Пэнси поймала взгляд Драко, и они оба рассмеялись.

– Что? – горячо спросил Гарри.

– Просто, – сказал Драко, вытирая глаза, – о боже, ты такой…

–  _ Виноватый,  _ – сказала Пэнси.

– Он же настоящий мудак здесь, – сказал Драко. – Я хочу сказать, я знаю, что я пытал людей и своевольно присоединился к Тёмному Лорду, но Гарри Поттер;  _ что за неудачник. _

– Это так  _ непривычно  _ для него, – сказала Пэнси, поддерживая его за бок. – Нет, да ладно тебе, Поттер, не обижайся. Это мило. Правда!

– Я просто пытаюсь сказать, что в следующий раз ты можешь менять его грёбаные бинты передо мной!

Драко и Пэнси засмеялись ещё сильнее. Но на следующий день Гарри всё равно был там же, когда Пэнси вернулась домой.

– Мы действительно это сделаем? – спросила она.

– О да, – сказал Драко. – Давай предоставим Гарри что-нибудь для его банка мастурбации.

– О да, меня заводит чувство вины, – сказал Гарри, но он выглядел нервным. Пэнси помогла Драко расстегнуть рубашку. Марля под ней была пропитана кровью.

– Мне больно! – пожаловался Драко, когда она начала снимать ее, он всегда жаловался.

– Прекрати ныть, – сказала Пэнси. – Разве ты не должен сказать  _ ‘это всего лишь царапина’? _

– Это не всего лишь блядская царапина! – сказал Драко.

– Блять, – сказал Гарри.

Его глаза были распахнуты от ужаса. Драко полагал, что они не выглядели  _ отлично,  _ его шрамы. Было похоже на то, будто его пошинковали ножом пару дней назад. Маггловские врачи попытались наложить ему швы. Только благодаря чарам конфундус его мама смогла убедить их отпустить его с одним морфином.

– Блять, – снова сказал Гарри. Пэнси закатила глаза.

– Избавь меня от этого, – сказала она. – Не так уж ты и переживал, когда ты сделал это с ним, так что не начинай сейчас.

– Я переживал! Я был… это было ужасно!

–  _ Это всего лишь царапина,  _ – мягко сказал Драко.

Гарри в буквальном смысле начал кусать свои костяшки.

– Ебать,  _ ебать,  _ Драко!

– Я знаю, что я очень привлекателен, но сейчас не самое подходящее время, Гарри.

Пэнси фыркнула и осторожно прижала бинты к его коже.

– Разве у тебя не должно быть… медсестры или кого-нибудь ещё? – спросил Гарри.

– В Святом Мунго предлагали, но я не захотел, – сказал Драко, застёгивая рубашку.

– Тебе от этого больно?

– Мне от всего больно. Я невероятно храбрый. Я думал, что мы уже это уяснили. Проследи, чтобы это было в моей надгробной речи, Пэнси:  _ ‘Как бы сильно он ни страдал, он никогда не жаловался. Он был практически святым в своей выдержке.’  _ Кстати говоря, а святых всё ещё делают?

– Для этого нужно быть римским католиком, – сказала Пэнси.

–  _ №365. Обратиться в католицизм,  _ – сказал Драко.

– Этого же нет в твоём списке по-правде, да? – спросил Гарри.

– Сам посмотри.

Драко бросил ему ежедневник со своим списком желаний. Гарри склонился над ним, тщательно его читая.

– Но… Драко… это всё путешествия, – сказал Гарри.

– Нет, не всё!

– По крайней мере, половина.  _ ‘Посетить пирамиды. Поплавать в Мёртвом море. Отправиться в подводное плавание на Большом Барьерном рифе.’ _

– Я отправился в подводное плавание, вообще-то, – сказал Драко. – Только это было в Уэльсе.

Пэнси содрогнулась.

– Боже, это было холодно.

– Но… – сказал Гарри гораздо более расстроенным тоном. – Я думал, ты мечтал только о Каире и Петра.

– Мир большой, Гарри, – тихо сказал Драко.

–  _ Где  _ вообще находится галерея Уффици?

– Во Флоренции, – сказал Драко, постукивая пальцами по ноге. – Я хотел посмотреть Весну Боттичелли.

– Прости, – сказал Гарри. – Я не хотел… Дерьмо, прости, это было очень бестактно с моей стороны поднимать эту тему. Всё это. Прости. Дерьмо.

– Драко, – спросила Пэнси, заглядывая в список через плечо Гарри, – как так вышло, что  _ ‘воспользоваться одним из тех японских туалетов, которые моют за тебя зад’  _ это №26, а  _ ‘сказать Пэнси, что ты ее любишь’  _ это №82?

Драко почувствовал, как вспыхнуло его лицо.

– Номера не обязательно… да и вообще, я же вычеркнул №82, разве нет?

– Ты никогда не говорил мне, что ты любишь меня! – сказала Пэнси. Она замолчала, чтобы оценивающе посмотреть на него. – Это же довольно неловко для тебя, правда? Я хочу сказать, ты, должно быть,  _ действительно меня любишь. _

– Заткнись. Не люблю.

– А ты мне хотя бы нравишься? Хмм. Дай-ка подумать.

– Я вычеркнул это желание, потому что оно было глупым, – сказал Драко. – Слова ничего не стоят. Гораздо лучше показывать такие вещи. Мерлин, давай уже сменим тему?

Гарри задумчиво на него посмотрел и перелистнул следующую страницу ежедневника.


	15. №164. Наблюдать закат в Гранд-Каньоне.

Спустя несколько дней никто уже не ставил под вопрос присутствие Гарри в комнате Драко. Он оставался там на несколько часов каждое утро, иногда их пути с Нарциссой пересекались. Он уходил, когда Драко засыпал где-то ближе к обеду, уходил работать над своими различными секретными проектами касательно Драко Малфоя и возвращался позже вечером. С Гарри рядом, Драко спокойно мог позвать Тедди в гости, потому что Гарри мог отвлечь Тедди от угрюмой реальности состояния здоровья Драко. Андромеда и Тедди начали приходить к нему пару раз в неделю. Нарцисса и Андромеда сидели на краю кровати Драко, пока Гарри играл с Тедди в рыцарей. Драко мало что говорил, но он наблюдал за Гарри и Тедди с довольным выражением лица, и он всегда был в более хорошем настроении после того, как они уходили.

– Смотри, в газете написали статью про приём Луны! – сказал Гарри.

– Покажи, – выдохнул Драко. Его горло весь день болело. Гарри замер, затем подошёл к кровати, чтобы сесть рядом с Драко, как садились Пэнси и Блейз.

Тело Драко было горячим с ног до головы, хотя он прижимал одеяло к груди. Он прижался ближе к Гарри, чтобы прочитать Пророк через его плечо.

– Это хорошо, да? – спросил Гарри, пока Драко читал. Он научился задавать много “да/нет” вопросов, когда у Драко болело горло. Драко кивнул. – Луна хорошо выглядит.

– Волосы, – сказал Драко.

Гарри закатил глаза.

– Да, да, она красивая, потому что у неё волосы как у тебя, – сказал он. Драко ухмыльнулся и начал кашлять в локоть. Гарри погладил его по спине. Когда Драко закончил, он свернулся у Гарри под рукой.

– Так нормально? – спросил Гарри. Драко кивнул.

– Я не ходил на этот приём, – сказал Гарри. – Я хотел, но потом я задержался с твоими чёртовыми Слизеринцами где-то на четыре часа, после того как ты уснул. Рон и Гермиона наверняка думают, что я бросил их навсегда.

– Три… недели, – сказал Драко.

У Гарри от ужаса перевернулся желудок.

– Я не знаю, – легко сказал он. – Мне даже нравятся твои друзья. Думаешь, они разрешал мне тусоваться с ними, если тебя не будет?

Драко покачал головой с улыбкой.

Дверь открылась.

– Драко… о, – сказал Грэг Гойл.

– Грэг, – сказал Драко, с трудом пытаясь сесть прямо. – Останься.

– Я, э.

– Я пойду налью себе стакан воды, – сказал Гарри. Впервые Драко не попытался его остановить. Вообще-то, он, казалось, даже не заметил Гарри. Его взгляд не отрывался от Грэга. Он выглядел более ранимо, чем Гарри когда-либо видел, и Грэг, казалось, испытывал подобную сложную эмоцию, глядя на Драко. Он подошёл к кровати, пока Гарри уходил к двери, и опустился на колени перед ней.

– Я пришёл сказать тебе, что я тебя прощаю, – услышал Гарри его слова по пути к выходу.

Будучи уверенным, что Драко не хотел бы, чтобы Гарри их подслушивал, он поспешил вниз на кухню.

***

Гарри вручную помыл всю посуду, чтобы занять время.

Прошло двадцать минут, когда дверь кухни открылась, и внутрь зашёл Гойл.

– Поттер, – сказал он. Его глаза были красными и большими.

– Привет, Гойл, – сказал Гарри с глуповатым взмахом руки, из-за которого он сразу же себя возненавидел.

Гойл, казалось, был немного озадачен этим взмахом и выглядел так, будто из-за него он забыл, что хотел сказать. Хотя, подумал Гарри, может, у него всегда было такое лицо.

– Ты свидетельствовал у меня на суде, – сказал Гойл.

– Э, да.

– Спасибо.

– Обращайся, – сказал Гарри, затем скривился, потому что это звучало так, будто Гарри с радостью спасёт Грэга от следующей группы преступников, к которой он присоединится. Гойл кивнул и собрался уходить. – Гойл! Погоди, – сказал Гарри.

Гойл остановился.

– Можно мне посмотреть на твою Метку?

– Зачем?

– Я, я хочу… привыкнуть к ней, – сказал Гарри.

– Странно, – сказал Гойл, но поднял свой рукав и вытянул руку. Гарри сделал глубокий вдох и посмотрел на неё.

И мгновенно почувствовал себя так, будто ему снова шестнадцать лет, и он осознал, что Дамблдор действительно умер, и что ему придётся продолжать поиск крестражей одному, совершенно одному…

– Поттер? – спросил Гойл. – Ты в порядке?

– Да, да, – сказал Гарри. – Можно мне прикоснуться к ней?

– Это какая-то гей-штука? – с подозрением спросил Гойл.

– А что, у тебя проблемы с геями? – спросил Гарри, сразу же разозлившись.

Гойл пожал плечами.

– Нет, наверное, нет, – он сделал паузу. – Драко гей.

– Просто дай мне потрогать твою Метку, – с раздражением сказал Гарри. Гойл придвинул к нему руку с напряжённым выражением лица. Гарри подозревал, что это было его думающее лицо.

– У меня есть проблемы с Драко, но это не потому что он гей, – сказал Гойл.

Гарри провёл пальцами по змее на руке Гойла. Он попытался разделить тату на несколько маленьких частей. Он чувствовал себя напряжённо. Его сердце билось так быстро, и он постоянно проваливался обратно в воспоминания. Но он подумал о том, как Драко кивнул самому себе, опуская свой рукав в Петра, как Драко исчезал в ванной, когда ему нужен был морфин, и он знал, что ему придётся это сделать.

– Сначала Винс, теперь он, – сказал Гойл дрожащим голосом. – Мы всегда росли втроём.

– Гойл…

– Я всё ещё так сильно злюсь на него, – сказал Гойл, начиная реветь. Гарри осторожно похлопал его по Метке Смерти. – Но я не хочу, чтобы он умирал!

Он бросился к Гарри в объятия и начал рыдать во весь голос. Гарри не двигался, гадая, что сказал бы Рон, если бы увидел его сейчас, и время от времени бормотал “тише, тише”, пока Гойл наконец не перестал рыдать.

– Прости, – сказал Гойл.

– Ничего, – слабо сказал Гарри. – Э, ничего, если я посмотрю на твою Метку ещё пару раз?

– Я не гей, – сказал Гойл.

– Да, это здесь ни при чём, Гойл.

– Но я не против, если тебя это заводит.

– Это никак не связано с сексом, Гойл.

– Если бы я был геем, я бы подумал об этом, – сказал Гойл извиняющимся тоном. – Ты не уродливый.

– Знаешь, я думаю, я, наверное, найду другого бывшего пожирателя смерти, который согласится мне помочь, – сказал Гарри.

– Нет, нет, я сделаю это, – сказал Гойл. – Ты помог мне и Драко. Ты можешь использовать мою руку для всяких секс-штук в любое время.

– Это не для… знаешь, что? Отлично. Спасибо, Гойл.

В своей крошечной спальне на чердаке Драко выглядел бледным, но счастливым.

_ Я не могу говорить,  _ написал он.  _ Расскажи мне про квиддич. _

Что Гарри с радостью сделал. Со странным отсутствием удивления он осознал, что он бы с радостью сделал что угодно для Драко.

***

Гарри казался дёрганным и радостным.

– Я не могу спуститься вниз, – сказал Драко. – Я говорил тебе.

– Оно того стоит. Я обещаю, – сказал Гарри.

Драко вздохнул. Он не хотел показывать Гарри, насколько слабым он был, но, похоже, выбора у него не было.

Он медленно, медленно, медленно встал с кровати.

– Можно мне тебя понести? – спросил Гарри.

– Нет, – ответил Драко, но позволил Гарри взять его рукой за пояс. К тому времени, как они добрались до лестницы, Гарри уже практически тащил его.

– Ладно, – сказал Драко. – Ты можешь меня понести, – он пытался звучать высокомерно, что было сложно, когда он чувствовал себя лишь только безнадёжно. Как он вообще когда-либо спускался по лестницам с лёгкостью? Он знал, что теперь он бы упал с них, если бы попытался. У него так сильно кружилась голова.

Гарри подхватил его, как будто он ничего не весил. Это было больно.

– О, да чтоб тебя, Поттер!

– Прости, – сказал Гарри, который теперь в буквальном смысле нёс его на руках с крайней аккуратностью. – Мы почти на месте.

– На  _ каком,  _ блять, месте, Поттер?

– В твоей новой комнате.

– В моей новой что?

Но затем у него не осталось слов, потому что он оказался в комнате, которой раньше не существовало. Она была бледно-зелёной, с мягким ковром и смежной ванной. Здесь были огромные окна в пол, выходящие в сад. Перед окнами стояла широкая шикарная кровать, в которую Гарри опустил Драко.

– Тебе здесь нравится? – нервно спросил Гарри.

Драко не мог говорить. Воробьи и жаворонки летали вокруг кормушки, установленной прямо на уровне глаз. В саду был добавлен небольшой пруд, и солнечный свет блестел на поверхности воды, которая слегка волновалась от лёгкого ветра.

– Здесь нормально? – спросил Гарри. – Ты ее ненавидишь. Мы можем всё поменять. Мы с Милли работали с экспертом по Чарам, чтобы закончить всё вовремя. Но он может изменить всё, что тебе не нравится. Или ты можешь вернуться в свою старую комнату. Но смотри, здесь есть выдвижная кровать, когда твоя мама будет оставаться… она очень удобная, я сам проверил… и здесь есть много места для всех, всем будет удобно, и…

– Здесь нормально, – сказал Драко. Он дрожал. Гарри обернул его в толстое тёплое одеяло. – Посиди со мной.

Гарри забрался в кровать и обнял его за плечи. Несколько секунд ничего не болело слишком сильно, и Драко чувствовал, как будто всё его тело вибрирует от внезапного облегчения. Он никогда не чувствовал себя таким спокойным, когда был здоров. Всё было более ярко, когда приближался конец.

***

На следующее утро  _ Весна  _ Боттичелли была установлена рядом с окнами.

– Это та самая? – спросил Гарри. – Пэнси сказала, что это ее ты хотел увидеть больше всего.

Драко попытался сказать что-нибудь, но не смог. Его горло слишком пересохло и охрипло. Он указал рукой на свой ежедневник.

_ Ты сделал для меня копию?  _ написал он. У него был дерьмовый почерк. Из-за него он начал ценить то, каким прекрасным был его почерк раньше.

– Нет, это оригинал, – сказал Гарри. – Я переговорил с итальянским министром.

... _ переговорил? _

– Э, – смущённо сказал Гарри. – Я согласился посетить одно из его собраний, чтобы косвенно смягчить его администрацию?

_ Он пиздец какой коррумпированный,  _ написал Драко.

– Да, я знаю, – сказал Гарри. – Гермиона на меня злится. Давай я поднесу ее ближе. Она пиздец какая старая.

_ Поздний 15-ый век,  _ написал Драко, пока Гарри подносил картину прямо к его кровати. Она была огромной.

– Почему она так тебе нравится? – спросил Гарри.

Драко покачал головой. Он не мог оторвать глаз от картины. Это была весна. Это была радость, и спокойствие, и покой.

***

Драко долгое время пялился на картину, почти не моргая. Гарри пялился на Драко. Наконец, Драко написал в своём ежедневнике:

_ Спасибо. _

– Я могу сделать что-нибудь ещё?

Драко посмотрел на него изучающим взглядом.

_ Ты бы поцеловал меня, если бы я не болел?  _ написал он.

– Да, – сказал Гарри, и взгляд Драко, казалось, заострился, стал напряжённее. Но когда Гарри наклонился вперёд, чтобы поцеловать его, Драко закашлял, каким-то образом умудряясь застонять от боли в процессе. Он покачал головой.

– Я… не… чувствую… себя… привлекательным, – сумел сказать он.

Гарри склонил голову и опёрся о изголовье кровати. Драко не нравилось, когда люди показывали, как они на самом деле расстроены, так что он взял своё лицо под контроль.

– Ты просто дразнишь меня, – сказал он, когда стал уверен, что его голос не предаст его, когда он заговорит. Драко засмеялся.

_ Я фригидный пиздец,  _ написал он.

– Мне нужно вернуть картину обратно где-то через час, – сказал Гарри. – Я просто оставлю тебя одного, ладно?

Драко кивнул и продолжил восторженно пялиться на Боттичелли. Гарри проскользнул в ванную, где он двадцать минут давился сухими рыданиями, прежде чем смог взять себя в руки.

***

У Драко осталось чуть меньше двух недель, когда магическая медицина перестала работать.

– Для предсмертного ухода мы не можем особо ничего исправить с маггловской медициной, – сказал целитель. Пэнси кивнула рядом с Гарри. Драко громко матерился на своей кровати, как будто он мог прогнать боль криками. Целитель смог предоставить им магически изменённый морфин, который не вызывал физического привыкания и принимался слегка по-другому, хотя до сих пор через капельницу.

– Давай, Драко, – сказала Пэнси. – Слезай с кровати.

– Это идиотизм, – сказал Гарри. Он выкатил капельницу из ванной. – Это должно оставаться у тебя в руке.

– Нет… – сказал Драко. Он сжал свою голову. – Нет… блядское  _ дерьмо,  _ **_пиздец,_ ** как больно!

Целитель выглядел немного оскорблённым.

– Я вас провожу, – сказала Пэнси, и целитель с радостью позволил ей себя увести.

– Драко, мне плевать на твою идиотскую Метку Смерти. Давай сюда свою руку.

– Ха-ха-ха, – сказал Драко сквозь сжатые зубы. – Хорошая шутка.

Гарри схватил Драко за левую руку и поднял его рукав. Глаза Драко распахнулись, и он застыл, уставившись на Гарри с очевидной тревогой.

Но Гарри практиковался с Гойлом. Он пялился на Метку Гойла, пока она практически полностью не потеряла значение. Если уж на то пошло, теперь она ассоциировалась у него по большему счёту с ласковым повторением Гойла, что нет ничего страшного, если Гарри это заводит, потому что Гойл не гомофоб.

Гарри быстро поцеловал его Метку – ‘Какого хуя, Поттер???’ – и подсоединил капельницу через маленький пластиковый клапан в руке Драко.

Взгляд Драко упал, и его дыхание выровнялось.

– Как это ощущается? – спросил Гарри.

– Как будто ты влюбляешься, – сказал Драко.

_ Да,  _ мрачно подумал Гарри. Это действительно так.

***

Магически изменённый морфин стирал боль Драко. Но ещё он стирал Драко. Он уплывал со стеклянными глазами, практически постоянно в состоянии сна, и, казалось, практически не замечал, когда люди с ним разговаривали.

– Я бы хотел быть птицей, – сказал он, когда Пэнси спросила, хочет ли он есть.

– Такой тёплый снег, – пробормотал он, когда Гарри подоткнул его белое одеяло.

Становилось всё тяжелее и тяжелее проводить с ним время, потому что он больше не был Драко. Он был каким-то далёким существом, которое спрашивало такие вещи, как “Я уже умер?”, которое улыбалось слишком часто и было зачарованно видениями, которых Гарри не видел.

– Тебе нужно сделать перерыв, – сказал Рон. – Это сильно тебя подкосило.

Гарри лишь покачал головой и телепортировался в дом Слизеринцев.

Пэнси вышла в неоплачиваемый отпуск на работе. Нарцисса всегда находилась в доме, рассеянная, в ожидании.

Гарри пытался говорить с Драко про квиддич, но Драко, похоже, даже не понимал, что Гарри находится рядом с ним. Пэнси попыталась снизить дозировку. Взгляд Драко изменился с пустого на измученный без какой-либо поэтапности, без какого-либо периода ясности. Он начал кричать и звать свою маму, даже не понимая, что Нарцисса была рядом с ним, держала его за руку, и ее молчаливые ледяные слёзы стекали по ее бледным щекам.

Больше они не пытались снизить дозировку.


	16. №77. Увидеть северное сияние.

– Прости меня, – бормотал Драко. – Отец… прости…

Нарцисса стояла у окна, парализованная горем, и Гарри больше не мог этого выносить.

– Я пойду… мне нужно… воды, – сказал он и ушёл.

Пэнси плакала на кухне. Он без слов обнял ее и положил подбородок ей на макушку.

– Он снова говорит с Люциусом, – сказал Гарри. Драко часто это делал – вёл длинные душераздирающие разговоры со своим мёртвым отцом, в которых он рыдал и бессвязно извинялся.

Пэнси отстранилась от него и вытерла глаза.

– Прости, – сказала она.

– Всё хорошо, – сказал Гарри. – За что он вообще извиняется?

– Наверное, за то, что гей, – сказала Пэнси.

Гарри ударился головой о кухонный шкаф.

– Блять! – закричал он. – Это такой  _ пиздец!  _ – он спрятал лицо в ладонях. – Я никогда не терял кого-то, кого бы я так любил.

– Что?

– Я потерял столько людей, но это всегда было быстро, – объяснил Гарри. – Мне никогда не приходилось смотреть, как они… исчезают…

Пэнси засмеялась диким, маниакальным смехом, от которого у Гарри волосы встали дыбом.

– Ты его любишь? – спросила она.

– Конечно, я люблю его!

Пэнси снова засмеялась. Она снова начала плакать.

– Он спасён… проклятие… ты можешь спасти его… ты можешь снять проклятие… ты глупый еблан…

– Пэнси! Какого хрена ты несёшь?

Пэнси схватила его за локти и объяснила. Низкими резкими словами она сказала ему, что Драко прокляли умереть, только если Гарри Поттер не скажет ему, что любит его, и будет иметь это в виду.

Гарри даже не стал слушать ее до конца. Когда он понял основную суть, он рванул в комнату Драко. Он был в ярости. Ему было больно от злости. Он хотел ударить что-нибудь. Но когда он подлетел к Драко, руки смягчились, и он убрал волосы с его лица, чтобы привлечь его внимание.

Драко открыл глаза.

– Я люблю тебя, – сказал Гарри. – Ты абсолютный идиот, я люблю тебя.

Драко закрыл глаза и улыбнулся.

– Я тоже тебя люблю, – мечтательно сказал он. Гарри поцеловал Драко в веки, в нос, в лоб.

– Я люблю тебя, – снова и снова повторял он. – Не умирай. Ты тупой блядский идиот. Я люблю тебя. Даже не смей, блять, умирать. Я люблю тебя.

Целитель прибыл спустя несколько минут.

– Проклятие снято? – спросила Пэнси. – Он будет жить?

Целитель накладывал диагностические заклинания, как казалось, целую вечность. Гарри и Пэнси вцепились друг в друга, стоя поблизости. Нарцисса опустилась на кушетку рядом с окном, спокойно глядя на кормушку для птиц, статная и красивая.

Целитель поднялся.

– Самое плохое позади, – сказал он.

– Что, что это значит? – спросил Гарри.

– Проклятие снято, – сказал целитель. – С этого момента все симптомы повернутся вспять, и исцеляющие заклинания, которые мы будем накладывать, будут действенны. Где-то за шесть месяцев он полностью восстановится.

– Я уже умер? – сонно спросил Драко. Пэнси подлетела к нему.

– Ты не умираешь, – сказала она. – Ты не умираешь, и ты должен нам всем где-то миллион одолжений за то, что мы так хорошо за тобой ухаживали.

– Холодно, – сказал Драко и слегка содрогнулся, и Пэнси, до сих пор плача, укрыла его ещё одним одеялом.

– Значит, он будет жить, – сказал Гарри.

– Да, – ответил целитель.

Нарцисса поднялась на ноги и притянула Гарри в тёплое объятие.

– Спасибо тебе, – сказала она.

– Я ничего не  _ сделал,  _ – сказал Гарри. – Я не…

Драко был обдолбан в ничто, и до него невозможно было достучаться. Ему было слишком плохо, так что дозировку морфина нельзя будет понижать ещё как минимум неделю. И ещё было кое-что ещё, страх, который зародился в ту же секунду, как Пэнси рассказала ему о проклятии, который был отброшен прочь, пока Гарри пытался понять, как спасти жизнь Драко, и который теперь с новой силой расцветал в разуме Гарри.

Гарри любит Драко. Он думал, что Драко тоже его любит. Но что, если это было не так? Что, если это всё было лишь способом заставить Гарри влюбиться в него? Не то чтобы Гарри стал бы винить его за это, совершенно нет. Но его сердце болезненно сжималось при виде того, как Пэнси и Нарцисса окружили кровать Драко. Когда Блейз пришёл домой и услышал новости, его красивое лицо озарилось таким счастьем, и он поцеловал каждый сантиметр Драко, до которого смог дотянуться. Что, если Драко хотел быть с Блейзи?  _ ‘Это было ошибкой,’  _ сказал Драко после того, как переспал с ним. Но ошибка могла означать миллион разных вещей.

Люди Драко, семья Драко окружали его.

Гарри отправился домой.

***

_ Две недели спустя. _

Пэнси Паркинсон появилась у Гарри на кухне, пока он завтракал.

– У тебя отвратительный внутренний дизайн, – сказала она, протягивая руку, чтобы украсть тост. – Я знала, что так будет.

– Как Драко?

– Лучше, – сказала Пэнси. Она посмотрела на него пристальным взглядом. – Ты сделал что-то глупое у себя в голове, да?

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Какую-то херню типа  _ Драко Будет Счастливее, Если Я Уйду. _

Гарри взял себе другой тост и намазал его маслом.

– Я был занят, – сказал он. – Спасибо за письма, кстати говоря.

– Чем ты был занят? Ты выглядишь как дерьмо.

Гарри мрачно улыбнулся.

– Ловил плохих парней.

Пэнси тяжело опустилась на стул.

– Не может быть.

– Может.

– И кто этот ублюдок?

– Его зовут Сейнт Джон Смит. Его сестру до смерти запытала Беллатрикс Лестрейндж.

– Как ты его нашёл?

– С помощью Гермионы.

Но Гарри был тем, кто поймал его. Гарри был тем, кто повалил его; после нескольких часов ожидания возле его квартиры, где яростные отчаянные боевые проклятия летали направо и налево. Гарри был тем, кто отделался предупреждением за то, что выполнял обязанности мракоборца в качестве гражданского.

– Возможно было найти его раньше? – спросила Пэнси.

– Это не имело бы значения, – сказал Гарри. – По всей видимости, он не смог бы повернуть проклятие вспять.

– И что теперь с ним будет?

– Азкабан, если моё мнение будет учитываться. Святой Мунго, если нет.

Пэнси кивнула.

– Драко спрашивает про тебя, – сказала она. Гарри выдохнул.

– Да?

– Не будь идиотом, Поттер, – мягко сказала Пэнси. – Мы все знаем, что ты его любишь.

– Это не… это не проблема.

– Салазар. Ты думаешь, что  _ он _ тебя не любит?

– Он  _ сам  _ сказал. Слова ничего не стоят. Он сказал мне, что он любит меня, только чтобы я в него влюбился.

– Он собирался  _ умереть,  _ лишь бы не рисковать тем, что ты будешь чувствовать себя виноватым из-за того, что не смог снять проклятие!

– Что?

– Ты меня слышал, – сказала Пэнси. – А теперь перестань быть идиотом и иди к нему. Он скучает по тебе.

– Он так сказал?

– Конечно, нет, – сказала Пэнси. Она бросила корочки тоста, который украла, Гарри на тарелку. –  _ Иди к нему. _

***

Драко стоял босиком на газоне в пижаме и халате. Он поднял взгляд, когда Гарри подошёл и встал рядом с ним.

– Мой герой, – с сарказмом сказал он.

Он  _ стоял.  _ У него был заложен нос. Он смотрел на пруд и шевелил пальцами ног в траве.

– Тебе лучше, – сказал Гарри напряжённым голосом. Драко отвёл взгляд.

– Если ты сейчас скажешь что-нибудь нудное, Гарри, я тебя убью.

_ Я люблю тебя,  _ хотел сказать Гарри.  _ Я не знаю, что мне делать теперь, когда я уже смирился с тем, что потеряю тебя. Ты меня любишь? Я тебя люблю. _

Вместо этого он сказал:

– И сколько ещё ждать, пока ты поправишься достаточно, чтобы трахаться?

Драко улыбнулся медленной соблазнительной улыбкой, которая была испорчена внезапным приступом кашля.

– Какое-то время, как видишь, – сказал он, вытирая кровь со рта. – Мерлин. Посмотри на это! – он показал ему платок, заляпанный кровью. – Это, наверное, половина моего лёгкого! По крайней мере, по ощущениям так.

– Но ты выздоравливаешь.

– Да, – Драко прищурил на него взгляд. – Сегодня хороший день, да?

Небо было серым и затянутым. Грязный городской дождь моросил им на головы.

– Не особо, – сказал Гарри.

– Когда ты выживаешь, это немного разочаровывает, – сказал Драко. – Все снова начали обращаться со мной как с нормальным.

– Ты наверняка ненавидишь это.

– Терпеть не могу. Говори, что хочешь, про медленную смерть, но это добавляет определённое _ je ne sais quoi. (*я не знаю что) _

Гарри подумал, что он понимает.

– Но всё равно, – сказал он. – Сегодня хороший день.

– Да, – сказал Драко. – Именно.

В итоге они уселись на траву. Гарри снял свои ботинки и носки. Было что-то в том, как Драко смотрел на мир, как будто он был новым и манящим, из-за чего Гарри казалось, будто он действительно может таким быть.

Через пятнадцать минут у Драко начала болеть голова. Он зажмурился.

– Больно, – сказал он.

– Мы вернёмся в Петра, – сказал Гарри.

– Больно, – сказал Драко.

– Давай возьмём год перерыва, – сказал Гарри. – Давай пойдём на банджи-джампинг.

– Я это уже делал… чёрт, как больно!

– Ты ходил на банджи-джампинг?

Драко кивнул и резко прислонился к Гарри.

– Ты бедняжка, – сказал Гарри, прижимая его ближе. – Ты такой смелый.

– Ещё какой, правда, – сказал Драко. – О боже, как  _ больно…! _

Гарри помог ему вернуться в комнату. Он залез на кровать вместе с ним и поцеловал его в хмурящийся лоб.

– Ты выздоравливаешь, – напомнил он Драко.

– Но мне больно  _ сейчас,  _ – сказал Драко. – Я так чертовски устал от этого! Я думал, что это  _ закончилось! _

– Я знаю, – сказал Гарри.

– Ничего ты не знаешь, – сказал Драко. – Никто не понимает. Вы все полны дерьма.  _ Да ебись оно всё  _ как же больно!

Так что Гарри гладил Драко по волосам и бормотал ему на ухо:  _ “ты такой смелый, все будут восхищаться тем, какой ты невероятно смелый, только погоди, вот поп узнает, Святой Драко, святой покровитель… хмм, мы придумаем, чего именно, только послушай свои смелые жалобы…” _

Когда головная боль утихла, Драко позволил себе нежно прикоснуться губами к губам Гарри.

– Пэнси сказала, что ты думаешь, что я притворялся, что люблю тебя, по какой-то странной причине, которую только ты в состоянии понять.

Гарри провёл пальцами вверх и вниз по спине Драко. Он был таким хрупким, как будто даже его кости истощились из-за проклятия.

– Но это неправда? – спросил Гарри. Драко фыркнул. 

– Конечно, это правда. Я бы никогда не смог полюбить кого-то с таким нелогичным мышлением.

– Значит, ты не любишь меня, потому что я кратко рассматривал идею, что ты можешь меня не любить?

– Всё верно, – сказал Драко, снова его целуя.

– Классно, – сказал Гарри, улыбаясь в губы Драко. – Совершенно логично. Так, ещё раз, сколько ждать, пока мы сможем потрахаться?

– Как самонадеянно, – сказал Драко. – Может, мы не будем трахаться.

– Как захочешь, Драко, – сказал Гарри. – Я в твоём распоряжении.

Драко вспыхнул.

– Боже, – сказал он, его глаза потемнели. – Когда ты  _ так  _ об этом говоришь… – он скривился от боли, закрывая глаза руками. – О, да ОТЪЕБИСЬ же ты, голова!

– Ещё морфина?

– Пожалуйста!

Гарри позвал Пэнси, которая знала правильную дозировку. Вскоре Драко уже начал дремать.

– У вас двоих всё нормально? – спросила Пэнси.

Глупая, пьяная улыбка расцвела у Драко на лице.

Гарри годами не чувствовал себя таким живым.

– Да, – сказал он. – Всё отлично.


	17. №3. Влюбиться.

**Пять месяцев спустя.**

_ ИЗБРАННЫЙ ИЗБИРАЕТ ПОЖИРАТЕЛЯ СМЕРТИ _

_ Пророк рад известить, что Гарри Поттер теперь состоит в серьёзных отношениях ни с кем другим как с Драко Малфоем, божественно красивым плейбоем из Слизерина и бывшим Пожирателем Смерти. В эксклюзивном интервью со мной, Миллисент Балстроуд, Поттер объяснил, что они с восхитительно привлекательным Слизеринцем планируют вместе путешествовать по миру. _

_ “Я, можно сказать, никогда не брал перерыв,” говорит Поттер, влюблённым взглядом глядя на своего роскошного нового парня, “и Драко только восстановился от практически смертельной болезни. Мы оба хотим посмотреть мир.” _

_ Пророк отмечает, что Слизеринцы в целом привлекательные люди. Не только Драко Малфой. _

_ Когда его спросили, как он относится к прошлому Пожирателя Смерти своего шикарного блондина, Поттер был непоколебим: _

_ “Драко снова и снова доказывал, что он изменился. Он потрясающий, добрый и целеустремлённый. Я знаю, что он глубоко сожалеет о своих действиях на войне и о большем. Все мои друзья одобряют наши отношения.” _

_ “Никто никогда не простит меня, и это всё лишь пустая трата времени,” говорит горячий сексуальный Слизеринец. Здесь в Пророке, однако, мы чувствуем, что мнению Гарри Поттера можно доверять. _

– Как так вышло, что она ни разу не сказала, что я тоже сексуальный? – спросил Гарри в негодовании.

– Ты подкупал ее? – спросил Драко.

– Ты  _ подкупил  _ ее?

– Ты такой милый, когда злишься. Иди сюда.

Драко действительно был ужасно привлекательным, подумал Гарри, пока он позволял Драко утянуть себя в объятие. Драко теперь практически полностью поправился, хотя он до сих пор утверждал, что устаёт больше, чем раньше. Гарри боялся думать, сколько энергии у него будет, когда он полностью выздоровеет, если сейчас Драко был уставшим. Драко ходил на пробежку каждое утро и плавал каждый вечер. Он ел всё, до чего мог дотянуться. На выходных он плавал на байдарках с Джеком в Корнуолле. Он волонтёром помогал в приютах для бездомных и ходил на, как Гарри мог описать это, приёмы терапии с Семь. Его тело стало гладким и мускулистым, сильным и здоровым. Его волосы росли густыми и блестящими. Раны на его груди закрылись, хотя Драко говорил, что они до сих пор ныли, когда становилось влажно.  _ Он уверен в себе,  _ думал Гарри,  _ он яркий, он  _ _ мой. _

***

Драко больше не паниковал часто. Последний раз случился, когда Гарри вытащил свою палочку и неожиданно направил на него, когда они вели горячий спор про художественные достижения Советской России. (По крайней мере, это было тем, о чём спорил Драко. Гарри спорил о том, что Драко нужно уйти с холода – в то время они находились в Лапландии, чтобы посмотреть на северное сияние.) У Драко была паника среднего размера, но она утихла, когда Гарри просто наложил на него согревающие чары.

– Тебя трясло, – отчаянно сказал Гарри, пока он извинялся. – Прости меня… тебе было холодно…

В ту ночь, укрытый мехом, лёжа на льду  _ (№48. Остановиться в ледовом отеле),  _ Драко прижался носом к носу Гарри.

– Раньше я думал, что ты хотел убить меня, – сказал он. – На шестом году. Я думал, что я наверняка заслуживал этого.

Гарри поцеловал его.

– Дорогой, – сказал он.

– Я не хочу быть нудным, – сказал Драко.

– Пожалуйста, – сказал Гарри. – Будь нудным.

– Мне никогда не приходило в голову, что ты можешь меня полюбить.

Было темно, и под мехами их тела были тёплыми.

– Мне тоже это не приходило в голову, – сказал Гарри. – Но я люблю тебя. Я так сильно тебя люблю, Драко.

– Как сильно?

– Пиздец как.

Драко кивнул.

– Я думаю, ты знаешь, что чувствую я, – сказал он.

– Я знаю, – смущённо сказал Гарри. – Но… иногда… приятно это слышать…

– Я люблю тебя, Гарри, – Драко услышал, как Гарри резко сделал вдох. Они оба так редко это говорили. –  _ Пиздец как, _ как ты сказал в своей поэтичной манере.

Гарри провёл руками вверх и вниз по спине Драко.

– Хорошо, – сказал он. – Тогда давай так и продолжать.

– В ледяных отелях?

–  _ Так.  _ Давай продолжать встречаться.

– Я не думал, что это нужно обговаривать, – сказал Драко.

– Перестань быть Слизеринцем на одну секунду, – сказал Гарри.

– Ладно, – прошептал Драко.

– Я хочу сохранить тебя, – сказал Гарри.

– Я хочу сохранить  _ тебя,  _ – сказал Драко.

– Я имею в виду надолго.

– Ладно.

– Очень-очень надолго, – уточнил Гарри, как будто Драко не понимал.

– Гарри. Это так не только с твоей стороны. Мы оба находимся в одинаково унизительном эмоциональном положении насчёт друг друга. 

Гарри счастливо вздохнул и ещё ближе прижался к Драко под меховыми одеялами.

– Я люблю тебя, – сказал он. 

– Это уже зашло достаточно далеко, – строго сказал Драко.

– Я люблю, какой ты смешной.

– Прекрати этот идиотизм.

– Я люблю твою тягу к приключениям.

– Ещё одно слово, и я заткну тебя единственным способом, который я знаю.

Последовала вопросительная тишина.

– Моим членом, Гарри.

– О! Ну, в таком случае… твоё чувство юмора во время твоей болезни заставило меня уважать…

После этого Драко заткнул его единственным способом, который он знал.

***

Гарри сказал, что Драко до сих пор вёл себя так, будто он умрёт через три месяца. Это было их самой большой возобновляющейся ссорой. Гарри и сам был безрассудным, но он считал, что Драко заходит слишком далеко; например, когда Драко захотел забраться на скалу в горах Анды без верёвки и снаряжения.

– Да что такого плохого может случиться? – спросил Драко.

– Ты можешь  _ умереть! _

– О, это, – сказал Драко. – Это должно было произойти сто лет назад. Это лишь дополнительное время.

Это спровоцировало их самую серьёзную ссору. В итоге Драко уступил. Он взял с собой снаряжение, когда полез на гору.

***

– Значит, сначала ты кипятишь воду, – сказал Гарри.

– Что насчёт соли?

– Не нужна тебе соль.

– Итальянцы используют соль, – сказал Драко. – Я уверен, что соль – неотъемлемый ингредиент этого процесса.

– Я всегда просто кипятил воду без соли.

– Если бы я хотел научиться делать простенькие варёные яйца, то я бы уже это сделал, – сказал Драко. Гарри закатил глаза. Он был таким милым, когда бесился. Он всегда был таким милым, когда бесился? Это поэтому Драко так сильно выводил его из себя в школе? Но нет… раньше Драко его боялся. Он помнил те панические атаки.

– Забудь про соль! – сказал Гарри. – Смотри. Потом ты опускаешь яйца…

– А что, если я захочу сделать одно яйцо всмятку, и одно просто варёное?

– Тогда тебе нужно достать одно яйцо раньше.

– Что насчёт уровня воды?

–  _ Что  _ насчёт уровня воды? – спросил Гарри напряжённым голосом.

– Уровень воды меняет время, которое нужно потратить на варку яиц, – сказал Драко.

– Почему ты так всё усложняешь?

Драко подобрался.

–  _ Я  _ ничего не усложняю. Это ты недооцениваешь древнее искусство варения яиц.

– Драко, да ладно тебе. Я не хочу пропустить закат в Гранд-Каньоне из-за спора про ёбаные яйца.

– Ёбаные яйца? Я не думаю, что кому-либо из нас стоит ебать яйца, Гарри. Я вынужден твёрдо стоять на своём.

– Я скоро выебу  _ тебя,  _ если ты не придержишь язык, – сказал Гарри.

Они так и не увидели закат в Гранд-Каньон тем вечером. Но ничего страшного, потому что они могли сделать это на следующий день.

У них было много времени.

***

**Пять лет спустя.**

_ ВЕДЬМИН ЕЖЕНЕДЕЛЬНИК _

_ ЗАМЕЧЕНЫ: Всеми любимые Ламорак Тужур и его долгосрочный партнёр, Гарольд Пуатье! Скрытная пара была замечена на благотворительном вечере Луны Лавгуд, и они выглядели такими влюблёнными как никогда. Слухи настаивают, что привлекательная пара – это никто другие как прославленный целитель Драко Малфой и хогвартский профессор Защиты от Тёмных Искусств Гарри Поттер под прикрытием – но оба Ламорак и Гарольд отказались давать какие-либо комментарии для Ведьминого Еженедельника. _

_ Благотворительные вечера Луны и Ламорака продолжают собирать миллионы галлеонов для фондов помощи в преодолении последствий войны. За другими фотографиями обращайтесь к странице 17. _


End file.
